Answered Prayer
by GrayHuntress
Summary: A Bearer prays for the best for her last tiny female pup. As this little one grows she must follow her hearts desire which leads to danger and adventure as she challenges what is expected of her. Sometimes graphic, hopefully always entertaining. Rated M for Mature content. Danger and, for a Yautja, romance. A little something that's been cooking for awhile.
1. Most Treasured

**Chapter 1: Most Treasured**

 _"I will make something truly astonishing."_ _-_ Floki, Vikings

Low groans reverberated through the birthing chamber. Rhythmic pants had saturated the air and drips trickled from the rocky ceiling, unnoticed when they fell on the straining body of the mother-to-be. She was alone. A veteran responsible for many previous bundles of beginning life, she was keenly aware that this was an unusually difficult birth. She had been in labor since the dawn of the previous day and night was again closing in. Between uncontrollable urges to push this new one out, she rested, gathering what strength was left and praying it would be enough. There was no one to help her. The very thought would never have even occurred beneath her knitted and sweated brow. Life-giving was a sacred process to be waged by the giver and the given. If the young one was not strong enough to survive, if she was not strong enough to push it out, then the young one would perish and even she might die. As her ancestors taught, it was the only godly way to live. Only the strong would carry on. Weakness would be separated from the lineage. The descendants of her Forebearers and the ongoing line of her mate would continue to be kept at the gilt peak of inherited and cultivated potential.

Her whole body glistened as she writhed in the spasm of another contraction. Gripping her middle, she readied her hands to accompany her pelvic muscles with a push from above. Calling on the Gods and the souls of all Bearers who had gone before, she bore down, gnashing her complex jaws in agony! With painful slowness, the silky membrane-wrapped shape at last slipped from between her strong crouched legs as gravity assisted its emergence. It plopped onto the bare stone floor, followed by a final gush of birthing fluids and tissue which brought another groan of relief from above. At last it was out! Gratefulness swept through the female's body at the successful liberation of her child. She bent to retrieve it from between her feet, scraping thin pale wet membrane from its face. Was it alive? Had it survived the crushing impulsions of her body? She held her own breath and listened with every cell. The newborn was limp and motionless. Quickly she inverted the baby to allow fluids to drain from its lungs and again she waited. Nothing. She gave it a skillful whack on the back and once more waited. Finally, tiny jawlets wavered and the little mouth opened to gasp for air. A few wheezing coughs while the little thing cleared its lungs and then the small chest settled down to regular breathing. She thought to examine its body and held it up, turning with a critical eye. It was another female! And it was whole, finely formed in fact, with good proportions and the promise of strength. She again exhaled in relief. It was over. She had, once more, produced a fine newborn. Her strong chin lifted a moment in pride and then dropped as she realized that this newling would most certainly be her last.

Childbearing passes for all Bearers, she knew. The time to declare her womb voluntarily barren had now come after so many cycles of successful birth. She had aged, reaching the time of her life to put mating and forming new life aside for more cronely duties. She would retire as a life Bearer. Her existence was not over yet, but her valued additions to the ever-active group of Clan pups would cease. There would be a ceremony where her contributions would be praised. All her living offspring would attend, from the smallest pup to her firstborn. She held this most precious infant more tightly, relishing the joy of replenished motherhood even as she sorrowed that this would be her last. "You are my most treasured one," she murmured, as the little one began to test its vocalizations. Faint mewling and grunting sounds were issued experimentally as the baby tested the power of her throat and lungs.

Lifting up the fussing child, the Bearer used her small inside fangs to precisely nip through the life cord that had nourished it and then went promptly to the bathing area to cleanse them both. Rapidly drying blood would be harder to clean off the longer she waited. Carefully, she held the now squalling squirmer with both hands as she waded in. Warm water brought life back into her tired bones as it dissolved the blood clinging to her pelvis and thighs. The infant was dipped up to her chin and warm water poured by hand over her bald sweetly knobbed head. In time, each little knob would sprout a smooth dark lock that would grow her entire life. The pup stopped complaining as the bath soothed her. When the mother was satisfied that her charge was clean, they both emerged to dry and clothe. Spotless white fur was swaddled around the again fussing infant. Her mother slipped a leather drape over her neck, shifting it so that the longer part hung over her front. It was excellent clothing for nursing her pup as it could easily be lifted or pushed aside. A long leather loincloth was hung with leather thong from her muscular hips. She frowned at the still mushy middle pudging over the top. It would take several days for her organs to shrink back from housing the pup. For now she would put up with an unslightly flabby jiggle for an abdomen. Momentarily she glazed at her reflection in the long mirror.

She was a good specimen of her kind, tall and broad, with ample hips to carry pups within and without. Her body was smooth and rounded with sinew and muscle, the living proof of her physical prowess. Even Bearers kept their bodies honed and battle ready. If there were ever to be a conflict in which their Warrior/Hunter mates were bested, the females stood ready as the last line of defense for the Clan's offspring. And a formidable defense they would be. Standing at least a head taller than their males, Yautja females were also nearly as well muscled and often stronger. Hunters trained long and hard to attract the attention of these brawnly beauties. Once attention was gained, they also had been schooled in how to plant their seed without risking injury from an enraptured female who might possess the wherewithal to toss them across the room as an act of passion!

She took a closer look at her face. Unlined yet with advanced age, she was still attractive enough with a beautifully sloped smooth crown which advertised her femininity. Below the boney ridge, smooth black locks sprouted, to cascade down her shoulders and back, reaching almost to her powerful hips. Beneath her smooth, yet noticeable brow ridge bright sepia eyes still glowed with the glory of newly accomplished motherhood. Fine outer jaws framed her mouth with their boney lengths each ending in a demure pearl-white pointed tush. A stream of small grunts returned her mind to her pup who was now demanding to be fed.

With newly learned kicks and squalls, the pup was lifted to her Bearer's bosom where it nudged and rooted for nourishment. A broad mandibular smile graced the mother's face as her child began to nurse vigorously. She felt her liquid of life flow into her feeding glands, responding to the demanding force of the baby's strong mouth. "You were starving?" She softly rumbled to her nursing child in words, accompanied by soft clicks of love. The mother reached into her memory for the proper words to speak. Only the most meaningful words would convey what was in her heart for this final child. This moment required a naming as well as a request for her pup's future.

"She is called Anu!" The Bearer lifted her head and boldly announced to the Gods. "She will be strong, brave, and wise! Only the best males will breed with her and her offspring will add greatness to our Clan! This is my word, my blessing for her! Hear me, Paya! Hear me Cetanu!"

The youngling was now sleeping contentedly in her arms. The mother tried to silence her own Bearer's voice echoing in her head, "Be careful what you ask the Gods for – you might get it." She swept the ancient words of wisdom aside and replaced them with a broad smile. Proudly, she went forth to formally present her pup to its Sire and to the Clan's Elders for inspection. An automatic notice of birthing success had been triggered to all interested parties the moment she and her newborn exited over the threshold of the birthing room. It was but a moderate journey from these traditional birthing caves back into the central conclave of dwellings. There, in the great meeting hall, they would already be waiting for her and Anu. Best not to keep them waiting, she knew from experience. Impatient dominant males could become cranky and she didn't want unnecessary rough handling for her precious pup. She was too tired from her ordeal to beat any of the males into proper submission. Her pace hastened over the stony path.


	2. Samna'r

**Chapter 2** **:** **Samna'r**

 _Kinsmen to kinsmen should be true – The Saga of Olaf Haraldsson, c. 186_

"Why have you allowed an interruption?"

Large jaws widened in menace as I looked up from my chirping wrist com. Quickly dropping my eyes in subjection, I felt the warmth of happiness flooding my heart. My first daughter, Gu-lee, had once again completed a successful birthing! For nearly two cycles I had worried for her as I waited for the signal that she was leaving the whelping caves with a new addition to our line. Usually, she was in and out of the caves without even missing a meal. So yesterday, when she didn't emerge by dusk, I was overwhelmed with thoughts of how she might be struggling this time or perhaps was even dead.

"Di'sa! Reply!" The High Matriarch's impatient growl brought me to the present, her mandibles wavering like prods gaffing at my slow response.

"Most Honored," I nearly stammered, "The Bearer Gu-lee, first from my womb…she has just birthed another pup. She was in the caves for two cycles, Most Honored." I kept my eyes low as the words blurted from my mouth and waited during the heartbeat of silence that followed.

"Good Gods! I do understand, Honored Di'sa." The Most Honored's voice softened to a low rumble. "Of course you may leave us to attend her."

My stomach churned from nerves as I voiced my daughter's request, "Most Honored…Gu-lee requests the protection of the group, the Samna'r of our blood-line. She is exhausted from birthing." It was unthinkable to interrupt a High Council meeting. I had not only done the unthinkable, I had the nerve to ask that other Council Matriarchs be allowed to exit the meeting with me.

"There is no shame in her request," the High Matriarch throated. "After two days in those caves I might ask for the Samna'r myself. The Bearer is wise to swallow her pride and ask for support from the Clan. Those of you in her blood-line may take your leave from this meeting. Go defend your new pup and her Bearer from any impropriety by the males!" My family was rising to accompany me when a clicking left the High Matriarch's tusks as the largest of the Council members, the moving mountain of femininity, Ósk, rose to leave. A humorous chortling roar resounded from the High Matriarch, "Kick their boasting butts for all of us beloved Ósk!"

With the blessing of the High Matriarch, warmth surrounded my soul. It was good to be able to count on friends and relations for support in a time of need. I hurried from the chamber accompanied by four sisters of the blood who gave soft grunts of encouragement as we hurried to the Hunter's Hall. I led the way down thick stone steps and onto the roadway leading down a low hill which sat in the middle of our community. The avenue turned toward the rising sun and now on flat footing I broke into a dead run, the pack keeping pace with me as Ósk's deep bellowing sent everyone scurrying out of the way, "Move aside! Samna'r! Aside!"

The Bearer's primal need to protect her young surged through my veins and brought speed to my pumping legs. The grunts from my pack faded into heavy breathing as they sought to stay with me. We coursed like Yaut hounds hot on the trail along the smooth road that led to the Hunter's Hall. As we neared, I heard the sharp snick of several of my companions weapons being drawn so, grabbing at my waist, I flicked open my choice partner – a five-blade throwing disc. Very likely, there would be no bloodshed, but nothing topped a first fearsome appearance. Pounding up the few wide steps, I pushed open the double-doors with my forearm and jumped into the room with a bellow of highest rage as my sisters thundered in behind me.

Fortunately for the Hunters, none of them had been standing nearby or they would have either been sent flying by the heavy doors bursting open or trampled flat by our powerful feet. Quickly I counted fifteen males garbed in light armor, instinctively crouching and drawing weapons at our intrusion. We crouched in like fashion and all stood with side-jaws gaping in threat at each other. Low rumbles vibrated the room punctuated with dense threatening clicks. Slowly, the eldest Hunter closed his face and sent his eyes downward in submission to us. Quickly, the rest of the males followed. Still roused from deep protective instinct, I and my Samna'r remained on guard.

The Elder, still eyes down, sheathed his weapon and raised both hands. "She is not yet here, Honored Matriarch. Please, rest yourselves and enjoy some refreshment while we wait for her to join us."

Huffing in the air to search for her scent, I realized he was right. With a nod my companions stood down. "We will wait with you Honorable Elder, but we prefer to stand and this is not the time for refreshment."

"As you wish," he nodded and casually took a seat at the large round table. I continued a discreet huff and scanned the Hunters closely. There was a scent here I knew. Familiar, intimate and, even after all this time, still exciting. The Elder's fellows were joining him when one of the males deliberately walked just a little too near me and took a none-to-discreet huff as he went by. His low growl whispered, "You are as beautiful as ever, Matriarch." The barest of respectful nods followed and I felt Ósk vibrate in anger behind me. I reached behind to touch her with the back of my hand as a signal to check her actions and felt nothing. Instantly she was hurling herself at the rude Hunter, riding him to the floor. When his back landed with a terrible thump, I saw his neck grasped in Ósk's huge taloned right hand. His hand that sported twin blades was stretched out and pinned to the floor by her left. Her wide-stretched jaws twitched angrily.

"How dare you!" She rasped at him. "How dare you address a High Council Matriarch without her permission to speak!" Then looking up at me, she asked, "Shall I teach him the manners he lacks? The ones he should have learned as a pup?

I looked past Ósk and spoke directly, "Hunter Stygg, it has been a long time." What is your interest in the latest pup in my line?"

"I am the Sire, Honored One."

I steadied my thoughts by taking a deep breath so that I might respond rather than react. Gu-lee had never offered the name of her mate last season and I had not asked. Seven of my daughters had bred last long cycle and I had not thought to ask who the Sire of Gu-lee's pup was. Usually, a Bearer would announce proudly to nearly everyone which of the battling males had won the right to couple with her. Had Gu-lee not wanted to trouble me by naming this one? Many long cycles ago, he had thrice fought for my attention and twice won the right to anoint my womb with his seed. From our bodies efforts an excellent young Hunter and one of my finest Bearer daughters now graced the Clan.

The remembrance of old disappointment now stung anew as I recalled how he had lost that opportunity for our third mating to a more skillful Hunter. Not just a Hunter, the victor was an Arbitrator, a defender of our laws! I lost track of Stygg after his son won his Clan mark and his daughter came of age. Stygg was my favorite of all the males I had allowed to take me. Not only was he extremely successful in the arena and the hunt, he was exceptionally skilled in the rut. Only as forceful as required, he was thoughtful and even tender in certain moments. I had received much pleasure from him and he had sired excellent pups that he dutifully visited throughout their formative cycles. It was always a pleasure to show him their progress as his interest in them was true. And he always took the time to tell me a bit of his latest hunts and bring me some trinket trophy.

The Arbitrator who bested him mated with me several seasons after that. It was truly beneficial for our line to have such an illustrious male's seed produce my pups, and I proudly carried them but I still missed Stygg. To find out he had bred one of my daughters should have been no shock. Hunters desirous of adding their seed to a certain line often sought out close relatives of females they had not won. Gu-lee had only been thoughtful in not waving the identity of her latest mate in front of my tusks. She would be here soon and I was anxious to see her and examine the new youngling.

"Let him be," I directed Ósk, "This time. My concern is only for the pup. Let us not waste our efforts teaching him what his Bearer should have." Then to Stygg I promised, "Beware, Hunter. Your sorry manners disgrace you. Give another public display like this one and I will ask this Honored Matriarch, who is also of the High Council, to utilize your body as a target in during her next training session." I cocked my head and raised part of my brow as I spoke to him. Did he understand?

Ósk had kept him pinned during my speech, only allowing him to breathe. Now, with a growl, she let go and sprang easily to her feet. The Hunter also got up, retracting his blades while keeping his eyes solidly on the floor. He made a deep nod and stayed silent. I could not tell if he had understood that it was only that he had huffed and spoken to me in a public setting that I was displeased with. Such familiarity in front of others on such an important occasion was intolerable! I would be seen as weak to let such indiscretion pass unchallenged. But in my heart, to see him again and be the recipient once more of his flirting…I truly enjoyed that! I was well past my time as a Bearer and quite consumed with the duties of the High Council, but memories of enjoying this Hunter made me feel young again.

"I am here!" My daughter's voice rang through the Hall, commanding all of our attention. I could tell she was exhausted even without scenting her. The fur-wrapped bundle in her arms was moving and I rushed to see my offspring as we were surrounded by the guardian Matriarchs.


	3. Final Exam

**Chapter 3: Final Exam**

 _The Seer:_ _What is it you wish to ask the gods?_ _  
_ _Lagertha:_ _Will I ever bear another child, o wise one?_ _  
_ _The Seer:_ _I cannot see another child, no matter how far I look – Vikings_

My middle begged for relief as I moved up the broad stone stairs. Near exhaustion from long labor, my muscles cramped and stalled as I hustled my new offspring to her third trial. She had already passed the first two – the first of being born and the second my inspection of her. Pride momentarily overrode fatigue as I reminded myself that I had a strong, healthy child to present to my Bearer and the Sire. Trying to mask any sign of weakness, I stood in the open doorway of the imposing Hunters Hall, spending but a moment composing myself.

"I am here," my scraped together voice announced. Oddly, I felt dispossessed of it, as though it were some automatic recording. With great relief I saw that my Bearer and the Samna'r had already dealt with any impudence in the ranks of the Hunters, as all of the males eyes were looking at the floor. All honorable males treat females with deep respect. But sometimes, one of them braves insulting one of us in order to simply feel a female's fists upon his torso and face. I had not the reserves to deal with the males and was grateful that my Bearer had produced the Samna'r. She rushed to my side with the rest of the Matriarch's in tow.

"Gu-lee, are you well?" She whispered to me in the midst of affectionate clicks. I appreciated her attempt to disguise her words. Losing face in front of everyone was to be avoided at all costs.

"I'm barely able to do this," I admitted the truth without fear to my Bearer, and immediately felt her strong arm around my shoulders, helping me to remain steady.

"Show me the pup," she commanded softly.

With a flick of my talons, I opened the fur bundle nestled at my bosom. Exhaustion was forgotten as I tensed, awaiting her words. To me, my pup was beyond perfect. But every Bearer thinks her own pup has the brightest scales. Has my pride blinded me to some small fault in her? Will she be declared unacceptable? Unaware of this pivotal moment, Anu lay in the crook of my arm, sleeping, contentedly sucking one fist. My Bearer murmurs something and runs the back of one claw tenderly over the demure face.

"Her color is good… so beautiful," came the pronouncement. My Bearer takes Anu from me and hoists her up for inspection. "She how well-shaped her limbs are! Come Matriarchs and see this exceptional child." The females surrounded us, murmuring and blocking all view of the pup from the curious males.

"So lovely! She will be strong!"

"Her scales shine like the inside of a water-worm shell!"

"Exquisite! Perfectly formed!"

They all commented regarding her excellent conformation and a newborn's subtle highlights shining from each scale. My pride in Anu grows with each remark until surely I must burst! Surely there has never been such a perfect little pup! The Matriarch's now opened their cloister and allowed the Hunters to approach, one by one. First in line is the Sire who carefully takes the now bare infant from my Bearer's arms. Lifting her up, he turns her over and over, scrutinizing each detail.

"Well," I ask a bit impatiently, "What is your pronouncement, Honorable Stygg?"

"I find myself without the proper words, Honored Gu-lee. She is…the most perfect pup I have ever sired."

"She is the finest I have ever borne," I answer. Our eyes meet only briefly and it feels to me that through this he has given his thoughts…his request that we might do this again. Without thought I give the subtlest of nods in answer to his unvoiced question. Of course we can do this again! That is, I wonder as I look around at the Hunters now intently focused on Anu, if any of his Elders will allow it. Each Hunter looks almost hungrily at my tiny babe, causing my crown to rise in alarm. Are they thinking of what future pups they may sire from my loins or are they considering how it would be to breed with her when she comes of age? A rough growl erupts from my throat.

"Back off, Hunters, lest you mar your Honor." My low command is backed by a simultaneous rumbling vibration from my sisters as I add a stiffer penality, "Back off or I will ruin your ability to ever reproduce again!"

Stygg quickly hands Anu to me and protectively begins to shove his brethren back, exclaiming the ritual finale to his inspection, along with a few of his own apparently inspired words, "I accept this addition to my bloodline and speak my word! She will grow to be strong and wise and only the finest males will seed her womb. Her offspring will add greatness to our line and bless her for their birth!"

"That is even loftier than my prayer," I comment dryly to my Bearer, Disa.

"He always has a fine way with words." Her lovely brown eyes meet mine and for a moment I see a longing in them. Inhaling, I detect no matching scent but that is not a surprise. In her training to become a Matriarch, my Bearer has nearly perfected self-control. I am not going to find any trace of scent she does not want me to detect. Still, she can not control what her essence has revealed through her eyes. Flashing into my mind, I realize that I have just lost my new reality to the charm of Stygg. I am not going to bear another child, by him or any other Hunter. I reflect on the loss of my status as life-giver. Unknown yet to anyone, except perhaps my Bearer, Anu is my last pup.

I have tried to be thoughtful in not revealing to my Bearer that Hunter Stygg was last season's mate. In truth, I'd felt a little uncomfortable when he first caught my eye. I knew he was my Bearer's favorite mate. That hesitation was soon forgotten as I succumbed to the hormones of being in heat and encouraged him to compete for me. Everything Disa had told me about him was accurate and now I had just caught myself hoping, completely in vain, that he would vie for me again, even as I realize how foolish my thoughts are. I spent two cycles in the birthing caves doing what should have been but a brief job! A birthing which left me so weak that I had to call upon my family for support! It was strong notice from my body that pup bearing was over. I consoled myself with the idea that this new perspective would take some time to solidify.

As the group of Hunters backed off, out of habit I covertly began to scan Stygg's companions, evaluating their physical worth. Two are Elders, one senior to the other, both in excellent prime of life. Although one has a snaggle tusk. The rest are various grades of fit Hunters. Taking in their armor and insignia, one stands out to me. He is positioned right next to Stygg. Perhaps he is a brother? No, they differ too much physically. He wears the brassard of a Trainer. That, along with his quiet and commanding bearing makes him stand out. Obviously not even in Stygg's line, he must be a close friend, someone of stature in the ranks of Trainers. My curiosity peaks yet I dutifully leave the Hall, accompanied by my worthy Matriarch guards who will ensure that I arrive safely at my quarters.

"Not far now," my Bearer and Ósk held me up while another sister carries my baby. My unsteady legs wobble beneath me as I grunt with the effort of each step. Finally, the threshold and then I feel myself heaved onto my waiting bed. I knew that Anu is being well-cared for by someone in the group.

"This pup…this one is my last," I breathe out grief on my way to sleep.

"I know, Gu-lee. It happens to us all. We will make arrangements for your retirement later. Right now we need to have a Healer visit you."

My Bearer speaks into her com now, my eyes are closed and I only listen.

"I require the Healer to visit my daughter, Bearer Gu-lee. She has completed a difficult birth and is now in her dwelling. What…Elder Healer Alfr is not available? Why? No, she can not wait until evening. Who can come right now…who is that…I suppose he will have to do." I hear some muffled replies from the other end of the connection. I hear my Bearer, Disa, approach and feel her sit beside me on the bed.

"Apparently, every pregnant female in the Clan has decided to give birth today. Healer Alfr is not available, one of his students will have to do for now. He is soon to be on the way. Rest. Anu is cared for and I will awaken you when the Healer arrives."

The next thing I know, Disa is shaking my arm. "Wake up, brave one! The Healer is here."

I mumble, "Can not be. Have not slept yet."

Trying to awaken is like trying to detach from the breeding wall of a Hard Meat. Panic hits my heart into hammering as I actually wonder if I have been cocooned within the den of our most worthy prey! I feel the hardened saliva around me, pinning my body to the hive wall, holding me immobile for one of their hatchlings to wrap its arms around my face and plunge death down into my chest. Vainly I struggle and cannot move. Disa's voice brings relief from this nightmare.

"Gu-lee, the Healer is here!"

But my brain is full of fog and my body will not yet move. Again, I hear my Bearer speak with the slightest urgency in her voice,

"Gu-lee, the Healer is here! Awaken!"

I feel like using my talon tips to pry my eyes open. The best I can manage is a brief flutter of my lids. "Let her continue to rest," a rich voice says. "I can examine her while she is sleeping. Do not trouble her but let her be. My scans already tell me she has endured much."

The deep voice is calming, relaxing and I feel like I am drifting on a cloud. Small clicks of medical scanners reach my hearing but do not disturb me.


	4. Rites

**Chapter 4: Rites**

 _No harvest is had without the seed first being sown. – King Olaf Trygvisson's Saga, c. 8_

My tongue is pressed firmly against the roof of my mouth. As usual, the stink of Skuld's vine being mixed with fermented c'ntlip results in a vain attempt not to breathe. I instruct the assembled Hunters, "For those who have not witnessed this before, Skuld's vine, when burned to a fine ash, makes an excellent skin irritant that ensures clear, permanent scars." I feel all their eyes upon me as I begin this most holy and coveted ceremony. "Let today stir a renewed commitment to your learning so that you too may earn this great honor!"

The unsavory brew churns in the cup as I stir it. Beside the cup is a pile of previously cut curving thorns from the same reeking vine. I grab one and, holding its wide flat end, dip it in the stench until thoroughly coated. Catching up the arm of the one about to be honored, I place it upon the stone erected in the middle of the sacred sparing circle and set my face as solidly as the rock altar. Without delay I push into the arm's tough skin. The thorn suddenly goes through the hide and I catch the forward motion so as not to plunge into his arm meat.

"Pay respectful attention, Hunters! Just so, I make the first puncture of the mark of great achievement. From this time forward, this Hunter will not be merely an Honorable Hunter. He will be among the Honorable Elite."

The stinging penetration requires great strength, as well as control from my hand to push the thorn tip through. Every few marks I replace the thorn with a fresh one as the tip dulls. Just as my Trainer was taught by his Trainer, so he taught me. The sacred design begins to form and pride swells within me.

"This Honorable Yautja is the tenth Hunter to earn his Stry'k emblem from me. An emblem created from his own flesh that proudly proclaims his Elite status among Hunters and Warriors. So few of the Blooded continue their training to this level and even fewer complete it." I pause to wipe away the small pools of coagulation and examine my art. Slowly, the grid-like pattern of the Stry'k takes place.

I speak again to my watching students as I work, "This mark that is the same that I bear. It is the pattern of the Net, a symbol with deep meaning, created long ago by our ForeBearers. It is said that in the lines of the Net, you can find each and every one of the characters that make up our written language. The combinations of straight marks go out in every direction and every possible word that has been, is, or will be spoken or written is contained within it. Such power lies within this symbol!"

No grimace, wince or start comes from the Hunter I decorate who long ago learned to bear such trivial pain in silence. Proudly he basks in the great many stabs that it takes to create his Stry'k. I carefully deliver each one to form the precise arrangement required and educate the assembled students with a little repetition, "As his Trainer, I am honored to embed his accomplishment for all to see. When it is completed, the word, 'Elite', will be added to his title – just as it was added to mine."

The task goes on; precisely place the thorn, stab, another precise placement and a stab, then take a fresh thorn and dip into the marking liquid, dab away the blood that is making my work field slippery and then back to precise stabbing again. Over and over again I do the work that paints the mystical symbol. The Net slowly forms down the length of his upper arm, from near the shoulder to just before the bend. Finally the symbol is complete and I relax my fingers, stiffened from clasping the thorn.

The former student, birthed anew from our long mutual labor, now stands proudly to display his already welted seal of the Elite. I offer my arm and we clasp in strength as Brothers and as equals. "You are one of the best now," I acknowledge him. He nods back, rumbling a farewell, "Until our paths again cross."

"You are dismissed" I tell all and watch them leave the kehrite. My newly fledged Elite is gone from my training arena. Without warning, I feel a pang. It was pure joy to train him into the ultimate weapon and now his training is finished. He is gone to wherever destiny leads. Our paths may not cross for a long time. Is this what a Bearer feels when her pup leaves her for training? Pah! Such nonsense I have let enter my mind! I shake my head to clear it and pray for the new Elite, "Bravely go, until Death shall come." Refocused on feeling fulfilled, I head for a deserved soak in my private bath.

* * *

Thoughts melt into a puddle of contentment as the warm water floats my locks into sleepily waving tentacles. Enjoying the luxury of not keeping some part of myself alert, I drop my eyelids and let my chin rest on my chest. Fragments of thought flicker randomly as I slowly let my guard down. Such vulnerability halts me from going deeper for a moment until I reassure myself of the strong bolts on the bath door. Drifting pleasantly into near-sleep a series of clicks from my wrist com on a nearby bench jolt me to attention.

"Let them leave a message," I grumble, wishing there was a way to silence it short of crushing the thing. My blissful soak is ruined! The pauk-de wrist com will not be quiet. I dive under the warm surface and swim over to the other side. Hauling myself out, the offending clicker is grabbed and I see that the incoming annoyance is my friend, Stygg. I try to calm my irritation.

"H'ko, what do you want?"

"I, Stygg, summon you as second to the Hall of Hunters where I will inspect my new pup out of Honorable Matriarch Gu-lee."

"As fast as the wind!"

The time has finally arrived! Fond memories of Stygg rush in. Although not an Elite, he is a Hunt Brother from my puphood, my early training and a member of my Chiva. Our Bearers are of the same Bloodline and he is the earliest play companion I can recall. My closest Hunt brother has called on me to witness one of the most important events of his life!

Moments later, I am running the roadway to the Hunters Hall, hoping that the jog will dry me sufficiently by the time I reach it. The sun warms my back as I leave behind dust for those who only walk, happy to stretch my legs after spending so much time creating my student's Stry'k. I recall that Stygg has sired several pups and has requested my presence before, but this is the first inspection I have been able to attend. More speed! I see the Hall at the roads end and there is a procession of females approaching it! Females? No not just females, these are all Matriarchs! Every one of them bears the great mark of their anointing upon one bare shoulder. Bounding up the stairs, I slide into the Great Hall just before they arrive only to meet a familiar hand that quickly clasps my forearm.

"I am pleased that you are here," Stygg says quietly and then in a louder tone, "I am Honored you are in attendance, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn. He again closes harder on my forearm and I lean to touch his forehead in the greeting of Brothers. He whispers, "You are nearly late! I have wagered on how long after your death will it take you to find Cetanu's Hall great Hunter!" His eyes gleam at me and I know that my clever friend counts on my public decorum to prevent engaging his face with my friendly fist.

The doorway arcs wide as though bashed-in by a group of brawling YoungBloods! Instantly my body jumps into an attack posture. A warning growl makes tremors in my throat. One of the most stunning females I've ever seen has thrown the doorway wide open without warning and enters, crouching as if to fight. The rest of her sisters thunder in behind her. Breathing catches in mid-throat as my eyes take them in. Such splendor assembled in one group! I recognize an Elder Matriarch…it is Honored Di'sa from the High Council. I know Stygg has sired some of her offspring. They are all great beauties, but my eyes are on Di'sa and the even larger female who entered that continually captures my attention. The statuesque one who towers a full head over the others, catches me watching and snarls. My eyes flip to the Elder Hunter in our group and then join him to automatically seek the floor in respect even as I long to run hands over the tallest one's bulging hips and biceps. But where is the pup-bearer? Where is Gu-lee with Stygg's pup? I raise my brow curiously at Stygg.

"These are her relations," he softly clicks in hunt code. "She would not call for them unless something was wrong."

"With the pup?" I click back.

"We will see."

The Honorable Elder deigns to speak to the lead female, "She is not yet here, Honored Matriarch. Please, rest yourselves and enjoy some refreshment while we wait for her to join us."

The female and her companions scent the air, searching for the truth of the Elder's words. Would they doubt him? For Paya's sake, he is a respected Elder! Then Di'sa replies, "We will wait with you Honorable Elder, but we prefer to stand and this is not the time for refreshment."

The Matriarchs are not in the mood for any hospitality, intent on giving off the perfume of menace along with unforgiving stares. They stand expectantly as my jaws drop when my friend Stygg nearly brushes the lead female and huffs at her. Before he can move another step he is tackled by the largest of the females and is on the floor with her hand around his neck and his blade arm pinned. Her ferocious anger coats my tongue with her delicious warrior musk while I envy Stygg the walls of thick thighs that gird his midsection. She asks the lead female, Di'sa, for permission to punish him.

I'm surprised that the answer is no. The lead beauty calmly speaks with my friend. Ah, but of course, he has Sired some of her pups. He told me so, just as he tells her now that he is the Sire of the pup about to be presented. And so now his former mate attends the Sire inspection of her daughter by him. I nearly mutter aloud, "Such bravery, my friend or stupidity. We will see." The huge female who downed Stygg glares at me, her hearing is keen! My eyes seek the floor even as my body longs for me to dare further disrespect. To feel such a female upon you! I stick my mating thoughts back into the dark room where they reside most of the time. It is many moons until the rut.

Finally Stygg is allowed to rise. To the left a movement catches my eye and I turn to see the awaited-for Bearer holding her newborn. Truly, the beauty of her Bearer has been passed down to her also. No wonder Stygg sought her out. Such a strong, elegant form with finely honed muscles would turn any Hunter's eye. I catch myself trying for her scent as she passes the child to one of the other females and her Bearer stands very near to her, almost as if she is helping her to stand. Is this why all the females are here? Stygg said that they are all her family and they would not be here if everything was normal. Perhaps it is not the pup, but the Bearer who needs their protection.

The females have surrounded the new pup and I hear exclamations of praise along with affectionate clicks. It seems they are to inspect it before the Sire. Who is to question the privilege of females even here in the great Hunters Hall? At last, the circle of femininity opens and Stygg enters to take hold of his child. I can tell from his face that he is greatly pleased with it. I join the other Hunters, pushing through the opening in the circle to see. He proudly holds up the pup and I can tell that it is well formed and…just a tiny newling. Unless there is some true problem, all newborns look much the same to me, even my own. Perhaps I do not have what is known as 'the eye' for evaluating the potential in a youngling. I am not concerned. I chose the females I compete for carefully. My offspring are excellent. When it comes to examination, evaluating the ability of a Hunter is what I live for!

The scent of female alarm accosts me, which one is it? The Bearer is stressed. Probably by all of us closing in on her pup. I and the other males begin to back off quietly even as Stygg springs to action and begins the show of pushing the Hunters away. The Bearer barks a threat to damage our seed-makers while her sisters bristle with the intent to help her. My eyes seek the floor again in respect, even as my feet continue to carry me backward. While touching a female, even in battle, is desirable, getting the c'jit pounded out of you by the family of an over-protective Bearer is not. Stygg pronounces his ritual blessing in the midst of the growing commotion and then, as suddenly as they came, the females are gone.

I politely tap my friend in the chest, "Stygg, you are either the most confident Hunter in the Clan, or you have a completely empty skull!" I cock my head to him as though listening for something and then address my fellows, "Do you hear anything rolling around?" The group erupts in trills.

Stygg gives me the eye of ill intent, yet I know that he knows I have paid him back for his earlier jests at my expense. We clap each others backs. "Let us go drink with the others, brave Stygg! We will listen to them tell mostly true tales before we honor them with the telling of our own."


	5. The Bravest Pup

Chapter 5: The Bravest Pup

 _Du skal kravle, før du kan gå._ _  
_ _You have to learn to crawl before you can walk. – Danish Proverb_

This is the best hiding place! Ka will not find me here! The big leaves cover the sight of my heat shape and my scent is buried in the sweet flowers. I must not make a sound or someone will find me! Here is a good place to be, as my Ka says, "alone with my thoughts." Ka…that is such a baby word. I must remember to call her Gu-lee, Honored Bearer Gu-lee. I am growing up and I must talk like it!

Tomorrow is the beginning of my eighth long cycle and it is time I leave this house, leave my Bearer, to be trained. It is a great honor to be eight. And I AM PROUD…but, I will miss Ka so much. I mean, my Bearer Honored Gu-lee. My throat suddenly feels tight and my face hurts. It is the water trying to rain from my eyes again. It is a baby thing to do and I must _never_ let it happen again! Stupid eye-rain! At least no one can see me here.

Ka tells me that when I am upset, I must take a deep breath and begin to think of good things. I will. First, there is Ka…Honored Gu-lee. She is so big and strong and smart! She is the best Ka in the world. She has taught me so much! Yes, the second thing is my learning. I know how to obey and always speak the truth and to be a good listener and a good runner. I can climb high, jump high, and growl loudly! The third good thing is… I am brave! Very brave! My Ka says that I am the bravest of all her pups! She told me that when I climbed the rock face near where we play.

I remember we were all playing Hunt and it was my turn to be the prey. I ran as fast as the wind to get away from the Hunters who were counting to one-hundred. I splashed into the water that makes a pond at the bottom of the tall rocks. I hoped my scent was washed away, and I was looking around for where to run to next when I looked up. The cliff…it could be climbed! Searching for places to grab or wedge my hands and feet, I carefully made my way up, up, and up until I could pull myself on the top. It was so much fun! The Hunters searched for me all afternoon and did not find me! It was only when I heard Ka…Gu-lee calling for me that I looked down over the edge.

"I am here, Ka!"

Her head looked up so fast! At first, I thought she was angry with me, but then she said, "Anu, you are amazing! You climbed all the way up there by yourself! You are the bravest pup I have ever borne! Now you must come down."

I obeyed and climbed down. It was harder to go down than up, but I slowly and carefully did it with my Ka watching and waiting below. All the other pups had already gone home with their Bearers. My Ka and I quietly walked home in the sunset. Such a good thing to remember!

And suddenly, I feel better. I am a good pup. I will become a good student in the Training camp and I will make my Bearer proud! And my Sire too! All of my Bloodline will be proud of me! Someday, I will be Honorable Anu…Bearer Anu? I cannot imagine myself as grown and carrying a pup in my arms. But someday it will happen. Now I am only a pup who will become a student. The best student in the whole Clan! No, the best student in all the Clans! I can see all the masked Hunters, white-haired Elders, Bearers with pups and regal Matriarchs in a great crowd. They are cheering for me! "Honorable Anu! Great Anu! Never has there been one so brave!" I bask in their praises as they lift me high and carry me through the streets…

A gentle shaking rocks my shoulder, "Anu? Anu, wake up!"

My bleary eyes open, the crowd was roaring for me and now? Oh, I was dreaming. "Ka, I fell asleep. I am sorry if I am late for anything."

"I've been searching for you for some time. This is an excellent hiding place!"

"Yes, it is! I found it last moon." I am happy to see that she is not angry with me.

"It is a good place to be alone with your thoughts, Anu?"

"It is Ka, I mean Honored Gu-lee."

My Ka looks puzzled, "You have never addressed me this way before. Why so formal?"

"Oh, I am a student now. I must begin to speak as an adult."

"You are a student at the next cycle's sunrise, Anu. Right now, you are still my pup and I want you enjoy you that way for one last evening." She gives me her big, beautiful smile and I see the sparkle of one of her tusk rings.

"I want to be your pup!" I raise my arms to her and she whisks me up onto her chest. I feel so happy here. Her lovely scent makes me feel so good.

"No matter how big you get, deep inside you will always be my pup," she whispers to me and I wonder how that can be.

* * *

The next morning I am awakened by pounding at our door. Still in bed, I see that Ka looks grim and sets her jaws as she goes to see who is there. From my furs, I listen. "Honored Gu-lee, I am the Honorable Trainer Uðr. I am to escort your offspring to the camp at once."

"I did not expect you so early," she replies. I hear tension in her growl. At the word Trainer, I jump to my feet and pull on my cloth, then run to the door before Ka can come for me and stand before the Trainer with bowed head, just as my Ka has taught.

"Is this the one?" he questions.

"She is…Anu."

"Look at me!" he commands. Trying not to tremble, I look up and up and up. He is dressed in armor and full mask. I hardly ever get to see Hunters in full armor!

"Follow me," he orders. I look at Ka and she nods to me.

"Learn well, my Anu! Make me proud!"

"I will!" I promise and then run to catch up with the striding Hunter. I dare not look back as my face hurts.

Keeping up with him is work. My pup trot works to keep up with my Ka but I have not ever had to go for such a long time. At least I get to rest in front of the different houses where the Trainer goes to get other students. Soon there are fourteen of us running behind him. We do not talk, only gasp for air. The road is wide and we spread out. We pass the playing field and the cliff I climbed. This is the farthest from home I have ever gone! My legs are hurting but I do not dare to stop. One pup has slowed to a walk. I think he has a cramp in his side because he holds a hand to his middle and is bent. We soon leave him behind. Will anyone go to him or must he find the camp alone? I cannot think about it, I must keep moving my legs and breathing. The pain is less now and my lungs have settled. I push myself until I am running right behind the Trainer.

The sun has broken over the horizon when we finally get to camp. "Line up!" the Trainer orders. I stand tall and still while the others stand in a row beside me. I do not look at them, but wait for the next order. The Trainer walks back and forth, looking at each of us. Sometimes stopping and tapping something into his wristcom. I cannot read his face or his scent. What does he look for?

An older student comes up and addresses him, face down in respect. Then the Trainer speaks, "You will address me as Honorable Trainer Uðr ! This looks to be a worthy class. BUT only training and time will shape you into Hunters ready for Chiva. Earning your mark is still many long cycles away. Starting today, each of you will train with me. As you progress, other Trainers will teach you their specialties. It is my duty to prepare you in the basics. This young Unblood is a third long-cycle student. He will first take you to eat and then he will show you where things are located in this camp and take you to where your supplies are issued. We will regroup right here at the peak of the cycle. You are to respect and obey him as you would me."

The Unblood student growls at us to follow him. His steps are smaller than the Trainers so it is easier to stay with him. I do not care to be near this Unblood so I walk slowly and find the end of the line of students. Our class is five females and nine males. The male we left behind on the road has not shown up. I do not know if he will. Only four of our class are known to me as playmates. One of my play friends, Agi, moves nearer to me. I know it is for protection. I have sent him to the ground during our play more than once, so he looks up to me. Other classes of students walk by us. Most of them are older and I only look for a short time before moving my eyes on. There is risk in staring at older pups. There is strength in numbers when you are the youngest. My Ka taught me this. Ka, your strong arms and warm scent are not here to make me feel better. I am on my own now. I will make you proud!

Our class is taken to the far end of a large hall, filled with tables of students. Here and there, Trainers walk around and are bowed to respectfully. We join the line waiting for a tray of food. The line is long but moves well and soon I have a tray heaped with meat and fruit. We are led to our assigned table and all pour ourselves cups of water from the large jug there. I am not hungry now, but I eat. The run was long and I know I need food to stay strong. I grab a handful and begin to chew. Then I see that one the others at the table stares at me. I stare back for a moment. I don't know her but she is large and strong. Now her stare turns into a glare. This is a clear challenge!

I stop eating for a moment to remember what Ka says, "When challenged, is the challenger worth your time and blood? What will you gain by fighting them?"

"I…we all need to eat," I tell her from my full mouth. I eat but I continue to watch her. She does not look away and sounds out a low growl. What words would sound best now to put her in her place? What would one of the Hunters say? I know!

"Let us eat now. I will kick your ass later."

Perhaps that was not the best thing to say. In a flash she is on me, pulling me from my meat and trying to drag me to the floor. As my Sire once told me, I am stronger than I look. I kick her in the stomach and send her on her butt. She jumps back up and charges me, screaming, as all the students begin to gather around us. It is easy to dodge her and as she flies past I grab her arm and twist it painfully behind her back.

"I said that I will kick your ass later!" I try to sound calm and older in my lowest most adult voice. "Do you submit?"

She tries to kick but cannot reach me. I twist her arm more. "Do you submit?"

She nods that she will and I let her go. "Go eat your meat!" I growl and return to my plate. The crowd gives way for me. For now, I enjoy the respect of my small class. Just as on the playground, I will have to prove I am best and as I look at the others around the table, I know it will happen more than once. Ka has told me to expect it and that I must do whatever is honorable to keep being the best. She said I must always do my best and I will!

As I cram in another mouthful, the students are all looking at me. What now? Did I forget to do something? I chew furiously to clear my mouth and realize that they are not looking at me, they look OVER me. My body freezes as I swallow and am able to scent a Hunter behind me. What should I do? I slowly tilt my head up and back but cannot see him. Is that a click of laughter behind me? Quickly I stand with as much dignity as possible and assume submission before him. It is not Honorable Trainer Uðr but it is an adult, so I submit.

"Student!" he says in a low voice. "You prefer to fight than eat?"

What kind of a question is this? I think for a moment how best to honestly answer. "No, Honorable Hunter. I know this is the time to eat."

"Then why fight?"

"I was challenged, Honorable Hunter. I told her that this was the time to eat, but she still challenged."

"I did not observe her crossing the floor to push you in the chest, Student."

"She did not, Honorable Hunter. She glared and growled her challenge."

"I see…Student! You may look at me so that you may remember who is speaking to you. I am properly addressed as Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn."

"Sei! Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn." I look up at the very large Trainer and carefully see all of him. He is dressed as all Trainers, in a cloth and with the leather sash of his office. His long locks tell me that he is older than the other Trainers I have seen here. On his arm there is a strange mark of many scars. It is not something I have seen before and I look closely as I try to figure it out."

"Student! Do you know what this mark on my arm means?"

"H'ko, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, please teach me."

"I have earned this mark through extra training and accomplishment beyond Chiva. It is this mark that earns me the title 'Elite'. I see your eyes widen. You have not heard of this before?"

"H'ko, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn. I have heard this title, but did not truly know what it meant. I am honored by your teaching." He nods at me, "There is still much more for you to learn about it…about everything."

I nod respectfully and then, before I can think, words fall out of my mouth, "Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, may I ask a question?"

"Sei, Student, you may."

"Will you be training our class?"

"H'ko, young one. I train only those who pass their Chiva and show the promise and desire to hone their skills further."

I feel my eyes widen again. "Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, I hope I have the privilege to be trained by you someday."

"That is a lofty ambition. We will see, Student. In time, we will see. I am here occasionally to check on the progress of students and keep an eye on especially talented students. Should I keep my eye on you?"

"You should, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn." He barely lifts his brow and then walks on. I am so proud that I have used all the manners Ka taught me. Now I must hurry to finish this meal before we are gathered again before our Trainer. As I eat, I watch the Elite Trainer continue his way across the dining hall, speaking once in a while to another Trainer or to one of the Students.

So there is training beyond Chiva. Why would anyone want this? Once you are an adult and Clan member, we females can bear pups, the males can Hunt and sire pups. What else is there? There is nothing, unless you desire to become a Healer or something like that. If Ka were here I could ask her, instead I must figure it out. I ignore my friend Agi as he whispers, "You asked a question of an Elite Trainer? I wish to be as brave as you!"

If I am not brave enough to ask a question, how can I learn?


	6. A Formidable Case

**Chapter 6: A Formidable Case**

 ** _For it is good to travel with hope and with courage,_**

 ** _but it is still better to travel with knowledge. –_ _Ragnar, Vikings_**

This examination table is as hard as a rock, my buttocks whine. _It is worse than a rock, because my thighs are sticking to its unforgiving surface. Waiting for the Healer to examine me and officially pronounce my barren state, darkens my mood. How long must I wait for my appointment? Surely the Healer does not have the entire planet's females to attend to. A chill creeps up my spine. Logic tells me it is not cold in here but my bare flesh shivers anyway._

 _I loathe being here. The mating begins soon and my inability to bear any more offspring will see my name added to the illustrious list of non-participants. Honored Matriarch Di'sa finally ordered me here and told me she was tired of my excuses. Remembering her words, fills me with shame._

 _Until recently, I have always respected my Bearer by obeying her immediately. Why have I suddenly become different? It is true, just as she pointed out that I have been unusually preoccupied with Anu's leaving. It has always caused me sadness when my pup leaves home for training. You would think I would be used to it by now._

 _But, Anu is special. I know that Paya has a different life path prepared for her and I can only help now, by praying that she will make the wisest choices. Yet, she is only a youngling and she must make her own way, a way that will include mistakes. That is the way of learning._

I am startled by the appearance of someone in the doorway. It is a Hunter. He pauses politely, waiting for me to allow him in. I take my time evaluating him. Bright eyes drop a little as he shows respect. _His forehead bears a familiar Clan mark. Although he seems youthful from his slight build, his mark is well healed and scarred. So, he is not so youthful. From his adult markings and his locks falling only to mid-shoulder, I know he is young but also somewhat slender for his age. Perhaps that is why he turned to healing. It is difficult to be among the Hunters when you are slight._

Lightly touching his chest and keeping his eyes low, he speaks with a pleasant deep voice. "I am Honorable Healer Myn'dill at your service, Honored Bearer Gu-lee.

"Ttfffffft!" I hiss at him, still riled at this humiliation. "That is why I am here, Healer. To have you affirm that I am barren. You appear quite young to be a full Healer." _I cannot seem to stop the sarcasm that drips from my tongue._

I detect no emotion from him at my rudeness. His voice calmly continues, "Honored One, I have only recently become a Healer. However, I was among the finest in my class. Now, tell me why you should be declared barren."

"Tell you why? Because I spent two entire cycles in the birthing caves, delivering my latest born. I only birthed her by using my hands on top of my womb to help shove her out. It would be stupid and irresponsible to risk another."

"Let me scan you and run some tests. Let me confirm your status." He waves an upper mandible questioningly, awaiting permission to proceed. I barely nod my compliance. _How good of a Healer can he be at such a youthful age? Just out of school, he admitted. I should leave and make an appointment with another Healer, but I dare not risk Di'sa's wrath._

He asks, "Would you lay back and let me run the scanner over you?"

The cold table is a shock to my back as I swing my legs around and assume the requested position. I growl my displeasure, "Can you not heat this thing?"

 _Has he ever bared his body and lay upon this table?_ He flips a switch and the surface begins to warm. _Stupid male! Why didn't he have it warmed already?_

Holding very still, I barely breathe as the scanner is waved through the air over me. "Would you turn your face to the side," he requests. I feel the sharp prick of a needle in my neck as blood is withdrawn for testing.

"Honored Gu-lee. I will return shortly. You may pass the time in the waiting area; there is refreshment and reading available."

Briskly he walks away. _I am, after all, just another patient to him. He does not feel how my body longs to create another pup. Ha, Gu-lee, you are foolish! How could he? A male!_

With a head shake I peel myself away from the metal table to dress. In the waiting area, I grab one of the water flasks and head for a chair near a reader. An undignified plop settles my body and I am glad that no one else is here to witness this lack of grace. I am too agitated and on edge to think about all the good things just now.

Flicking on the reader, I scan the news. Automatically, I first read the list of students who have failed their training and have been consigned to the slave cast of the Eta. _Never have any of my pups failed. Thankfully, my Anu's name is not there._

There IS a pup I know on the list! It is one of Anu's playmates. _Why did he fail at his training so soon? What could have happened? Perhaps Anu will know and tell me in the future. There is no one else to ask, such things are not discussed openly._

I scroll to the next item. The last Clan ship has arrived in port in preparation for rut season. I have noticed a recent lack of pups in the streets. _I always kept my pups up and away from foul-tempered adults!_

I remember the Trainers during the rut, as they took turns participating. The ones allowed to leave first had the best opportunity to compete for choice females. Those who left second after the first ones returned might not have mated at all. They sometimes came back with exploding short tempers.

 _No frustrated Trainer had better take his anger out on Anu!_ My talons dig into my palms. I relax a little when I remember that the other Trainers will keep an eye on the aggravated ones.

There is not much else to read that interests me. There is the list of new pups, born from the last long cycles couplings. _Why congratulate those who I can no longer join? There is so much I will miss: bumpy heads carried by little legs, scampering through the house; speaking with the other Bearers as our pups play together in the field; the sour-milk breath of nursing pups; watching all four jaws wriggle earnestly as they try to mimic my words…and countless other things._

My memories swirl away at the reappearance of Healer Myn'dill. "Please come with me, Honored Gu-lee."

I follow him back to an exam room, bracing myself for the inevitable.

"Be seated," he motions me to a chair.

"I prefer to hear this standing."

"Your blood work attests that you have long cycles of fertility left. However, your scans show an anomaly has formed in your body. I will show you." Flipping on a screen and pointing, "This large white shape in your abdomen lies under the birth organ towards your spine. It is the reason your delivery was so difficult. It acts as an obstruction. I am amazed you were able to deliver at all!"

"So, this white c'jit is my sentence. It does not matter why. The fact remains, Healer, I will no longer be a Bearer!"

"The growth is extra tissue, perhaps even scar tissue. Have you ever had an injury in this part of your body?"

"I took a tail hit about there from a young hard meat during Chiva. Fortunately, it was not fatal and I healed well. Could that have caused this?

"Possibly. If so, the tissue could be removed surgically. Of course, more scar tissue will eventually form from the surgery, but it could give you additional time to bear pups."

 _What sense can be made of this? How dare this upstart Healer make such a suggestion and offer me hope! This is against everything I have ever been taught. All know that only the fittest may reproduce._

"What? That is blasphemy. How dare you!" I lift my hand to rake him with my claws.

"Honored One, hear me! It depends on WHY the scar tissue has occurred. I can run some testing of your genes to determine if this is due to a flaw in your genetic coding. If it is, then we do nothing. However, if some outside force like your Chiva injury, has caused it, then we can appeal to the High Council for you to be healed and retain your status."

I stop my talons mid-air, "I have never heard of such a thing!"

"It has not happened often. But I would be remiss in my duty to you if I did not speak of it."

"Can you evaluate my genes right now?"

"Honored Gu-lee, I anticipated your request and it is already being done. Please forgive my impudence." He bows his head.

"There is nothing to forgive. How long will it take to know?"

"I should be able to deliver the results quickly. Will you wait again?"

"Sei!"

Nervously, I peruse the reader, mindlessly scrolling. _In all my life I have never heard of such a process. Appeal to the High Council to be repaired and be able to bear pups again? I must speak to my Bearer. She will guide me._

I try to pacify my growing anticipation of what the Healer will say and pace the floor. My strides cover the space quickly and do nothing to satisfy my edginess. A gnawing desire to pick up chairs and smash them onto the floor seeks permission to occur. But I am better disciplined than that – for now.

At last, the Healer again summons me back to the examination cubicle. "Honored One, the mass of tissue impacting your birthing organ is simply scar tissue. Logically, it is there from your Chiva wound. I find no other cause for it due to any inherited weakness or flaw. If you desire, I will present the evidence for your claim."

"So it can be corrected?"

"I believe the odds are very good that I can do so. However, it is a procedure that no one has much experience with. I will consult with every Healer on Yaut to gain information before I proceed. If I am successful, I believe that you can bear several more healthy pups before you are required to classify yourself as barren."

 _And if you are not…then my path will remain as it is now. I must try for this. Yes, I have aged but I am still too young to join the ranks of Matriarchs._

"How soon can you do this? How soon can I be healed? The rut is nearly here!"

His mandibles splay a bit as I barrage him with questions.

"Honored One, you must contact the High Council for an emergency session. I will begin to access all needed information. If the High Council approves, I will do the procedure immediately. You will need perhaps three cycles to heal."

"Three cycles! Why so long? Even the seriously wounded return to the fight almost immediately after the power of our healing medicines."

His eyes sparkle and I scent a sense of slight mirth, "You speak truth, however your body must be healed enough to withstand mating, not something as civilized as hunting or war."

Ignoring his humor, I was counting cycles as he spoke. _If I can get approval for this immediately, I could join this season's mating very close to its official start. I risk not get the choicest of mates the longer I wait… Hurry!_ I punch my wristcom to contact my Bearer.

She answers quickly, her voice sounding impatient, "Gu-lee, I am busy. What do you desire?"

"Honored Matriarch, I have just learned the cause of Anu's difficult birth. I can be medically repaired. I have a Healer to testify for me. May I make an immediate case before the High Council?"

I try to quiet my excited breathing from blurting out all the words. Moments pass in silence, as I know she is evaluating.

"I will ask for a session, Gu-lee. I hope that your evidence is substantial and properly prepared. I will reply soon."

I turn upon Healer, sudden doubt filling me, "I hope we know what we are doing!"

He draws himself up with a little huff, "Do you question my honor?"

"Wha..? H'ko, Healer. Stand down. It is not your or my honor I question, it is our sanity. If my request to be healed is denied, we will look foolish indeed. And then, others will begin to question our honor. And can we do this so I can mate this season?"

Myn'dill's eyes soften, as though he were my Sire, "Do not forecast a problem where one does not yet exist. Let us deal with one thing at a time. Shall we?"

"My Bearer always says that. You are wise beyond your years, Honorable Healer."

"With your courage, Honored One, and my knowledge, we will make a formidable case."


	7. A Very Bad Thing

**Chapter 7: A Very Bad Thing**

 _A rotten branch will be found in every tree. – The Saga of Olaf Haraldsson c. 148_

It is our first stretching exercise of the cycle I stumble back from the surprise push to my shoulder. Regaining my balance, I am face to chest with the largest student in my class, who is glaring down at me.

"Answer my challenge! You took that other student by surprise, but I am ready for you. I dare your smallest claw to even tap my shoulder."

 _May your tusks rot off! Someday I'll be bigger than you, c'jit breath! How many must I fight? So many call me names and dare me to fight them. I am tired, but to be the best, I must win each time._

Our trainer stands back to see what I will do. I stare at the male who dares me and give a shove to his wide shoulder. _He looks strong._ I spread my legs and bend my knees, trying to find center, just as we have been practicing. Now, I wait for him to move. _He looks really angry with all his jaws spread out_. I swallow the sour taste in my throat and set my face in stone like an adult. _I face my enemy without fear._ Then he roars so poorly that I chirp. _Funny! A scary face and a growl like a newborn._ _Just a pup, playing Hunter. Ka always says to stay calm. I will make his jaws dig dirt!_

I scent anger as the big pup begins to move. _Cetanu's seed! My Sire says that, it sounds so adult. This stupid head is trying to circle. He IS circling! How does he know how to do this? We have not learned it yet. Dishonorable show off! Your pride is my win, c'jit for brains._

He moves his legs, crossing one over the other to make the circle. _He looks at me, never at his feet and does not trip. I could not do as well…not yet._

He goes around me and I turn in place, always keeping my eyes on him. Then, quick as the wind he is on me. My back presses the ground and he sits on my middle with big hands tightened just above my neck rings. I hear the ritual words, "Do you yield?"

 _What else I can do? He is heavy, I cannot twist under him. I cannot pull his hands from my neck. He ignores my claws digging into his arms. C'jit, my first loss._

"Yield," I squeak.

He jumps up to his feet. Turning his face to the ceiling, he howls out victory but sounds more like a hungry pup. _I bet he'll be glad when his voice lowers. I would laugh again if I had not just lost._

My head down in shame, I get up. Suddenly, Trainer is here between us. I look up in surprise and see his outer jaws are pulled tight against his face. His anger scents the room. _I am glad he is not looking at me!_

"Pup! Who taught you to circle?"

"An Honorable Hunter in my bloodline, Honorable Trainer Uðr."

"An Honorable Hunter would have taught you when to use it! You come here with a bit of training and you choose to use it against another who has not yet learned it. Do you think this was honorable? Speak up!"

The student's side jaws go limp. "H'ko, Honorable Trainer Uðr. I…do not, now that you have spoken."

"Learn to think before you strike. Your behavior was shameful. Let this be a lesson to all of you. Look at each other! You are to become Hunt brothers and sisters. You are all allies. It is not honorable to fight each other in an unfair fight."

Trainer looks at all of us as the lesson burns in my brain. _So he WAS dishonorable. I judged right._

"Students, do we fight with weapons when our opponent has none?"

"H'ko," we shout.

"Do we fight with throwing disks when our opponent has only a still blade?"

"H'ko!"

In this school, do we fight the unlearned with a technique they have not learned?

"H'ko!"

The Trainer places a hand on the shoulder of the dishonored student, "From now on, be true to this learning. And do not be over-confident because your opponent is small. Sometimes the smallest are the fastest. This female, she will be bigger than you in ten long cycles." The pup keeps his head down.

Then Trainer growls out, "I declare this challenge a draw!" The shamed student glares at me for the briefest instant, with piercing golden eyes.

 _Good, I have not lost yet. C'jit breath has been trained a little… he dared to stare again! Was that another challenge? I will keep my guard up. He will eat dirt later, after I have learned more._ I lift my chin defiantly at him, but he is already looking away. I see our trainer looking at me and quickly put my chin back down.

"Back to your exercise!" Trainer orders.

We go back to work, finding our true center of balance. _"The true beginning of all to come," Trainer says._ Again, I do my crouch. Balanced on my feet, legs spread and knees bent. I hold my chest forward with a straight back and head up. My arms are spread out and slightly forward. When I feel very steady, I test myself by jumping up and turning completely around in the air. _I have done this since I can remember but not like this. I must come back down into the centered pose as easily as I left it. Balance must come to my body without having to think about it._ I grunt with effort as I land, and prepare to try again.

By the end of the session, I have improved. Actually, my Bearer taught me how to crouch as all do with their pups. Trainer will make us better until we are perfect. _I was not perfect today. I will be…soon._

It is now time for water and toileting. Still a little green-faced, I ignore everyone around me. There is only time to gulp down the cool water and then head for the toilet line. I relieve myself and cleanse, then quickly rejoin my class just in time to hear the order to sit in a circle on the floor of the arena. No sooner are we seated than Trainer briskly takes the center. I sit up straight, it is time to listen. He taps the recorder on his wristcom. We will have this lesson to study later in our rooms.

"Unbloods, listen carefully! What is the meaning of honor? The honorable are brave and fight fairly. They respect others and have the strength to do what is right according to our code.

"Yet, it is not enough to be brave. Just as important is self-control. Do not act without thought in the face of an insult or even danger. Because acting on your feelings without using your wits will usually cause more problems than it solves. Why? One reason is that keeping self-respect and the respect of others is more important than satisfying a small insult. The other reason is that expressing worry or fear is useless. Instead of wasting your energy on emotion - it is better to figure out a solution.

"Questions?"

One student, the female I fought during our first meal, gets up from the floor and stands with head bowed, "Honorable Trainer Uðr, I ask, how may I improve my self-control?"

"That is one of the reasons you are here, UnBlood. It is a subject learned through practice, not words. You will practice this…many times until you have some mastery of it. Be seated."

The student sits on the floor. I smile at her. We are friends now and that was a good question.

The trainer continues, "Be clear in your mind, self-control requires a life-time of practice. You do not suddenly possess it as if it were a weapon or clothing. It is something that becomes part of you as you learn, train, and mature."

 _A question gnaws in my brain._ _Should I ask it? Ka says that the only stupid question is the unasked one._ Rising to my feet, I keep my head in respect and ask, "Honorable Trainer Uðr, I ask, what if self-control is very hard for me to learn?"

I study my feet in the silence. _Is my face turning green again? I shouldn't have asked this. Why is it taking so long for Trainer to answer?_

"It is more difficult for some than others, true. Those who do not learn it will be plucked from our ranks by Cetanu."

My jaws quaver with emotion and my fists become balls. _Such a thing will NOT happen to me! They die? Why not make them aseigan or eta?._

"You have another question?"

"Sei, Honorable Trainer Uðr, I ask, why do they not become servants or slaves? Why must they die?

"Even servants and slaves require self control. Those who do not find it within do not survive the hunts and challenges. If they do not die in training or Chiva, Cetanu finds them quickly afterward.

* * *

The evening meal was quiet after a hard day of learning. Now lying on my cot in the dark, I hear regular breathing and some soft tusk chatter. _The others in the room sound like they are already finding sleep._ _Why won't my mind be quiet? I am comfortable and tired. What is that? A scent of hate is near. Who?_

Suddenly, I cannot breathe. Something has pinned me to the bed. Even my hands are held captive under the weight. Strong hands cover my mouth. _I know this scent. It is the dishonorable one!_

"Do not think I am finished with you," his low voice hisses close to my face. "You will never know when or where it will happen. But by the Gods, I swear it will. I was disgraced today and YOU will pay!"

Suddenly, he jumps off me. Leaping from my bed, I stand in the middle of the room, ready to fight. _He is gone. They are all still asleep. No one saw him. No one heard him. It is my word against his. What will he try to do to me?_

 _I must not fear this coward. So shameful - to sneak in here at night. Why is he so cowardly, so dishonorable? I do not understand. Ka, I wish I could speak with you. Should I go to Trainer? He must not think me fearful. In truth, this stronger pup could really hurt me. If I am hurt bad, will it delay my training?_

Sleep does not come. I toss and turn, trying to think instead of just fear. Sometime later, my mind is set. _I must ask wisdom from the most honorable of the honorable. I could speak with Trainer. He is wise. Who is the wisest? Is the Elite Trainer around?_

I sneak from my bed. It is not yet our rising time but I am fully awake and on a mission. Quickly, I splash myself with water, dry and put on a clean cloth. Soon the sky will be bright and all the students will wake up. There is not much time to search for the Elite. _He will know what I should do._ _Ka told me to always learn from the best._

Running carefully, I keep my mouth open, searching for his scent. Through the empty arenas, the empty halls of the trainer's quarters, and the empty eating hall, I search. The only sound is my bare feet slapping the floor. Many scents flow into my mouth but not the one I seek.

 _He is not here. So I will ask Trainer. But where is he? I do not know which of the quarters are his. I will wait here in the eating hall. He will be here soon. Trainers eat first._

 _I must practice what I will say to him. My words must be clear and honorable. Just what happened, not how I feel. But I wish to fight that coward. I will push his face into the floor so hard that his side-jaws will break!_

* * *

Something just poked my back. _There it is again. C'jit, I am on the floor…I was waiting for Trainer and fell asleep like a pup. I wish I were invisible._

Jumping to my feet, I bow my head and see the huge feet of many Trainers around me. The only sound is my heart beating. I try to control myself but I know that the aroma of shame leaks from me. The voice of Honorable Trainer Uðr rumbles. I did not know he could speak so softly.

"UnBlood, why are you here?"

"I was searching. Something bad happened. I need…wise words."

"I see. So, you were up early, looking for me." Slight clicking laughter comes from the other Trainers.

"H,H,H'ko, Honorable Trainer Uðr. I was not looking for you."

Loud laughter now fills the eating hall. My face grows as hot as fire.

"Silence!" A deep growl that is not my trainer orders the room quiet and to my horror, my outer jaws tremble in pup-like fear. Not daring to look anywhere but down, I do not know who has spoken. There is only silence now until my Trainer again speaks.

"Who were you looking for, UnBlood?"

"I ask permission to explain," I squeak. _How can I say this? I must not be rude to Trainer._

"Sei, explain."

"My…my Bearer taught that if I need wisdom, I should ask the best for it. I am honored to be your student, Honorable Trainer Uðr but I need wisdom about…a very bad thing. Something that lacks honor. I was looking for Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn. He is not here. So, I waited for you, my Trainer. And, I was tired and fell asleep.

"Your Bearer is wise," my Trainer announces. "You are wise to heed her words and I will heed them also. The one you seek is here."

The deep voice I heard earlier speaks, "Come with me, UnBlood. We will speak." Numbly, I pad behind him to a corner of the hall. _Why did I not scent him? Thank the gods he is here. How shall I tell him what has happened? I remember now, all the words I practiced last night._

Sitting on a bench, he invites me to stand before him. I do, with head bowed low. "Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, may I ask for your wisdom?"

"Raise your head, youngling. Your neck will begin to ache soon."

I do as ordered and for the first time, really see him. Sitting in front of me, I see his great size. _He is larger than Trainer, with shoulders that could carry two pups on each side. The trainers have not dressed for the day, and are still in their simple cloths without armor. He has scars on his left arm and on his chest. "Lines of bravery," Ka calls them. I study him closely. His forehead mark is the same as all of our Clan._ _I am so proud to be in the same Clan with him_. I stand as tall as possible.

"Ask." He orders me.

"Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, last cycle I was challenged and thought I had lost. But Honorable Trainer Uðr said it was a draw because the one I fought circled me and…we…I have not learned how to do that yet.

"Then, last night, the same student snuck into my room. No others were awakened. He jumped on me in my bed and held me down. Then he whispered threats to me. He said that I must pay because he was dishonored and that I would not know when or where he would attack.

"In purity, I know that he is stronger and knows more about fighting than I do. I desire to fight him, but I could be seriously injured as there is much I have to learn. But, I do not want to appear cowardly and dishonor my line."

The Elite looks into my eyes. _Does he look for truth? My scent will tell him my words are true. His eyes are so dark. As dark as Cetanu._

"Before I advise you, I have a question. Why did you seek me out first to give you advice?"

"Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, you are an Elite. I want the best answer. You are the best choice."

A low clicking sounds. _Is he amused by this? How dare he!_

"I am not laughing at you, UnBlood. I am impressed that you thought this situation through instead of planning your own attack on him and possibly enlisting others to aid you." His brow rises at me, "You have told no one else of this?"

"I have not," I exclaim proudly.

"That is honorable. This is a difficult situation. There is no eyewitness to affirm your account, although I sense there is nothing but truth in your words. Still, it is your word against his. What would you think about gathering a Trainer tribunal and asking him?

"Honorable…"

The Elite cut me off, "This conversation will take forever if you keep on using my full title. I allow you to address me as Honorable One."

"Honorable One, he should admit what he did. If he does not, then you will scent it."

"What if he has learned to hold his scent?"

"Honorable One, I know of none my age who can do this."

"Well that IS truth. So we can find out publicly what he has done. Then what?"

"I should fight him. It is the honorable way."

"It is. He has threatened you. A mere insult could be ignored. But he has previously challenged you and shown himself to be a little trained. Do you think this would be an honorable fight?"

"H'ko, Honorable One, he would be dishonored if he fought me and that is why I have come to you. I do not know how honor acts in this situation."

"But you do, Unblood. Honor acts just as you have done. It is written, 'when knowledge of honor fails, consult with an Elder to obtain your actions.' Have you read this, UnBlood?"

"H'ko, I have not."

"You will. I know that your honor demands you fight him and this is at war with your knowledge that you will most probably lose and quite probably be injured. A serious injury at your age would be a waste, I agree. So, let me deal with this situation. Do you trust me to do so?"

"Your wisdom is greater than mine, Honorable One." I drop my eyes in respect.

"The other students are coming into the hall. Go. Eat with them."

I nod and then run to obey. _Thank you Paya and Cetanu! I will do a great honor to you…sometime when I am grown. My word is my bond._


	8. Matriarchal Matters

**Chapter 8: Matriarchal Matters**

" _It is about our people's future" – Ragnar Lothbrok, Vikings_

A slight breeze flows through the window and carries the freshness of a new cycle into my mouth as I view the day's agenda. With the morning meal finished, I

peruse what my faithful aseigan has organized for the day. She has been with me for a long time now and is as intelligent a servant as I have ever had, smart enough to assist me in tracking my duties as a High Council Matriarch.

There is a council session this morning to witness judgment on a dispute regarding a minor mineral-rich moon orbiting a planet in the Hal'r-3'10 system.

 _At least I can enjoy a morning of sport as this is settled by the strongest and best fighters from the arguing clans._

I look further down my agenda to see that I am also to attend a ceremony at Paya's Hall mid-cycle. It is to induct a new devotee into the School of Acolytes.

 _Such a silly thing to have anymore is this leftover relic from the past. Currently we can all read the sacred texts and interpret them for ourselves. We no longer require intercessors with the Gods. But there are many traditional Ancients, Elders and Blooded who still regularly call on an Acolyte for counsel. My prayers are a personal thing. I go to the seasonal celebrations. Isn't that enough? I prove my piety with my life. Still, what my daughter Gu-lee has requested may drive me to Paya's Great Hall to make a sacrifice._

 _Gu-lee, you have put me in a place of discomfort. I am your Bearer, but as a High Council Matriarch I must put that aside and judge in the best interests of society as a whole, not just what I might desire for you. I will request my sisters to call a meeting quickly to hear your case and I pray to the gods that it is a worthy one._

 _I should have more faith in Gu-lee. She has always made me proud. She would not bring something lightly to the Council – especially with me asking for her to be heard. Still, she has been in the throes of contemplating retirement from bearing and has recently been separated from Anu._

 _What a good looking little pup that one is! And who will want my Gu-lee when they know that she is still a bearer because of surgical repair? Even if the High Council allows it, the best Hunters are most discriminating. Has she thought of this?_

My thoughts are interrupted by my servant who stands at the doorway until she is recognized.

"Sei, Esja, what is it?"

"A delivery, Mistress, from the clothing maker."

"Put it in my dressing alcove. I will inspect it later. I will be leaving for the High Council Hall momentarily. My guards will go with me as usual. I need to sort through my correspondence files. I have marked the events I wish to attend. See that they are recorded in my planner.

"The mating season is upon us, it is time to sequester. The food store is prepared. We have all that we need and more. I will release the guards upon my return and then you and the house staff will secure this dwelling against intrusion. We may have a visitor, so prepare the largest guest quarters for her. Do you have any uncertainty regarding my instructions?"

"No, my Mistress. It shall be done."

I place the engraved badge of office over my breastplate and ensure that my left shoulder is exposed. _If any doubt my rank a glance at the scar pattern there will assure them_. Then, I head out. The two guards who stand outside my doorway automatically fall in, one ahead and one behind me. Their heads turn this way and that on constant alert for any threats to my presence.

 _It has been ages since anyone sought to harm a High Council Matriarch. The clans live within the Law these days, their minor disputes settled by blood and by the High Council. Should any Badblood step outside this rule, our legion of Arbitrators is ready to deal with them. There is no escape from Law. Still, it is prudent to have extra protection in public._

* * *

My guards stand behind me as I take my seat with the eight other Matriarchs high above the great High Council Hall. The property dispute between the clans is read aloud. When the reading is finished I lean eagerly forward, straining to see the two Hunters who are entering the arena of our great hall. They near us and give formal submission in unison, each on bended knee with head bowed.

 _Such magnificence! They make me long for the past when I was a highly desired Bearer and Hunters of their stature fought for the right to breed with me. Ah, those were the cycles. The clans have each sent their best Elite. They appear evenly matched. This should be exciting._

I glance down at the read-out for the match and see the combatant's names: Honorable Elite Hunter Mixcoat'l of clan A'zt-lan opposes Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn of clan Od'hroer-ir.

 _It has been some time since an Elite Trainer has graced a contest._

I focus on the Trainer as the two begin moving around the arena center in a close circle. There is no roaring of prowess or attempt to intimidate. Only deadly quiet fills the room. My talons grip the rail edge as I wait for one of them to pounce. Then, as deadly as Cetanu himself, Ro-gn hurls himself at the other, who does not evade but takes the hit straight-on with barely a wobble in his stance.

 _Two gods grapple with each other. Both seem equally strong. Ro-gn holds his own but so does Mixcoat'l._

Their silence turns to grunts of exertion as they strike and rake each other. Verdant blood gleams. The perfume of sweat, blood and male dominance swirls into the air.

 _Such power! I shall enjoy dreams of breeding this night. Which one of them would win for me?_

Mixcoat'l tries a drive of his body to break Ro-gn's left knee, but it is as though the Trainer has read the other's thoughts and dodges just in time.

 _The victor would roar his lust to the sky. I would approach him, perhaps shaking from his virile display, and thrust my hand against his chest._

Ro-gn dances behind and grabs his opponent's arms into a stiff-hold lock while Mixcoat'l roars and struggles to break the hold.

 _His inflamed eyes would lock with mine and I would cunningly turn my head and huff at him, taking in his heady scent._

Slowly, Mixcoat'l is forced to the floor and, as Ro-gn kneels into the small of his back, the Elite Trainer pulls until his neck veins bulge.

 _With strength born of training combined with lust, he would seize me even as I try to rake his arm with sharp claws. I give him a worthy fight as a last test of his worth and am relieved as he forces me over into submission. With a single hand he pins my wrists…_

A tremendous crack splits the air as Mixcoat'l's spine is broken. The light fades from his eyes and his head drops forward. The silent hall erupts in bellows of victory as all the Matriarchs join in to honor the conqueror.

 _So the trainer is the victor. His fame has just increased exponentially. Even though he is not yet an Elder, I would certainly consider him were I able. This elder body no longer carries the urge to bear young, but this flesh can remember the pleasures of mating…even if it would be a waste of seed, I would submit to this Elite Trainer any time…any where. The very thought sends quivers through me._

 _The sweet thickness of feminine arousal surrounds me! I am not alone in my thoughts about the winner._

Trying to bring my thoughts back to the council matters at hand and what I must do for my daughter, I tag his name on my com.

 _If nothing else it will be entertaining to track his career. Back to business, Di'sa. During our recess, I will request the High Matriarch to conduct a hearing for my Gu-lee. Paya, may she be prepared!_

* * *

The arena has been cleaned of sweat and blood. The High Council is now reassembled at my request to judge the petition of my daughter. She stands, with her usual regal bearing, accompanied by a smallish dark Hunter that I know to be her testifying Healer.

 _He is so young, this Healer Myn'dill._ _The ends of my talons prickle with impatience. My heart grows heavy with concern._

 _How can she expect to impress the Council's ruling with testimony from a junior Healer? Gu-lee, what has become of your judgment? Your brain?_

I look over the other Matriarchs to our leader. The High One is seated in her great chair of intertwined and carved bone. _Is it my imagination or do her eyes seem tired? Is some of their luster gone?_

I carefully search her body for any sign of weakness even as my mouth gently huffs in her scent. I hear the breathing of the others and realize they are also evaluating her. Any show of weakness would be an invitation for one of us to attack.

 _An attack on the High Matriarch by another Matriarch would be tolerated by all. None of the guards would subdue me. But it would be a fight until the end – of her or me. Should I win, I would carry the honor and the burden of her office until someone dared challenge me for it. Could I win against her? Is the timing right for such a move?_

 _I look over her strongly hewn body. She is larger than I, and outweighs me by perhaps a quarter. Not yet an Ancient, her locks have grown in whiteness. Yet she is remains fit and strong. Not yet…I will continue to train for the day and watch for her to wane._

 _The other Matriarchs have their plans too. It will not be enough to simply fight her, I will then have to overcome any others claim to her chair. The best of us will win._

 _All of us keep watch on her for weakness and any opportunity to advance. Such is our heritage, running deep within our blood. We honor and respect one another, but only one earns the right to lead us and when she is no longer strong enough…a fitter leader will take her place._

The High Matriarch calls us to pay attention with a rap on her dais with a Hard-meat jawbone. "Honored Bearer Gu-lee, we are here at your summons. Present your plea and we will judge."

"Most Honored High Matriarch and High Council, I come before you with evidence and testimony from my Healer, Honorable Myn'dill that I can no longer bear offspring.

This is due to a scar tissue formation which began to form right after an injury to my abdomen from a Hard Meat tail during my Chiva hunt. Healer Myn'dill has tested my body and assures me that there is no genetic reason for me to stop birthing. The problem is solely one of accidental injury and my body's subsequent normal response. I now yield speaking to Healer Myn'dill."

The dark Healer took the floor. "Honored Matriarchs of the High Council, I speak my word that Gu-lee's plea is honorable and true. Furthermore, I say that her condition is most likely reversible. With a minor surgery, I can clear the scar tissue which will allow her to successfully bear for possibly several more seasons. Her contributions to our race are worthy. I believe this to be an honorable course of action. Such is my testimony."

The High One again rapped the dark jawbone. "The Council will recess to evaluate your plea. We will summon you when we arrive at an answer."

Gu-lee and Myn-dill bow to the High One and leave even as we all rise to follow our leader into the debate chamber. The light is dimmer here and the ancient ghost of many a former Matriarch faintly scents the room.

 _It was a reasonable testimony, but does such a young Healer possess the skill to do this surgery? How Gu-lee must have jumped at this chance to remain a Bearer. Just as_ _I would have._

The High Matriarch gives the Matriarch to her left permission to speak. _So it begins. Each one will comment and give opinion regarding this plea until finally it is my turn. I am not yet certain what I will say._

Clearly, deliberately, the statements are made. Some point out the advantage of the additional excellent pups Gu-lee produces. Some wonder if the surgery will be effective. Others point out the risk to Gu-lee and her future pup if the surgery takes place and she becomes pregnant again. And what if she does not impregnate? What of the Honorable Hunter's wasted seed? All eligible females will have mates for the season and he will not be able to mate again until the next rut – that is a sacrifice for his entire line! And suddenly it is my turn to speak.

"Honored High Matriarch, Honored High Council Matriarchs, the hormones of Bearerhood obviously still run strong in Honored Bearer Gu-lee. Otherwise, she would not have presented this rare option to us. I know that before the Healer presented the possibility of a surgical cure to her, she was prepared to declare herself voluntarily barren. She told me that the difficulty of her last birth made the necessity of this plain to her and even though she did not want to leave the ranks of Bearers, she knew it was the responsible path to take.

"I do not know if the surgery will be successful, but I do know that her body still speaks clearly to her of its creative abilities. I also agree with the rest of you that her offspring are valued contributions to society. Therefore, I propose that we permit the surgery to take place and then evaluate how she has healed before we decide whether or not she should breed. I also ask that we convene a review of the procedure and the degree of her healing as well as her abilities to conceive and deliver post surgery. For this review, I believe we should bring in the best of our Healers."

Everyone has spoken; it is now the High Matriarch's time to decree what will be. She stands to make her proclamation.

"High Council, I have heard the wisdom of your words. I will not make a decision at this time. I will ask the best of our Healers for their opinions on the success of this plan as well as their estimations of risk for Bearer, Hunter and pup. When I have completed this task, I will deliver my ruling. This session has ended."

 _More time to evaluate. Gu-lee's frustration will grow. It may be that even if her plea is granted, it will be too late to mate this season. It will give her more time to heal, but as we all know – if a breeding cycle is missed, the reproductive system may well shut down. Gu-lee, I have helped you in every way I know how. May Paya help you now._


	9. Courage

**A/N: A sincere thanks to reader/reviewer MajorBachman for contributing to the development of the Elite Trainer's POV. Most appreciated.**

 **Chapter 9: Courage**

 _ **"Courage is better than keenest steel."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **—Sigurth, Fáfnismál**_

 _NOW! Make your move!_

In blind rage I pile onto my foe's back, immobilize his arms and pull back with all my might. My knees are shoved into his lower back. All my weight rests there. His joints crack. I feel his shoulders dislocating as I stretch him backwards…farther, farther, farther than he can go. He struggles to breathe again, but my I will not allow it. As he suffocates, his spine breaks and he shrugs into death.

 _Finally, I have won!_

I begin to feel the immense strain in my body. Every muscle is tight. Every nerve screams.I am able to look around again and in my hands is the limp body of the Hunter I have killed. Releasing it, I watch it fall face-down to land with a bounce.

 _We were well matched. On any other cycle, the dead one might have been me._ I breathe out a long breath as I continue to come to my senses.

 _VICTORY IS MINE!_

The sky fills my vision as I release my roar to the gods. But my voice is soon lost in a sea of answering howls as the Matriarchs join in. Their cries reverberate through my center to down deep beneath my loin cloth.

I stand with lowered head for a moment to honor the downed warrior. Then I state the ancient words, "Cetanu, a brave warrior approaches! Receive this honorable hunter to your hall."

Now to find a suitable trophy. He fought with honor and courage. I will not disfigure his husk thoughtlessly.

 _What part should I take? I will choose the way my sire taught me - I will always remember this conquest, whenever I consider his…his…his hand. His dominant hand fought bravely._

Whipping out a sharp blade from my waist, I cleave through the many wrist bones and detach my prize. Then holding it high, I turn for all to see.

"High Council, witness this reward! The proof of my victory for clan Od'hroer-ir!"

The roars of approval continue and suddenly I tense. The fragrant ardor of the governing females settles on me like an uncomfortable heavy fur when the sun is high. It is a sweet, yet bitter, moment.

 _All these magnificent Matriarchs have witnessed my superior strength and skill. But instead of winning for rights to one of them, for all the good it would do, I have instead won a great prize for my clan._

Quickly, I bow to the High Council, then turn and walk from the arena. _It is best to flee such beguiling odors. I will not spend myself on any of them, no matter how delightful such a prospect might be. I must leave before one of them offers. I will win a ripe female to impregnate - soon. The rut is nearly here. News of my victory will flow as the wind and the number of potential mates will be much larger. I must revise the field of females I have been considering!_

* * *

Chin deep in my hot soak I continue winding down from the blood thirst. It has left me tired and with very sore muscles. Beneath closed eyes, I have relived the fight with Mix-coat'l many times to analyze my moves and think about how anything could have been improved. I am content.

 _Here in the central city I will find my mate. My students are released to rut. All business has been attended to, including that dishonorable, c-jit for brains pup! If he did not learn from what I said to him – death will find him soon and there will be no place for him in Cetanu's great hall._

 _I take no pleasure in remembering it…_

"My hunt brother Honorable Trainer, I must speak with you. Alone." I quietly asked my friend, Uðr. Nodding he accompanied me to a small empty room.

"Your student, Anu, has told me of the dishonorable behavior of a fellow student in your class."

"Which of them?"

"She told me it is one who challenged her and then circled her in a fight."

"I know the one. What has he done?"

"He went into her quarters during the time of sleep, held her down on her furs and threatened revenge on her. Her remembrance is that he said she would not know when or where he would strike. Then he left. She has no witnesses and wishes to fight him."

"It would not be a fair fight – he has been trained somewhat by a Hunter in his line."

"So she admits. I committed to her that I would take care of it – but it is your student of course."

"This is grievously disturbing. I approve of your counsel to her. I will call for a tribunal after classes this cycle. Until then, I will watch him. He will make no move without my knowledge."

"I have received an order to fight for our clan in a dispute. There is no need to leave until next cycle, so I will attend."

"Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, may Paya and Cetanu bless your victory for the greatness of our clan. It is good that you will be at the tribunal; your attendance will be valuable. Until the tribunal."

He offered his forearm and I clasped it. "Until the tribunal."

After sunset, I joined the other trainers. We stood in a circle in the middle of the dim training arena. Honorable Trainer Uðr entered with a small figure walking behind him. The Trainer growled to the figure, which obediently stood in the middle of us with its head low as the Trainer joined our round.

Uðr began, "P'orir, offspring of Honorable Hunter P'ial-farr of clan Od'hroer-ir, you are called before us to account for yourself.

"Last night, did you enter the quarters of student Anu?"

"I…I did, Honorable Trainer Uðr."

"What did you do and say there?"

The pup related how he had subdued and threatened Anu, just as she had told me.

 _At least he was smart enough not to lie. He would have been culled then and there._

With his testimony finished, his trainer turned to me, "Most Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gen, I request that you deliver a teaching to this pup, for he is not worthy to be called a student."

I nodded in agreement and pitched a low menacing rumble at the pup. Stepping forth, I towered above him while he cowered below.

"Look at me!" I roared, widening my face to its fullest anger. "See what you have brought to yourself!"

The pup looked up and froze. His jaws were pinching into his cheeks and then his body recoiled from me.

"I scent your fear! And fear you should. Although your actions were dishonorable, it is your reasoning, your motive that is of grave concern to all of us. Do you know why?"

The pup's eyes were wide and his fear scent stank in my mouth. It took many moments before he could speak. I waited, never taking my eyes from him, never slacking my jaws away from showing anger.

Finally, he managed a squeak, "I…I…I… should not have threatened her in secret, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gen."

"You already know that. Engage your brain! Your true fault lies in your reasoning. Think about it!"

The pup's eyes nearly crossed as he tried to think through his great fear. All of us waited to see if truth would dawn upon him. A blank stare covered his face as we continue to wait.

I remember thinking _, may the gods let this be the look of one that has gone within, not the dull look of stupidity._

My face was beginning to cramp when he began to speak, "I…I… blamed her. It was my decision to circle her. She didn't know how to circle. Honorable Trainer Uðr called me on it and I…felt dishonored. No…I was embarrassed to be corrected in front of all the others."

"What should have been your behavior?"

"I should have focused on learning from what Honorable Trainer Uðr said, instead of blaming someone else."

"Sei! That is a correct learning. Your false thoughts were the root of the problem. You acted wrongly because of them. An honorable hunter does not blame others. He first seeks to correct himself."

I waited, allowing my words to enter him as far as they would go.

"The student you threatened in such a cowardly fashion has asked for the right of combat. What are your thoughts on this?"

"Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, it would not be honorable because it would not be fair. I have been trained…a little… in things she has not learned yet. I have an unfair advantage."

"Sei, you speak the truth. And so, instead of honorable combat, you are now the subject of this tribunal. What do you think should become of you?"

The pup's face paled. "I…I…do not wish…to become an eta or aseigan, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn."

I snarled back at him, "Understand that even a servant or a slave understands fairness and honor. The Yautja who serve us in these positions do so because they did not possess the physical or mental skill to become Hunters or Huntresses. It is not a punishment for them. It is a way for them to be a productive part of society. The only punishment for one who thinks falsely is to be culled."

He shrank even farther to the ground but then regained a bit and tried to stand firmly. His words came fast and without breath, "Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, it is my desire to be a good student and to learn all that the trainers have to teach me. I am grateful for the correction I have received here and I understand my errors. I turn away from them and will show myself to be an honorable student…if you...if the tribunal…will allow it."

I looked at the others with the question in my eyes. One by one they nodded. It is no small thing to execute a student and is only done in the severest of situations. Although this student had erred most seriously, it was possible that he could change due to his youth.

I nodded in agreement as I wondered, _what would be gained by the ending of so young a life?_

It was Uðr who spoke now, "You are allowed to continue as a student, P'orir. All of us will be watching your every breath. Our tolerance for your dishonorable behavior does not exist. Do you understand?"

"I do! Honorable Trainer Uðr, I do Honorable Trainers!" He bowed low to us before he was dismissed.

I come back to the present.

 _Let that be the making of you then young P'orir. What Hunter in your line is responsible for "educating" you? He should be accountable for your lack of understanding and possibly your Bearer too. I shall speak with our clan Elders. They are the proper ones to handle this._

 _Paya, let this pup truly turn from his former path. Let the courage of our judgment not be in vain._

 _Now, to dry and upgrade my list of potential mates…_


	10. Stuck in a Rut

**Chapter 10: Stuck in a Rut**

 _ **After the night when I wake up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll see what tomorrow brings**_

 _ **-**_ _ **If I Had A Heart Lyrics,**_ _ **written by Andersson, Karin Dreijer,**_ _ **opening song from Vikings**_

I awaken to blinding overhead lights as pain stabs my middle. My body is strapped down and although I don't struggle yet, I know parts of me cannot move. Sorting through my groggy brain, it comes to me that I am still in the healer's surgery. I make out Myn'dill, running a device that emits a thin beam of light down onto my body. Someone else is standing at my head, dabbing my forehead with a cool cloth. I cannot see their face, but a meek voice reaches through the air.

"Honorable Healer, she is aware."

Myn'dill watches his work as he speaks, "Honored Gu-lee, the repair went well. I am closing your incisions. How do you feel?"

"I cannot feel what you are doing. What have you done to me?"

"All is well. Only the part of your body we cut into was numbed. You were given a sedative so that you would remain still. Your ability to feel will return. Nothing is wrong."

"We?"

"Yes. Your surgery was performed by the best Healer on Yaut. I was honored to assist him. He is gone now and I am closing your wound."

"I understand."

"Good, so how do you feel?"

"Still in need of sleep."

"Then rest. You will be taken to a private room for recovery when I have finished here."

With the knowledge that everything is all right, I slip back into unconsciousness. Just as the Healer said, when I awaken I am in a new room – quite alone. Sensors hover over me and apparently inform the Healer when I stir because immediately a youngish female servant is in the room.

"Honored One, do you require water or food?"

"Yes, water."

She passes me a beaker with cool water. I gulp it down, amazingly parched. Without asking, she refills it for me to down it again. Another refill is poured and sat on a table by my bed.

"Where is the Healer?"

"Which Healer, Honored One? There are several here."

"Myn'dill, the young Healer who worked on me."

"If you wish to see him, I will inform him, Mistress."

"Do so at once."

"Sei, Mistress." She bows to me and leaves.

There is only a little soreness in my middle. I arise from the furs and find it slightly painful to stand upright. Going to a mirror, I examine myself.

On the right side of my stomach, there are five small scars. The light sealed the wounds and put my skin back together. Pushing on a scar reveals only a slight stinging.

 _Good job, Healer! This will finish mending quickly. I must access my mating files and check to see who is still unattached. Surely the mating must have begun by now. How long did I sleep?_

A repeating chime tells me there is a request to enter. It is Myn'dill. I allow him access.

"Healer Myn'dill, you have my respect. This appears to be a fine job. I feel well, except for a bit of soreness. When may I join the mating?"

"Honored Gu-lee, it will require possibly two cycles until I can determine if the repair was successful. Also, the High Council wishes to review the records of your healing. They will make the final decision on whether or not you mate."

He seemed to speak carefully, trying not to upset me.

"Yes, yes, I remember. It's not sufficient that I had to wait an entire cycle and a half for the High Matriarch to review this procedure with Elder Healers, is it? By the time I am allowed to leave all of the good Hunters will already have been taken. The streets will be barren of anyone of respectable skill and age!"

The young Healer listens to me and makes no reply. _His patience annoys me to the core! I will endure this insufferable waiting. There is no other choice. It would be prudent to expand my search parameters for a mate. Let me check the records of those who have recently completed Chiva – just in case."_

"Healer, I require access to my mating files. I must track the progress of the rut, to see who is taken and who is still available. There are strategies to plan and I'm starving!"

"Servant, bring food at once! Honored Gu-lee, I will have an access portal installed immediately. I…I hope that you will be allowed to resume your status as bearer soon."

 _You had better pray that I do. And pray that there will be someone left besides some inexperienced NewBlood to sire my pup!_

The voice com cries for attention. _Now who is bothering me?_ "Honored Gu-lee here, what do you want?"

"My daughter, the Healer tells me the surgery went smoothly. Are you feeling well?"

"My Honored Bearer, I am pleased you inquire after me. Yes, I am feeling quite well and anxious to leave here."

"Excellent! Even now the High Matriarch is speaking with the Elder Healer who oversaw your mending."

"Are you with them? Is the talk favorable?"

"No, I am sequestered in my dwelling for the rut. But the High Matriarch is keeping me informed. She is about to sequester also but is seeing to your situation before she does. Needless to say, the season has begun. Have you been following the pairings?"

"No! I have no com here. The Healer is obtaining one for me. He says it may be two or more cycles before I am released. What can I do? Is the season doomed for me?"

"Don't despair, Gu-lee. Be patient and take the time required to heal. I have taken steps to make certain you will have one of the finest to sire your child – my grandchild."

"What? How in Yaut did you do that?"

"I am not a High Council Matriarch for naught. I have…influence in certain areas and there are times that I use it. But I must have your cooperation. Do NOT go out there and settle for just anyone. You can control yourself that much can't you?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Bearer. I will follow my healer's orders and take what time is needed to fully recover. So, I am to completely leave my choice of a mate to you?"

"You are. As I stated, I have already secured a prime mate for you. Have faith, Gu-lee."

"But what if this doesn't work out?" I state rudely.

"Then pick whom you wish, out of the rabble who are left."

 _She is never one to not prick back when insulted. I still need to figure something out, just in case her strategy is unsuccessful._

"Of course, Honored Bearer, I will do as you ask. May the gods be with you and ensure the success of my mating. So much is riding on it."

"That is a great truth, daughter. We will speak again soon."

I close the com just in time to allow a servant to bring in food. In my famished state, I forget any semblance of manners and fall upon the meat like a wild creature. My body will get the protein it is screaming for in order to heal.

Even as I eat, the access portal is installed on a table that fits easily over my bed. I can rest and tap away, sorting through my files and keeping an eye on the mating stats as they roll by. Any males in my 'desired' list who are taken will be automatically flagged.

Wiping my mouth clean, I ease myself back onto the bed and pull the portal over my lap. A few taps later, I am watching as the names of Hunters and Bearers pair up.

 _C'jit! Stygg is taken. Paired up with…I don't believe it. He is with Ósk_. _He had_

 _the balls to try for a High Matriarch! I guess she wanted more of him than sitting on his midsection in the Hunter's Hall. Oh Stygg, you are going to be rendered senseless by the time she is finished with you. I hope you don't break anything that can't be healed.. If I had been well, we might have been together again. Unless getting together was her idea. I would have been no match for her in a fight._

 _Di'sa, I pray that your plan is successful. It is just as I feared, all the prime males are already paired up – there will be no one of quality left for me._

* * *

The last two cycles have passed as slowly as the ones just before birthing a pup. Myn'dill has faithfully checked the progress of my healing and submitted everything to the High Council. He told me that he sees no reason for them not to approve my status as bearer. I feel increasingly restless and short-tempered as my body begins to come into season. There is ripeness within as my breasts swell and become more sensitive. _This waiting is madness_.

The voice com sounds, causing me to start. I rush to answer it, "Sei, this is Gu-lee."

"It is your Bearer, the High Council approves your status. You are still a bearer, my child!"

"Thank the gods!" I growl, "Now where is my mate?"

"At your door soon, my child. I have only just notified him."

I hang up and run from my room to find Myn'dill. The other rooms for patients are empty, as are the surgeries. Finally, I locate him working at a desk.

"Healer! I am still a bearer! My eternal respect for your skills. Now you must leave!"

"Leave?" He blinks at me.

"Sei, my mate is coming and we will carry out our rut here. You must go, I'm sure he will object to your presence and I would not see you injured or killed."

"Who is your mate, Honored Gu-lee?"

"I do not know, but it is a Hunter of great strength and skill. And you will say nothing of this to anyone," I growl at him, "Do you pledge this to me?"

"On my honor, I will not speak of this to anyone."

"My bearer arranged this for me."

The Healer's eyes grew wider. "I will leave immediately. No one else is here." Please try to confine yourselves to your room and not destroy the rest of this facility."

"I will do my best, Healer."

I rush back to my room to prepare. Optimistically, I had brought my finest and most seductive clothing with me. I shed my plain clothing and adorn myself with a fine white loincloth that hangs seductively from my hips and bares my now firm and fertile belly. Unlike daily wear, this one does not run between my legs. I decorate my neck with woven leather lace that drapes over my breasts. Interwoven in the strands are beautiful white teeth and claws obtained from prey taken during my training hunts.

Feeling rushed, I oil my locks and replace the rings of polished metal and bone on them. Many rings were earned and some are tokens from my bloodline and from former lovers – the sires of my previous children. I slip the finely engraved bands on all four of my tusks and then look in the mirror.

 _Not bad…considering I had no aseigan to help me prepare. My belly is taut again and the incision is nicely healed. Makes a rather enticing scar…_

I begin to stretch and exercise in order to make sure the perfume of my body is at its fullest. _Thank Paya I have not bathed today! I must fill his mouth with my desire from the moment he sees me._

Suddenly I come to a full stop, _oh Di'sa – have you chosen someone unattractive for me? Is the fact that he was willing to wait to begin his rut…is it because he is uglier than the inside of a Hard Meat and no one else wanted him? There are Hunters who are strong and skilled and horribly maimed from their prey. Do not let him be so ugly that I must lay my hand on his chest with my eyes closed…_

The door signals me that he is here. It is followed by what sounds like impatient thumping. With my heart in my throat, I slide open the door and stand in amazement, staring at perhaps the largest Hunter I have ever been this close to. His face, which I look only slightly down to see, is strong and unmarred. His eyes spout flame as he huffs at my fragrance. His broad shoulders take up the width of the doorway, his arms and legs swell in sculpted power. Although unarmored, he carries his mask hanging from his belt as is expected. My excitement gushes so strong even I can scent it.

He begins formally, "Honored Gu-lee? I am Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn and I am pleased to offer myself as your mate."

 _His scent is vaguely familiar._ "I am Gu-lee…"

Before I can invite him inside, I find my hand reaching for his chest. In a flash, he grabs me. I growl my challenge and aim the talons of a foot at his thigh. He laughs and moves his leg just far enough away so that my artery cutting blow is merely a tantalizing scratch on his flesh. I rake at his chest as my mouth fills with his heady odor. _He is all that I want, all that I need._

My wrists are seized and I find myself twirled around and bent forward by the most powerful male I have ever encountered. I gasp as he searches, now enters me and begins his pushes. All else vanishes into grunts, groans and spasms of pleasure as I grind into him, meeting thrust for thrust. Time has no meaning. There is only the age old need to be impregnated. He roars for the victory of his seed now deep within me and then implants his tusks in the skin over my shoulder blade. He holds very still as the last of his liquid surges deep inside me. I hang limply in his grasp, still feeling pleasure. There is a brief period of rest and then he starts all over again. Only when he has exhausted his reservoir and his strength, will he release me.

 _But what is this?_ It has only been twice when he takes my wrists in one huge hand and dons his mask.

"Our child begins to form within you. I will take my leave now, fair Gu-lee, as part of the bargain I have struck with your bearer. Do not think ill of me for leaving so soon. You have received pleasure and a new life is within you."

 _What the hel? I still crave him, he cannot leave now!_

He releases me and I whirl to strike, but he is already heading out my door.

 _I know he was not completely satisfied. To leave after only two times! Di'sa, what have you arranged?_

Even as I snarl my dismay, I cradle my arms around my middle to embrace the new life growing within me.


	11. Skin Job

**Chapter 11: Skin Job**

 ** _Judith: Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._ _  
_ _Athelstan: In what ways have you sinned my child?_ _  
_ _Judith: I have sinned in thought, but not in deed._ _  
_ _Athelstan: Then your sins are not so great as they might be._ _  
_ _Judith: They are still great._ _  
_ _Athelstan: What are these thoughts you had?_ _  
_ _Judith: I have dreamed of lying naked beside a man who is not my husband._ _  
_ _Athelstan: And did you just, lie, beside him or?_ _  
_ _Judith: We made love and I enjoyed it very much._ _  
_ _Athelstan: You've certainly sinned._ _  
_ _Judith: Yes._ _  
_**

 ** _\- Vikings_**

 _Leaving Gu-lee mid-mating is the most demanding self-control I have ever exercised. Pauk, she was angry! There is nothing as miserable as an unsatisfied female – or as dangerous._

I boldly run the roadways. Only a stray servant or slave goes about their business as I pass. Everyone else is engaged in rutting, safely hidden, or off planet. There is no one who knows of my destination and no one to challenge me for the right to mate.

 _This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I have ensured my bloodline and will soon mate with one of the most desirable females on Yaut! Surely the gods bless me. I was amazed when Di'sa asked for my assistance._

 _She came to me after the fight with Mix-coat'l. I have not felt unsure of myself in ages. It was as though I was a newly blooded presented with the prospect of my first mate. She stared me down as firmly as any competitor. "I have a bargain to strike with you, most Honorable Elite Trainer. Will you listen?"_

" _How may I serve you," managed its way out of my throat._

" _Well… I certainly hope you can," she replied, and then went on. Explaining the state of her daughter, she offered me Gu-lee to seed and then herself as the finale for my favor. Who could turn it down? Gu-lee, bearer of student Anu – one of the most promising students I have seen - and also the bearer of Stygg's fine pup. Gu-lee's bloodline joined with mine will produce the finest pup I could ask for. With the Elder Healers assurance of Gu-lee's return to fertility, it was a risk I was willing to take – especially since the reward included tasting of Di'sa's firm flesh. I have never mated solely for pleasure…_

 _I went to my ship when the mating season began, blocking all the ventilation systems so only internal air would circulate. It was easier to wait for Di'sa's call without the aromas of sex assaulting my senses. I distracted myself with polishing weapons and armor, trying to keep my thoughts away from what was going on outside._

 _When the com signaled, I saw it was Di'sa and answered, "It is time?"_

" _Sei. Go to my Gu-lee. Here are the coordinates of her location. Impregnate her and then come to me for your richly deserved reward. Ro-gn, I promise you pleasure you will not soon forget Now go!"_

 _Her command expelled me from hiding and sent me as if by flight to Gu-lee. She would be in desperation. Not that I was not desperate myself. Waiting until mid-rut to mate is an exercise in agony._

 _With barely a greeting Gu-lee gave me permission. She was easy enough to handle, with a show of fight that made me laugh. All in all, a delight to breed. But my mind was continually on the prize of Di'sa._

I bounded up the steps of her regal dwelling and smacked my palm against the com. The lens moved, scanning me, then with three clicks the door unbolted. Cautiously, I entered. There should be no other males here but my hormone-boosted brain would take no chances.

Only a small castrated slave cowers below me, his lack of scent betraying his condition. "Where is Di'sa?" I roar at him.

He points down a hallway and stammers, "My mistress requests you join her."

It does not take long to cover the distance. The doorway is slightly open and feminine scent is leaking through the crack.

I barely notice the luxury as I search for her on the bed, the chairs, at the desk…suddenly her mellow voice comes to my hearing. "Most honorable of all Hunters, you are welcome in my chambers. Come bathe with me."

 _Bathe? I am here to plunge my spear, Matriarch!_

Growling, I follow the voice into an adjoining room where a large bath displays Di'sa, in all her glory. _Such a female has never graced my eyes before._ She is perfectly poised on the edge of the bathing bench, sitting with her head thrown back to expose her elegantly ringed throat. Long silver-specked locks fall to beneath the water. Round breasts point upward, teasing me to touch.

Powerful shoulders, as wide as my own, frame her torso. I follow the muscular arms to where they end in strong, but slender, hands with long talon-tipped fingers which rest on wide and powerful thighs. Her wide hip bones promise an excellent hold for my clutching grip. Walking around the pool, I take in perfection. Surely, Paya in all her glory is not more than this.

Her chin drops and a purring voice beckons me, "Join my bath, Ro-gn."

"Di'sa? A bath?"

"Don't spoil the moment. Do you think I would allow you to take me still smelling of my daughter's arousal?"

"Of course not, most honored." _I am an idiot._

I strip and walk into the water, aware that my pleasure indicator is sagging with embarrassment. _Curb yourself. This is no wide-eyed virgin. This is a most experienced female. Learn from her._

She motions me to sit. I dive and come up beside her. Taking my face, she purrs, "Ro-gn, we will take our time. This is about prolonged pleasure, not the mad rush to spawn. We are not, after all, animals."

I can not help the mutter that spills between my tusks. "Speak for yourself, Matriarch,"

She laughs, "And I am so pleased to welcome your animal nature to my chambers. I truly hope I am unable to tame you. Let me wash you, my handsome beast."

She takes a rough cloth and proceeds to rub me down. My neck, chest, back and arms are subjected to her attention even as my impatience grows.

"Stand up!" She orders, and I obey. "I see your eagerness has not diminished."

She washes my belly, hips and legs before attending to my mating member.

"Di'sa, I cannot stand this. You will desist!"

"Make me," she challenges, suddenly rising and hitting me firmly mid-chest.

I had not stood next to her in the Hunter's Hall. She towers at least a head above me. I roar back and try to jump through the water to get behind her. But she dives, turning to grabble with my legs, pulling me down.

Fortunately, the slipperiness of the cleansing liquid allows me to pull free. She thrashes and I grab a powerful arm to force it behind her only to find myself sailing through the air, still holding her wrist. I slam into the water. She falls on top of me.

 _Gods she is strong! But without Elite training. I will conquer her through skill…as soon as I can breathe again._

Sinking under the water as her back descends toward me. I look for her arms. _There! Seize her!_ I grab both her wrists tight and try to force them behind her back. It takes all my strength to wrestle her. With arms immobilized, she bends her knees to let her feet find the bottom. _She_ _will try to bend forward and stand up_. Immediately, I kick to propel us and drag her feet along the bottom. Just as quickly, my head hits the edge. _Ouch!_ I struggle to stand, keeping her arms locked and body well out in front of me. She finds her feet and drags us up to stand, gasping for air.

"You are strong!" She wheezes, "And worthy of me. I yield to you…willingly."

I rasp out, "Yield?"

"You have passed my test for you. Now release me and we will enjoy each other."

"Release you? To have you fight me again? No, my beauty. I have you positioned just as I want."

She laughs, "I can still tear your arteries with my feet!"

Making as if to kick back at me, I realize I am trapped between her and the wall. Muscling her forward through the water is nearly impossible as her heels replant themselves on the bottom, huge hind talons scratching into the floor.

"Hunter, unless you are longer than my arm, you cannot take me from this position."

 _Pauk! She is right. With her leaning back, even though I have her arms, I cannot mate with her. Yet, if I lean her forward, there is no room to dodge a kick. Can I wrap my legs and stand on her feet? A doubtful move, we are too buoyant in the water. I have no wish to bleed out from her kick._

"If I release you, we can leave this pool and mate?"

"Yes, you have my word. We will dry and make our way to my bed. I have much to teach you…if you want to learn."

I let go of her wrists, leaping from the pool before she can go back on her word. She emerges with a pouting look on her face.

"Ro-gn! I am insulted and…hurt. You doubt my word?"

"Uh, no, that was just instinctive…and respectful. You are the strongest female I have ever been with."

She smiles. "Come, dry off and I will show you what pleasure strength can give."

Following her lead, I am soon dry and walking behind her to her sleeping platform. Without warning she turns and embraces me. _Flesh touches everywhere… a swirl of her musk…ignites fire. How easily she allows me to turn her body and bend it forward._

At her insistence, I forgo the usual stiff-arm tactic and instead seize bountiful hips. True to her word,she submits.

 _And I am inside her, plunging into hot softness._

"More!" She growls.

I shove deeper until I reach the end. _She_ _goes on but there is no more of me._

"It is enough," she rumbles as though reading my mind.

 _Thank Paya! I am enveloped up to my seed-makers in hot softness that quivers around me._

Thrust and withdrawal begins. As do the groans.

"Ro-gn, faster! Harder!"

I obey. The smacking sounds of our pummeling accompany her moans of pleasure. All too soon, the frantic pace finishes me. I sink my tusks into her back and spasm in mindless pleasure.

 _She does not stroke inside to assist the flow of my seed. What is this?_

Attempting to withdraw and rest, another volley of Di'sa musk envelopes my face and I learn what 'this' is.

 _I cannot! I am trapped with renewed hardness inside her. Strong muscles engorge around my base, leaving me at her mercy._

"Stuck, Ro'gn?" Her sweet rumble asks. "Do not panic, I am saving the best for last. You must pauk me until I find release – something I can prolong for some time. When it happens you will realize its worth. Now again! Harder!"

She commands me to action and like any elite worth his Stry'k, I do my utmost to obey. _You have never had a pounding like the one you will have NOW! I will knock you off your feet, Female!_

Three rounds later, I lean over her, heaving for air, still stuck.

"Now, Ro-gn, that's not all you have, is it?" She purrs encouragingly and sends her pheromone missiles to attack my senses again.

I gasp at her, "Female, how many brave Hunters have you sent to Cetanu's Hall this way?"

She laughs and grasps my maleness more firmly. "That time was close, Hunter. Give it your best and I will release myself upon you."

I set myself upon her, whacking into her so hard it lifts her from the floor.

"Yes, yes," she cries and pushes back in delight. I am held so tightly, I feel every soft nub of her interior drag against me. Suddenly, she screams. Her insides clutch at me…again and again, stripping what little seed there is until I am left bone dry. Her death grip loosens and my over-worked member slips lifelessly out.

Di'sa crouches on all fours, still stilling, she slowly regains her feet.

"Now THAT is what I needed. I trust you feel thoroughly pauk-de, Ro-gn, as per our bargain. You may leave."

I bow, "Sei, Honored Matriarch Di'sa. Most thoroughly."

I flee the building before she changes her mind, in a rush to get to my quarters and inspect myself for damage. _That was worth it – wasn't it? Surely there must not be any skin left._


	12. First Wound

**Chapter 12: First Wound**

 _ **"I greet the sword's honed edge that bites into my flesh, knowing that this courage was given me by my father." —Gisli, Gisli Sursson's Saga**_

I had awakened before dawn as usual and lay in bed thinking. _My days are filled now. From sun up to sun down I learn the basic techniques that will lead to sparing. I'm also learning the path of honor. My body grows stronger and I see things differently than when I was just a pup._

 _I have had no threats from C'jit Breath. I do not know what Elite Trainer Ro-gn said or did to him, but so far it has worked. I still keep my eye on him but he does not even glance at me. My nights are peaceful now that I no longer have an attacker to worry about._

 _It is good that mating is over. Half the trainers left at the start of the season, leaving us to the mercies of the remaining half who were very short tempered. I could tell they were trying not to take anything out on us, but we walked delicately around them. Then the trainers who had left returned so that the others could join the season. The returning trainers were also on edge from cutting off their mating so soon. I do not understand what drives such lack of patience or how the trainers so easily angered each other. The scent of male dominance permeated the camp._

 _None of us first long-cycle students had been through this before. One of the older students came and explained it all to us. I think he was sent by the trainers. It was a relief to understand a little about what was going on. As pups, we had always been sheltered in our homes during the rut. Since our bearers were still raising us, they did not join in. It was only after we went to training that they became pregnant again._

 _My bearer taught me about how males impregnate females. She said that I would learn more as I matured._

 _My bearer has another pup growing inside her now._ Sadness fills my heart. _Another child has taken my place._ I droop for a moment but then remember, _my bearer told me that I would always be her pup. There were others before me. Others come after me, but I will always be special to her!_

I get up from my furs and silently prepare for the day without waking my sleeping friends. Outside, I begin my run around and through the camp, being careful to stay within the marked perimeter. _Running clears my mind and stirs my blood. It is the only time to myself during our long day._

This morning as I run by the dining hall, I see all the trainers gathered there as usual to eat before the students awaken. _But the hall is strangely silent. There is not the usual drone of talk and clank of tankards._ It is not my place to enter but I veer closer out of curiosity.

The trainers are all gathered together in a clump, listening to the Head Trainer. I can't make out what he is saying, but there is a serious look on everyone's face. _Perhaps they are planning something important._ I run on, taking in the taste and smell of the fresh morning air.

* * *

"Hit!" Commands Trainer, and the class responds. I strike the sand-filled bag with my right fist as I picture it going through to the other side.

The hit thuds solidly, making the bag swing slightly.

"Again!"

Over and over I punch the practice dummy, first with my right and then with my left. I am breathing hard, when Trainer finally calls us to halt. He speaks with each of us, praising and correcting.

"You hit well, Anu. Tomorrow you will practice blows from your feet. Go to the Healer now and let him tend to your hands."

The praise causes a shiver to run through me. I stand my tallest as Trainer speaks. Then, with a quick bow, I am on my way. At the Healer's station, there is a short line of waiting students. I scan the row, curious to see the injuries. An older female student, who I do not know, is limping on a swollen ankle. She does her best not to give any sign of pain. Behind her is an older male student. He holds a rumpled cloth covered in blood on his chest.

 _Must be a shallow wound, his breathing is fine._

Just ahead of me is another male, closer to my age. I have seen him at another table in the eating hall. Blood emerges between his fingers as he tries to stop the flow with a hand held to his head. He does not cry out, but his eyes betray concern as a steady stream of green thwei runs down his head and drips onto his shoulder.

 _There is going to be a mess on the floor soon._

Leaving my place at the end of the line, I approach the head of the line respectfully.

"May I request a cloth from the Healer so that this student's blood may be contained?"

The waiting student looks at the bleeder and then nods her permission. Soon, I am handing a clean folded cloth to the male to press against his head.

"I am honored by your assistance. I am first long-cycle student Eyar'r."

"I am honored to assist you. I am first long-cycle student Anu."

Eyar'r responds,"I have seen you in the dining hall with your class."

"I have seen you also."

There is an awkward pause as I figure out what to say next.

"Eyar'r, may I ask you a question?"

"Sei."

"How did you injure your head?"

Eyar'r averts his eyes for an instant and pulls his outer jaws tight against his face. "I…I was hoping you would not ask that."

"Forget it then. It is not my important." I smile to let him know I am not offended.

"No, you assisted me, I will tell you. Our class was sparring and I…I was thrown out of the circle to land on my head."

"Your class is sparing already?" Jealousy floods over me. _Why are we only practicing hitting? We have learned to circle - now we only hit sand bags. How did his class progress so quickly? Am I…is our class…behind?_

"You scent of distress, Anu."

"I am wondering why your class is already sparring and mine is not."

"I do not know, Anu. Surely you will spar soon. And…I bet you will be really good at it." His eyes seem to sparkle as he speaks.

Soon, my new friend's wound is treated and he leaves with a smile and a nod. "I will see you in the dining hall," he calls out as I enter the treatment room.

"Sit on the table," directs a Hunter that I assume is the healer. "State your name and the name of your trainer." He continues talon tapping at a com in the room, with his back to me.

A small hop with twist sits me on the table. "I am student Anu of clan Od'hroer-ir. My trainer is Honorable Uðr."

The tapping stops and the Healer turns to face me. Quickly I show respect.

"What is your injury?"

I hold up my battered hands for his quick inspection.

"Student, your record shows this is your first encounter with an injury sufficient for you to visit me. Do you know how such injuries are healed?"

"I have heard that something painful is used."

"This is true. I will inject our field medication into your arm. It will heal your hands almost instantly; however, it is extremely painful. Look at me, Anu."

I try to appear brave and not emit scent from the fear that is coursing through me.

"Fear of the unknown is completely natural. This is an important lesson to learn – to bear pain. You will visit the healer many times during your training and this lesson will be repeated. Are you ready?"

I nod and rub my tusks in dreadful anticipation.

In one move the Healer seizes my shoulder, tilts my head, and shoves a needle into my neck. It feels like fire. I shut my eyes and pray.

 _Paya! Cetanu! Anyone, help me! I am burning! AAAIIIIIEEEEE!_

My mind screams. There is nothing but pain, blinding my consciousness to everything else.

A voice says, "Breathe, Anu, breathe. Focus on your breath. Breathe, Anu! Now!"

I become aware that I do have lungs and try to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling.

"Good! You are very brave. Keep breathing. In, out…in, out."

The voice guides me through the searing scorch and back out into the world.

"There, it is gone now. And you have survived."

I dare a look at him even as I realize that my body is coated with sweat. Tiny streams run down my face and drip from tusk and chin.

"Sei, Honorable Healer, I have survived."

 _C'jit. My first field medicine. I had heard stories – none of them did this pain justice. And this is the first time of how many?_

"Do you have a question, Anu?"

"Sei…did I cry out?"

"You did, but not loudly. You did an excellent job of enduring your first time. There is every reason for you to be proud of yourself."

I cannot help happiness from breaking out on my face. "I am most honored to have been healed by you. May I know your name?"

"I am Healer Myn'dill, serving my rotation at this training camp. I know your Bearer, Honored Gu-lee."

"You do? I mean, of course. Uh, how is she?"

"She is well, Anu. She sends her greeting to you and her faith in your progress."

Remembering my bearer and hearing her greeting surrounds me with warmth. _She thinks of me. She has faith in me!_ "May I ask how you know my Bearer?"

"I recently assisted her in healing from an old injury."

"My greatest respect for that, Honorable Healer Myn'dill."

"Run back to your Trainer now. Other students require my help."

After a deep bow, I obey.

Jogging back to the arena, I see that it is packed with students. All the students from the entire camp seem to be here and all the trainers are gathered at one end. I find a small empty place to sit cross-legged and join the others.

"What is going on?" I quietly ask a female not much older than me.

She whispers back, "None of us seems to know."

Further conversation is stopped by the booming of a projected voice.

"Attention, all of you! Listen as you have never listened before. Our ancient enemies, the Hish, are gathering on the edge of our claimed interplanetary space. Even now, more are massing for an attack on Yaut. Carrying out my orders with speed is essential.

"All of you, except for Chiva-bound students, will be returned to your homes until this threat has been eliminated. At home, you will continue your training under the instruction of your Bearer. Your excellence will continue! All your Bearers carry the mark of adulthood. All of them have succeeded in the training you are undergoing.

"Now let us stand and give praise to all our honorable trainers who will soon be on their way to defend our planet! Let us praise all Chiva-bound students who will join our defense effort!"

Leaping up, I shout my most ferocious growl which joins with the others into a bellow so large it shakes the hall. Then the echoes fade and the voice continues.

"All students will return to their quarters to pack belongings and await transportation. Is there anyone who does not know what to do?"

None of us say a word. My eyes, which have been growing larger and larger during the speech, now blink.

 _The Hish! I am going home! I don't want to leave Trainer and my friends and my learning. I will continue to progress at home. Gu-lee will train me…The Hish! The most horrible things in the universe. I must not fear. I will turn all my fear into anger. I will learn to fight and become a destroyer of Hish! May the gods keep safe all Hunters who go to war. Please Trainer, kill many and come back to me. I have much to learn..._


	13. BadBloods

**Chapter 13: BadBloods**

 _ **Where you recognize evil, speak out against it, and give no truces to your enemies.-**_ _ **Hávamál**_ _ **, st. 127**_

The breeze from the open cockpit of the hovercraft brings the scent of the city long before we arrive. I am alone in my thoughts of leaving training camp and of the war to come with the Hish.

Trainer saw that we were properly loaded on to the hovercraft, driven by a servant. Before we boarded, he took me aside where I dared speaking first, "I will be diligent in training with my Bearer, Honorable Trainer Uðr. When you return from war you will see my progress."

"I am confident in you, Anu. May the gods guide you." His face is very serious and he places a hand on my shoulder. "I go to join the other warriors. We will confront the Hish before they reach Yaut. Pray to the gods that the battle is ended there and does not come to our planet."

"I will, Honorable Trainer, and I will ask this of my Bearer also."

"Good. Anu…if the fighting does come, go with your Bearer to your ForeBearer, Honored High Matriarch Di'sa. It is she who will best protect you."

I nod my head, "May I ask a question?"

"Sei. Ask."

"Do you think it will come here?"

"I and all the other warriors will do our utmost to make sure that does not happen. I believe we will be victorious. This request is only out of concern for your safety."

"I am honored, my Trainer. Will you warn the others also?"

A smile warms his face, "Your concern for your fellow students is most admirable. None of their Forebearers are High Council Matriarchs. Di'sa is a ferocious fighter! It is possible that a few of the Hish might attempt a landing. If they do, Di'sa is your best defense. Yes, I will warn the rest of your class, but my warning to them will be to run. Their Bearers and Forebearers will probably fall to the Hish in any one-on-one combat. I do not wish to tell them this distressing information – only that they should flee and hide. Pray it does not come to that."

"I will, most honorable Trainer. I will make sacrifices at Paya and Cetanu's halls too."

"Stay strong, Anu. I look forward to seeing your progress when training camp renews."

The memory of leaving camp fades as we enter the gates of the city. The sun is high, leaving only small shadows. Slaves and servants are scurrying about on their dusty errands and small pups play outside their dwellings.

And then suddenly, I am home.

I watch the craft float away with an ancient prayer in my heart, _Cetanu, many brave, honorable hunters go to battle. May they triumph over our enemies but if they do not, welcome them into your hall._

Pressing the button to announce my presence, the doorway swishes open and my Bearer swoops down on me.

"Anu, welcome home! I have missed you. You must tell me everything about training."

For a moment I snuggle contentedly against her. She smells the same but the feeling is different. I have grown larger. Then I remember, _I am no longer a pup. I am a student and must be about my studies. It is my duty to progress, not enjoy coddling by my Bearer._

"Ka? I mean, Honored Bearer Gu-lee?"

She holds me out, dangling in mid-air. "Yes?"

"Um, I mean no disrespect but I am a student now. Will you put me down?"

I see a laugh stifled on her face and she tries to be most serious. "Why of course, student Anu. I was so happy to see you that I forgot you are a student now. You have grown! And you look so strong.

"My daughter, I know that I am to continue your instruction. So I need to understand what you have learned. Later, we will go to the atrium and you will demonstrate. Right now, we will eat and then you will tell me how much of our law and the Path of Honor you can recite and comprehend."

Taking my usual place at the table, I see no evidence of Gu-lee's pregnancy. _When the opportunity arises, I will ask her about it._ During our meal, I enjoy telling her of my training adventures. She is shocked when I tell her of what happened with c-jit-face, but is reassured when I explain that the Elite Trainer handled it.

At the mention of the Elite, her eyes brightened, "I saw him, the Elite Trainer, you know – when I presented you as a newborn for your Sire's inspection, he was there."

"He was? Why?"

"He is a close friend of your Sire. They played together as pups and went through training at the same time. They were even on the same Chiva team."

 _Interesting. So I am connected to Elite Trainer Ro-gn through a friendship of my Sire's._

"That's not all, Anu. He is the sire of my current pup."

My jaws nearly fall off. I try to quickly wipe the amazement from my face.

"He is?" Unwanted visions begin to appear in my head.

"Sei! Your half brother or sister will be a formidable Yautja!"

 _No c'jit! I'm not sure I can see the Elite Trainer again without picturing him pauk-de my Bearer. Gods take this vision from my mind…but Gu-lee has every right to be proud. Excellence is added to our bloodline._

"I look forward to meeting your next pup who I am sure will bring honor to our line."

She looks at me in a strange way.

"Is something wrong, Bearer?"

"H'ko, I am just used to you being a pup, not a mature almost-Huntress."

I lower my gaze in humility, "I have many long-cycles of learning and growth to go. Honored Gu-lee, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"I know little of the Hish. What can you tell me of them?"

She pinches her face together before answering. "They resemble us, Anu. There are ancient legends that tell of some of the Yautja breaking away to create another race. They became different in appearance and in custom. Eventually we warred with them and drove them from our planet. No one knows if the Hish found a new homeworld or if they simply wander space in their ships.

"They have no honor but simply kill for killing's sake without care for honorable prey or trophy. Their females fight, hunt and kill the same as the males. In fact, it is difficult to tell the difference between them. Pups are born and raised on their great clan ships and it is said that they know no peace because of continual in-fighting between their four clans.

"They are sinewy and tall. Taller than even the High Matriarch! Worst of all, they are hideous. Their skulls are deformed so that they elongate. Instead of balanced outer jaws, long tusks protrude out past their faces. Instead of beautiful mottling and variety in their coloring, they are simply dark – from their tiniest scale to their long skinny locks.

"Like us, they wear masks and armor. But all their technology is stolen. They are the reason we have learned to destroy any technology we cannot salvage. They do not have the intelligence to invent anything themselves. In fact, they have enslaved an entire race to create and maintain their ships and equipment.

"For thousands of long-cycles, they have been our ever present nemesis, looking for a way to steal back the planet of their origin. We will prevail again, and drive them back as we have always done."

"Are they strong, Gu-lee?"

"Very strong. What they lack in intellect, they make up for in brawn."

"Why did some of us break away to form a new race and what happened to make them so ugly?"

"I do not know. Nor do I know anyone who understands that."

"Honored Gu-lee, my trainer said that if the fighting comes to Yaut, we should go and stay with Di'sa, that she would protect us."

"If that happens and there is any way we can get to her, we will, Anu. She and the other High Matriarchs are a great fighting force. And I along with other Bearers will join them to protect our young."

"But you are pregnant!" I sputter out.

"Yes, so you and I will be within their circle of protection. But if that is breached, trust me that I will protect you, Anu. A Bearer's rage is a fearsome thing."

My eyes beam love at my bearer, "Why does it take so many to subdue them?"

"They are mighty warriors. It is said that there is something inside their brain called a 'kill gland'. It is activated by fighting or stress and when it secretes, they are very difficult to stop. They only do one thing when that happens – kill. They kill mindlessly: hunters, bearers, pups. There are tales of them killing even their own kind if they get in the way!

"Our warriors also have the same gland, but in a much less potent form. It is responsible for the blood lust that affects many during sparring or fighting. But a Yautja under the influence of the blood lust can still reason. It is difficult, but it can be done."

 _They are more horrible than I realized. My prayers as well as my training must be unceasing._

"They are simply a race of Badbloods then. They must be driven away so forcefully that they will never threaten us again!"

"I wish for that to happen also, Anu. Now let us go to the courtyard so that you can demonstrate your skills."

"Let us go!" I proudly jog in front of my bearer, excited to show her what I have learned and anxious to learn more.

 _I must advance quickly. If the Hish come, I will not allow them to harm Gu-lee and her unborn. Paya and Cetanu, I must become a warrior as quickly as possible! Show me the way._


	14. Accelerated Learning

**AN: I'm learning to tighten my writing. It is supposed to enhance readability and understanding. I'd so appreciate your comments. Thanks in advance.**

 **Chapter 14: Accelerated Learning**

 _ **They arrive! Prepare yourselves. We will be victorious. -**_ _ **Count Odo, Vikings**_

Rising with the sun, I am ready to begin another round of training Anu. She always awakens before me and this morning she is in the courtyard, stretching in the golden dawn. It is amazing how much she has matured. She is half my height now and her growing muscles have started to fill out her figure. A student's routine has not changed since I learned it many long cycles ago, so I easily join her. _I will be well limbered to fight if our enemy should land._

As I stretch, my thoughts drift to the brave Hunters in our fleet's warships. _They routinely drilled every long-cycle to be ready for war and now it is here. Our planet is devoid of males except for the Ancient or infirm. Even the male servants and slaves are on the ships that defend Yaut. We are a world of females._

When the exercise is finished, my daughter looks to me for direction.

"Anu, I think you have hit sand bags long enough. This day we will join your friends outside and practice sparring."

The aroma of excitement wafts as wide jaws frame her beautiful face.

I smile back, "I see this is agreeable to you."

"Sei! I am honored by your faith in my ability," she runs ahead but carefully scans her surroundings as we leave. She has learned the vigil of awareness well.

Soon she is circling another student inside an outline of white sand I poured on the ground. They quickly engage as the other student attempts a knee hit. Anu whirls away and then lunges to grab his air-borne ankle. I struggle for a sober face as the distraught little male hops around on one leg. Ferocious Anu cannot get close enough to deliver a blow as she gamely holds on and dances along with his frantic bounding. He is careful to stay within the circle so he does not forfeit the bout. The antics continue, with neither student gaining on the other.

"Enough!" I order. "Release him, Anu!"

She glares but obeys. I assume it is only the intensity of effort raging through her eyes.

 _Try again, daughter._

"Continue!"

The two resume circling. This time it is Anu who dives for the first blow but her agile opponent dodges with ease. _Patience, daughter. Wait for an opening. Wait for him to give himself away…_

The sun is high when we break for food and rest. My sweaty charge says farewell to her sparing partner and we hike for home. On the way, she is unusually quiet. I let her be as I prefer silence also. My thoughts again turn to war.

 _The reports from the front say our warships swiftly located the Hish and launched spy drones to reconnoiter. I pray the intelligence they are receiving will assist in planning the attack._

 _Should I alter Anu's training?_ _If the Hish land, there are important things she should know that are not normally taught yet in this schooling meant for Chiva. Yes, I will alter the agenda. She can always Chiva. It is my duty to ensure she survives to undergo it._

A shiver breaks over my shoulders. _Why such negative thinking? Our warriors will prevail. The Hish will attempt no landing here._ A small voice inside says, _Just in case…_

We are home. Anu leaps up the steps. I can scent her hunger. We are on war-time rationing of resources, so we eat only once a cycle. But Anu has always eaten twice each cycle and so gets very hungry between meals.

"To the bath first!" I order, "I will not have your stink seasoning my meal!"

With a nod she is off. I know she will probably just dive in and then get out and dry, but at least that will rinse off the worst of it.

The servants have set out food and, as I predicted, Anu returns, wearing a fresh loincloth with water drops glistening on her back. She plunges into her meat. Several fistfuls later, with juice around her mouth, she regains her manners and eats in a leisurely fashion. I do no reprimand her. _The poor girl was hungry. In a few more cycles her system will have adjusted to a single feeding._

We eat until the food is gone and then lay down for a nap. It does not take long to fall asleep.

Some time later, Anu awakens me. "Honored Bearer, it is time to resume training!" Out the window I see the shadows are lengthening.

"I did not intend to sleep so long. It is good you awakened me." _My pregnancy saps my resources._

"What am I learning now?" Her face shines as with renewed energy.

"I believe it is time to learn to hide and also to cloak."

"I get to wear a cloaking device!"

"Sei! But first you must learn to hide without one. You may meet worthy prey or an enemy without the benefit of your device. Then you must rely only on yourself. I remember what an excellent hider you were when you were a pup. We will refine that skill."

"I am ready!"

All afternoon and evening we work. I show her how to blend with whatever cover is available, how to press herself into a rock or large trunk so that nothing will notice her and how to lay flat on the ground in the open and make herself invisible.

"Use your mind, Anu. Be completely still and become the ground or the rock or the plant. Become as still as it is. If it moves, move with it. You are one with your hiding place."

By dark she is doing very well. We continue our game of her hiding and me finding until we are both tired.

"I believe I am doing well," she seriously assesses herself.

"You are doing well. I am proud of your progress. Tomorrow we will practice cloaking."

I can see her smiling as moonlight reflects off her shining eyes and tusks.

The next cycle I hand Anu a belt with a small cloaking unit attached to it. She learns how to turn it on and off as well as modify the intensity. It is entertaining to have her disappear, replaced by a small reflective outline.

"How does it work?"

"It bends the light around your body and reflects what is around you. You do not actually disappear, but your form blends into whatever is around you. A keen eye can spot you when you move.

"Now, go out on the rocks and cloak. Try to position yourself to appear as another rock. I will try to find you."

I turn my back to the spot she will attempt to hide in. After a generous amount of time, I turn around. _Ha! She is gone._ I slowly approach, scrutinizing every rock, every bit of ground. Only a spear's length away, the rock appears to breathe. _Caught you!_

"Rock does not breathe," I call out and she uncloaks. Uncurling and getting to her feet, she scents of disappointment.

"You did well for your first time. I had to work to find you. To poise as an inanimate thing you must learn the shallow unmoving breath. We will practice it together, later. Now, see the waving plants?"

I point to a group of tall leafy stalks bending in the soft breeze. Anu runs toward them and I turn my back. Giving her less time to think, I start to search. First, I look at the plants. There is only the softly moving set of stalks. _Wait, the group is larger. Anu is near one side or the other and it makes it look like a larger cluster of plants. Clever girl, but a smart enemy or prey creature might notice. Now, which side?_

Watching for a long time, I finally see that some of the plants bend out of synch with the others. They are only a little out of rhythm. _I know it is my daughter not quite keeping the same time as her cover._

"Again you have done well. We will work on synchronism."

Anu appears. "I was trying to match them. It was difficult."

"Like any skill, it takes practice. Soon you will master it."

We work all the rest of the cycle. Anu cloaks in many different places. Her cunning increases as she becomes cleverer in mimicking.

"May I try one more?" She begs me.

"You cannot master cloaking in a single cycle," I tease her.

"I see something I have not tried yet. One more?"

"Sei, one more." I watch her run towards a small pool. _Water is a worthy challenge._

Again I avert my eyes and then seek her. I walk around the edge of the water, peering deeply into it. _You have done very well this time, daughter!_ I am about to wade in when a sizzling roar causes me to look up. A flame is falling from the sky, burning a trail behind it. It leaves my sight behind a distant outcropping of rocks. A large burning cloud rises followed by an explosion ripping the air. A dripping child breaches not far from me.

"What is it, Ka?" Anu asks. I hear worry in her voice.

"I am not sure. Could be a meteor or it could be a ship."

She clutches my arm and whispers, "The Hish?"

I force calm, "I do not know, Anu. Come, we will return home and see what the reports say."

There is no urging to get Anu home. We trot the path into town with ease and are soon huddled, watching reports of the incoming fireball which has been identified as Hish. It must have malfunctioned.

Anu clicks in approval, "Good! That means they are dead. No one could survive such an explosion."

"I hope so. The High Council will send scouts to search the wreckage."

 _A ship broke through our defenses. What if they jettisoned before the crash? They are tough. Scouts are searching. This gives me little reassurance._


	15. An Excellent Trophy

**Chapter 15: An Excellent Trophy**

 _ **A cleaved head no longer plots. – Old Norse saying, author unknown.**_

Scorched fragments of metal are scattered over the sand. I order my troops to follow the explosion back to the source, where we locate the largest chunk of Hish ship.

"You two! Examine the wreckage. The rest of us will cover you."

Spreading out, we watch the outlines of our reflective companions cautiously approach the half-buried hulk. It crashed nose first, leaving the rest jutting from the ground at an angle. The Huntresses walk around the craft, running scanners.

One shouts, "Honored Matriarch Di'sa, there are no life signs on board and no tracks lead away. We suspect that a drop-ship is missing. It is difficult to be sure as that part of the craft is heavily damaged."

I punch my wrist com, "A drop-ship may have launched before the crash. Run simulations from the highest orbit point recorded. Expand the search area to cover the probable range where it could have landed.

"Return to the hover-craft. We will join the ground search. Set the scanners for any Hish-sized object."

The Huntresses obey at once and we are soon covering a widening circle out from wreckage hub.

 _Honorless beast. I will find you. I will kill you. I will join your unworthy blood with its ancestral soil. Is the story true? How could we have turned into these vile creatures?_

"Enlarging by five percent," the pilot informs. Our ever-widening spiral detects no drop-ship so far. The other teams periodically report in.

 _Vile creature, where are you? Paya, help us find this abomination. Cetanu, approve our fight against this dishonorable foe._

Another report crackles in, "We have it. Transmitting coordinates."

"Is there any life sign?"

"H'ko, Honorable Matriarch, but there are footprints leading away. Two sets. One Hish, the other unknown."

I order my crew, "Full speed! No one disturb me until we reach the site." Sitting for the first time, I settle my mind into battle preparation, repeating the mantra, "Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai."

 _Strength and honor._

All around me is shut out as I focus to summon the raging warrior within. My monotone is suddenly broken, "Honored One, we are there."

"All out!" I jump from the craft to land on rocky ground. Other hover-craft and Huntresses glimmer around me.

 _More than enough to take down any Hish. I do not know how effective our cloaking is with them. We must be careful. I would not lose any of my Hunt sisters needlessly_

"We do not know if our cloaking hides us from the Hish. Maintain the utmost caution. If you die fighting this creature, Cetanu will reward you. If you are merely slaughtered, I will pray for you."

The sets of tracks are surprisingly clear. _Does this Hish want to be pursued? What is the plan? What is this other creature?_

Next to the bold stride of the Hish, the second set appears as short, rectangular imprints that have a somewhat indistinct edge and there is a multitude of them.

I kneel down to take a closer look. "Perhaps there are several creatures following each other?"

"What is your opinion?" I ask my second.

She replies, "I am not certain these are from a creature. Perhaps the Hish have a robotic walking weapon."

"Or, this may be from something with more than two feet," I add, "I agree, these may not be from a living creature. They look like nothing organic I have ever seen.

"Break up into recon teams, spread out and stay focused. We will follow these tracks. You two teams stay here with the drop-ship. The Hish may try to circle back. Remember, kill it any way you can. Honor has no place with them. And destroy whatever accompanies it."

The foot marks fade out after a short distance. We keep on trajectory and the prints appear again, this time there is only the unknown thing. The Hish has gone in another direction.

"Take another and search for this thing," I direct an Elder Huntress. "The rest of you come with me. We will backtrack and search again."

Taking point, the stench hits my mouth first. I gag beneath my mask. _It is the reek of a Hish._ Suppressing my urge to choke, I analyze the view in front of me through several mask settings. The warm prints continue on through a wide cleft in the rocks.

 _It waits in there. Where there is no room to maneuver. How to lure it out?_

"Gather flammable materials, and pile them at the opening in the rock."

The Huntress' work, making a heap of dried plant parts and desiccated stems. A spark is struck and the pile flames up. I mound up more of the dried material until only smoke billows forth. They fan the smoke with large branches of leaves.

"Breathe that!" I chortle, clicking in anticipation.

The sound of coughing is followed by an explosion of darkness from between the rocks and I am now mask-to-chest with a Hish warrior who stands two heads taller. It is jutting its long chin at me and it is hissing.

There is no attempt to circle. With single blade raised, the hiss becomes a bellow as the thing attacks me.

We meet blade to blades as I raise my wrist twins to parry. Metal clangs. The blow reverberates to my shoulder. _Pauk, what strength!_ I aim for just below the metal protected throat but it ducks and my blades bounce off its hard collar. At the same time, it aims for my middle. I jump and spin away as a sharp sting spurts from my side. I feign going low but spring up at the last moment and drive my blade through the soft under-jaw into its skull. It swings wildly before collapsing in the tremors of death. The others have hung back, allowing me the honor of battle.

"Over so quickly," my second murmurs.

"It had to be for me to win. Its strength is unbelievable. I would have tired quickly."

"The honor of the kill is yours, Honored Matriarch Di'sa," she shouts. My Huntresses repeat the call.

They help me strip away armor so I can release the head and lift out the spinal column. My laser knife makes short work of it. With disgust, I sling it in my trophy net to be cleaned later. _Few have the bones of a Hish adorning their honor wall! Stink still clings to my prize. I will hang it off back of the transport where it will trail us._

I contact the team tracking the Hish's companion, "Report!"

A voice crackles back, "The trail is lost in a stream. We are following the stream, checking the banks for any trace. So far there is nothing."

"Keep following. The Hish has been killed. Transfer your coordinates and we will join you."

We head towards the vast tended growing fields that border the jungle, where the red sand and rock turn to a green blur below our transport. Landing by the stream, we join in the search for whatever made the odd tracks. We look and look, finding nothing.

The sun sinks low when I finally call the search to a halt. "This thing has eluded us. We are all fatigued. Let us rest and we will continue tomorrow. I am wondering if this is a diversion to keep us busy and away from the city. Another landing by the Hish may happen while we are out here chasing the unknown."

My team mutters in response, expressing disappointment and reluctantly break off for the night.

I address my unhappy second, "I will assign a small team to continue tracking tomorrow. We will not give up on finding it, nor will we be reckless with our duty to protect those in the city."

"Good, Honored One. It will be done. And…enjoy cleaning your trophy. Perhaps if they land again the next one will be mine?"

"Perhaps, I tease her. Now that you have seen how it is done."

She laughs, then huffs at me in real concern. "I believe you should have your wound tended."

"Yes, I had forgotten my scratch. I will see to it."Glancing down I see the spread of blood down my side onto my thigh and loincloth. We carry field medication, but a Healer is easily available to me and much preferred.

Back in the city, with my blade cut staunched and disinfected, the Healer is considering how to close the wound. "I assume that you want it to scar well."

"Sei, it is a great testament."

"This ointment then. Apply it thinly twice each cycle. See me if you notice any swelling or if you normal body heat increases…or if you notice anything abnormal in your healing. I doubt any of that will happen, but better to be on guard."

"I am grateful for your skill, Honored Healer."

She nods and I leave the infirmary, the container of ointment in my pouch. I have invited my daughters and their pups to join my late meal. With the stars appearing, I hurry to my dwelling. There is little time to bathe and change out of my battle gear.

Everyone is already in my dining hall when I appear, my armor exchanged for a flowing cloth embroidered with metallic threads. A brace of small skulls crosses the leather of my top which is decorated with studs of white teeth. The fine clothing helps me feel the specialness of gathering with my offspring.

The room hushes and my eldest approaches, "Most Honored Matriarch and Bearer of these Bearers, we are honored by your invitation to dine and look forward to hearing of your battle with the Hish."

"I am honored by everyone's presence. Be seated."

I take my place at the table head as all my bloodline is also seated. My eldest is first on my right and then down both sides of the table they sit according to age. The youngest come next with the smallest pups on the far end. A few infants are with their bearers, still at the breast.

I stab the meat and fill my plate from a large platter. The servants pour water for the pups and nursing bearers, and c'ntlip for the rest. I raise my glass and toast to the pure win, and all echo me, "Nain-desintje-de", then I take a bite to signal the feast. The table comes to life with arms reaching for fruit and flesh. Soon, conversation fades into sounds of eating.

It does not take long for hungry Huntresses and pups to devour everything. As soon as all plates are bare, they all look expectantly at me. _They wait for my story._

I tell them of the landed drop ship and the different types of foot prints we found. All faces watch as I relate how we tracked and flushed our foe. After showing them my healing cut, I replay my fight with the Hish by twisting, turning and wielding imaginary blades. Roars of approval follow my killing blow.

I bow to my audience, "My return was late. There has not been time to prepare the trophy. After it is ready, you all are invited to see it. Now I would hear from you, my daughters and their children. What have you been doing? Not fighting Hish, I hope."

Laughter greets my joke. One by one they stand and tell me of their deeds, challenges and accomplishments. As I listen, warmth fills my heart. No Matriarch could ask for a better family.

After the last one has reported, we leave the table and enter the atrium to enjoy the cool evening breeze. The pups are playing and I gather with the Bearers in a circle of benches to enjoy small talk. Lifting my eyes, I see that some of the older pups, students now, have formed their own small group. _Probably discussing training. Gu-lee's Anu has doubled in size! Her trainers tell me she excels in all subjects. One to watch, this is certain. Even Ro-gn has eyes on her. Mmmmmmm, Ro-gn. May you remember the gods practice. I am not ready for you to find Cetanu's hall._

I stand to draw attention, "My bloodline, I am concerned that the Hish will attempt more landings. For this reason, in the morning you will come to my palace to live. There is safety in numbers. We will work out a watch and a schedule for other duties. Are there any questions?"

Silence greets me.

"Then I will see you again in the morning. Room assignments for families will be prepared. It is time to retire, you have much to do. I will expect you all by mid-morning."

All heads nod in obedience and there is a rush as pups are corralled to be taken home.

 _This will be an adventure._


	16. War

**Chapter 16: War**

 _ **"When your time comes, you must lead with your head, not with your heart." – Ragnar to Björn, Vikings**_

Seated in the command chair, I listen to the scouting reports. It is our third cycle out from Yaut as we rush to confront the Hish.

"Long range scan estimates the number of enemy ships at twenty-six. Five are larger than our largest vessel, ten are mid-size, as in our Death Blade class and the remaining eleven appear to be small gunners about the size of our Thwei class, Honorable Elite Ro-gn."

 _Larger than Dark Hunter Stars? Do they perform the same function?_

"We must assume that the largest craft house smaller fighting ships or drones. Elites, attend me in the war room!"

 _It is a great honor to lead our finest warriors. If this were a ground battle, an Elder's wisdom would lead. But in a war of technology a younger mind is trusted._

My second-in-command and the other ranking Elites join me in the small closed room just off the bridge. We cluster around the small table as I direct a dimensional map of the area where our enemy gathers to project in the center. The ships are each lit with color, coded as to size.

"Thoughts?" I query the team, "We are equals in this room."

One speaks, "Ro-gn, what if we attack from all six directions, leaving them no place to go?

I run the simulation. Our ships glow red. We watch the tiny lights fight each other. Our fleet is divided into six small groups but each is large enough to handle its front.

"This proves to be a workable idea, there is only a single flaw – how can we carry out this approach without giving ourselves away? We must assume that Hish tech already tells them of our approach."

"That is not certain, Honored Ro-gn," the third in command speaks. "They have not sent scouts to survey us, nor have we detected any scanning from them. It is probable they have not detected us."

"Let us switch places," my second weighs in. "If we were attacking the Hish homeworld, we would try to come in without detection. This could be done by lining up behind a star, coming around it in close orbit and then swinging out at the last moment. Would that work here?"

I run various simulations, using all the nearby stars. Two stars are close enough, but the plan never works completely. By the time all our ships head are in position, we are detected and the Hish have scattered. We are unable to surround them.

"Let us divide the fleet," I reconfigure the simulation so that half our fleet approaches from one star and half from the other.

Our red embers are successful this time, able to surround the Hish completely before they can evade us. Satisfied clicks approve the battle plan.

"I foresee a risk."

I raise my brow at the speaker and nod.

"Honored Elite Brothers, what if the Hish detect we have split ourselves and rush to attack us behind the stars. We will never surround them."

I respond, "We must determine how far their sensors reach. We will send a scout ship towards them to find out when we cross their scanning wave. My second, find a volunteer. This may be a one-way mission."

#

"Stygg, you will do anything to enhance your reputation with the females. May the gods grant you success and guide your way."

 _My closest friend is on his way to test the enemies distance vision. And while I command this bridge, I must forget he is my friend. He is a brave Hunter, willing to sacrifice his life for the safety of all._

The flashing light that represents his progress moves quickly across the bridge monitor.

 _Stygg, I cannot assist you. If the enemy pursues, I will not give away our presence._

I grip the chair rails, waiting for Hish sensors to pick up the small ship.

 _Surely their detection range is much like our own. Their ships are not that different than ours._

My second reports, "He has been detected and the Hish are in pursuit. The sensor distance is insufficient for them to detect us as we group behind the stars."

 _How convenient._

I speak, "My instincts tell me the scent of this is false. Their craft do not differ from ours, why should their sensor technology lag so far behind?"

My second asks, "Do you think it a ruse, Honorable One?"

"I do. It is true their tech is stolen and they employ slaves to run it, but such puny sensors are not logical. I believe they bait us. We must find another plan. Park the fleet. Back to the war room."

"Stygg still flees from them."

I growl, "You well know he is on his own. Come!"

#

"Pauk-de thing, fit together!"

I hear the curse above the noise of many hands assembling metal. "Honorable Hunter, take a break for water and food. You have been working all night."

"I will, Honorable Elite Ro-gn."

The Hunter leaves the pile of metal pieces which another quickly picks up and assembles into a mindless drone. With no fire-power, the drone will only fly and perform direction changes. It has a rudimentary sensor so it can detect others of its kind.

"This had better work," another Hunter mutters.

"Have faith," I reply. "It must."

#

 _We are ready. If there would time I would perform sacrifices._

The war begins with my command, "Release the drones!"

The great Dark Hunter Stars open their bays to emit swarms of drones. Most of them quickly couple into sleek formations, resembling several types of larger craft and divide into two groups, each headed for behind one of the near stars. The rest remain solo and travel between those mimicking ships.

As the swarm travels, our fleet travels along side of them so they form a curtain of sensor-reflecting metal between us and the Hish. Before the stars are reached there are several large gas planets we must pass. Our ships drop away from the drones to cluster behind them as the false ships continue on. To any sensor, it should appear as though many craft are taking refuge behind the two stars.

"Honorable Ro-gn, the Hish are moving."

My outer jaws clench as I order, "Viewer!"

The screen springs to life, showing the enemy fleet starting to split.

 _Excellent._ "They have taken the bait! Execute the plan."

We scream out from the planetary backsides at full throttle, even as the false drone ships come from behind the stars. We attack from every direction just as their division is completed.

Some of our ships fire while others rush to replace drones which are being blown apart by the Hish. The ships must reach position before the enemy realizes we have gaping holes in our attack. Too late, one of the drone formations is rammed through by a complement of Hish vessels. They turn to attack us, placing some of our ships in crossfire. In the madness of the firing, they destroy several of their own ships along with five of ours.

My second reports, "Two Death Blade and three Thwei, Honorable Ro-gn. Others are moving in to secure the hole, but three Hish ships have escaped."

"Their trajectory?"

"Yaut. I have alerted the Homeworld."

 _Pauk!_

"Ro-gn, something…a small ship, follows them."

My jaws spread in a huge grin, "Stygg! He will track where they land and inform the High Council. Well done, my friend!"

My smile falls as a blast shakes my ship.

"Return fire! All ships fire under your own command!"


	17. Is-of-Nih

**Chapter 17: Is-of-Nih**

 _ **Now that I see them up close, they seem so much less frightening than I supposed. – Emperor Charles, Vikings**_

"Students, today is your first organized hunt."

Honored Matriarch Di'sa orders much of our training now, and her words are sweet to hear. _At last, a real hunt!_

We are divided into hunting trios and I have an idea that all our Bearers, along with Di'sa, have worked purposefully to create useful groups. Happiness fills me when Eyar'r is called to join me. "My friend! I am honored to hunt with you."

He answers, "And I with you."

The name D'júri is called out. I look around, not knowing who this is. My smile collapses when C'jit Breath approaches. _My name for him fits better._ _C'jit Breath has not spoken to me since his threat in my quarters many moons ago. Now I am to hunt with him and trust him with my life?_ _I must speak with Gu-lee and Di'sa as soon as possible._

With plenty of Huntresses to watch over us, we leave the city in hover craft, headed for the jungle where our prey lives. Floating over the agricultural fields, the workers salute with their fists. We salute back, uncaring that those below are only slaves. We will provide meat for many stomachs this day, including theirs.

An unplanted field provides a landing zone and I quickly scramble to be ready. Each of our trios will be guarded by two Elder Huntresses to deal with any large predators we might encounter. _Sei, they will also fight off any Hish._

One of our guardians speaks, "You will not see or hear us, but we will be with you. We will not interfere unless it is necessary. Take point, Anu," With her command, I become the leader. The other two students fall in behind me.

"Spread out," I direct. "Search for any sign of our prey. This is our first step to earn masks and armor. Remember we honor our forebearers by hunting the ancient way with scent, hearing and sight." _Inspiring words over. May the gods show us our prey._

The Eder Huntresses seem nervous to me. _Perhaps they do not like my idea of separating to hunt. Clustering together will not cover much ground. This is more efficient._

Entering the jungle, I blink several times to adjust to the dimmer light. Huge plants tower overhead while shorter ones force me to weave around them. The ground is soft as I noiselessly step on fallen leaves and other debris. Huffing the air, I read the jungle. There are many creatures nearby, each giving off their own odor but the special scent we search for is not there.

A small crack betrays one of my companions breaking a twig with his feet. _I hope that was C'jit Breath._

We wander farther, periodically tusk clicking to each other to stay together. The spaces between plants shrink so much I can barely slide between them. Changing my clicking to hunt code, I order us into the canopy.

Jumping from thick branches is much easier and affords us a larger view but tracks on the ground are more difficult to spot. I stay as low as the limbs allow, looking the terrain over before jumping on.

A rapid clicking on my left lets me know that Eyar'r has detected prey. The honor of first kill will be his. I slip over to him and crouch. C'jit Breath is already there. Following Eyar'r's finger, there is nothing to be seen at first but then the creature moves.

Eating fallen fruit, it does not look up. We make no noise, descending to surround our heedless quarry. It is over in a blink. Eyar'r swiftly slices through the hide, burying his blade in its heart as I suppress the approval gathering in my throat. It would be pup-like to roar and scare off any other prey.

With another slice, Eyar'r releases a pile of innards onto the ground. Carefully saving the heart and liver, he stuffs them in the carcass cavity and hauls the entire thing to stow overhead. C'jit Breath and I follow, bounding back up to resume the hunt. Nodding approval to Eyar'r, I order us to spread out. His smile rewards me before he jumps away.

Sweating, I continue leaping limb to limb, all senses engaged. Periodic faint clicks inform me of the location of my team. I click back automatically. Tiny flying creatures land and bite, as though trying to distract me from my task. I cannot wave the annoyance away as I hunt. Suddenly, I freeze.

Below me is a herd of our prey, a large lead female, five other females with calves and two immature males. I signal the others, who arrive in moments.

At my side, they survey the herd with me and silently plan with sign language. The two young males belong to C'jit Breath and me. Eyar'r will distract the leader from attacking. We begin our descent when something spooks the herd. C'jit Breath throws himself to the ground to run after his prey. They swerve to thunder directly beneath me and without conscious calculation; I jump…and land squarely on a moving back.

The creature bawls as I hit. My legs flop on its sides. _C'jit! I am riding it. Balance. If I fall, the others will trample me._ I grip with my thighs as the animal gallops, trying to move with it. Short locks run the length of its neck and I grab them with both hands. The rest of its family runs too, surrounding me with chaos. It is all I can do to hang on as the beast swerves and crashes through undergrowth while I keep my head down to protect my eyes.

All at once, we are flying! I can only wonder for a moment and we land with a thud. My balance is gone. The beast shies, sending me to the ground where I bury my head under my arms, waiting for death as hard feet pound around me. And it is over, they are gone.

Slowly, I sit up. _Inspect yourself for injury, Huntress!_ I have scratches all over my body and several thorns are stuck in my legs. Other than that, I seem intact. My blades are still fastened to my belt but my water bag is gone.

I stand, clicking in all directions. Only the jungle replies. Normally, I would backtrack, following the wide trail left by the rampaging herd. But a wide chasm blocks my way. _If_ _only I could leap across as easily as my mount did._ _They are searching for me. The best thing to do is stay here. They will follow the trail. If I try to find a place to cross, we might miss each other. I will wait here._

Slapping away tiny biters, I wait. Flying creatures flutter overhead, calling to each other. Finally driven by thirst, I scout a short distance for water or fruit, stopping frequently to send out streams of hopeful clicks. Down a small slope, I find a trickle of clear water running from a bed of stones. It vanishes a short distance away into the jungle floor near the tangled roots of a huge trunk. Kneeling by the stones, I fill my hands and bring them to my face. There is no unclean odor. I gulp. _Delicious!_ I drink handful after handful. _Thank you Paya._

Quenched, I begin to evaluate what surrounds this small fountain. Some twigs and leaves have been moved away from where the water runs into the ground. _Something has scraped and formed a shallow bowl here to catch the water._ Examining it closely, I see odd rectangular tracks in the wet soil that turn every which way as if something had danced wildly. _Are these the same kind of prints that Di'sa described coming from the Hish drop-ship?_

 _Yes. She told of foot prints when she was telling of the hunt to find the Hish after locating the wreckage of their ship. Just like these._

 _I must follow them, to find out what this is. I have been lost at least half a cycle and not one of the Huntresses or my team has found me. Perhaps something has happened and they returned to the city. I must consider that I may be on my own. What would Gu-lee or Di'sa advise?_

 _They would say the Hish must be stopped in any way possible. I am not yet Blooded, but I know how to track. I will find out what this is, and then head back to the city. I can climb into the canopy to follow the stars and find my way out of the jungle. Once I get back to the fields, eta will contact the city for me. This is important and I can do it!_

The tracks soon fade in the deep litter but I still see where leaves have been disturbed. I follow the trail as the shadows lengthen. It leads to the edge where the jungle thins out and the fields begin. _What is it searching for? It is not hiding, it deliberately heads toward civilization. Is it a threat?_

Thin screams pierce my hearing, unlike any sound I have heard before. Creeping quickly, I see them on the field's hem, two creatures in mortal combat. One is a Legless Ground Nagara. An animal I have only seen on a viewer until now. This one is large, as thick as my waist and as long as two spears laid end-to-end. Its body winds around an animal I have never seen before.

Within the Nagara's winding body there is a reddish creature with many limbs thrashing about. From its head, poking out between two coils, thick pincers clack uselessly at the air. Unable to turn and bite into the Nagara, it can only continue to screech in protest. _This is the thing making all the tracks. It is of no use dead, I must take it alive!_

With a roar I leap out and strike the neck of the Nagara with my short blade which sticks and forces me to saw at bloody flesh. Its coils leave the screaming animal and begin to wrap around me. Working faster, I use all my strength to try to cut off the head before it can immobilize my arms.

With a satisfying crack, the skull finally separates from the spine. Life dims in the Nagara's eyes but its body is still fully powered! Thick scaly ropes continue to tighten from my armpits down the length of my body. _Soon, I won't be able to breathe._ Raising the blade I begin to cut down through the clenching muscles. Blood covers me as the knife grows slippery in my clutch.

Grating sounds at my feet. Looking down I see the back half of the creature I rescued. It seems to be moving up my body. _Come to finish the job?_ As it climbs, I realize that I can am aware of the Nagara dropping away. My newly freed legs now feel small areas of clinging bristles. _It is cutting the Naraga with its pincers. Climbing as it goes._

I try to run but the strange creature pushes me to the ground. I struggle, it pins my legs with its own. My knife flails as I try to strike the head I cannot yet see. Then its front legs pin my arms as a large bulb with black eyes appears over the topmost Nagara coil. With one easy slice, the last of my prison falls away. The creature peers down at my face while opening heavy jaws wide. _Cetanu, receive me…_

Instead of attacking, it softly chatters, backs off and presses the underside of its pincers to the ground. _Is this submission? Did it help me because I helped it?_

I deliberately nod in return. It looks up at me as if expecting something and the chattering erupts again. _I can't understand you. What do you want?_ It holds one front 'foot' to its mouth and then points its limb at me.

"I do not understand," I reply.

The action is repeated by the short animal several times before inspiration strikes. "You want me to talk? Can you figure out what I say?"

The head bobs up and down. _Why not? I need to find out what this thing is doing with the Hish._ I sit down, crossing my legs, and begin to talk. As words flow, I evaluate my new friend. Its body is has three parts, a big head with large pincer jaws over a smaller mouth. The mouth is surrounded by four little jaws. Its eyes are composed of hundreds of small hexagons. The head is connected to a thinner middle that swells into an oval body. Three pairs of legs come from the middle and three pairs sprout from the oval. The entire body is reddish as the sand and covered with little hairs.

Much later, an ache in my throat is my only reward. I have told many of our sagas, spoken of my puphood, training and currently am lecturing on Yautja law, at least as much as I've learned of it. The creature continues to stand, all those bar-shaped feet have never moved as it listens. _Is this working?_

"I'm thirsty," I tell it and rise to walk to where an irrigation gate can be lifted to quench our fields. Behind it, lies cool, clean water. My listener follows. Cupping refreshment to my mouth, I drink my fill. A small tapping at my foot draws my attention to my short guest. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sei," it says plainly in a tiny voice.

"Here," I crouch, making a bowl of my hands. It cautiously opens his pincers and delicately sips. Something tickles my palm. Tilting my head, I see a long stem-like thing extending into the water. It is soft and brushes me as the creature gets the last drop.

"More?"

"Sei."

Many hand-bowls of water later, it is sated. I reach to touch the top of the fuzzy head and at the contact, it falls on its back, belly to the air, legs spread limply to the sides.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

One eye opens to regard me. "H'ko. Not hurt."

"Why did you drop then?"

The creature is slow to reply. Perhaps it needs time to process our language. "I…bad…wrong. You touch. I submit."

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You thought you had done something wrong and I was going to hit you?"

"Sei. You save me. You kill what killing me. I serve you now. I submit you."

"I did save you, but you saved me also. You bit it in pieces, remember?"

"Sei…remember." It made a choking sound.

"Are you ill…injured?"

"H'ko. Remember bite…taste bad."

I chuckled a little and it made a very similar noise.

"Funny?"

"H'ko…taste bad. Bad!"

"Are you hungry?"

"H'ko. Hungry…later."

"I have many questions for you. May I ask them?"

"Sei. Ask. Will tell as can."

I sat beside it to make our heights more even. "First of all, it would be easier to talk if I knew your name. Do you have a name?"

"Name?"

"Sei. My name," I pointed to myself, "is Anu."

Lifting a leg, it gestured, saying, "Is-of-Nih."

"Nih, is that your ship or planet?"

It gestured again, "Is-of-Nih."

I puzzled. _Not ship, not planet. Maybe his race is called Nih – or his bloodline._

"I am Anu. My bearer is Honorable Gu-lee. You are?"

It was quiet for a time, and then chattered, "I am Is-of-Nih. My bearer is Nih."

"Great! I understand. Your bearer is Nih. Your name is Is-of-Nih."

It nodded, clacking pincers.

"Do you have a sire? Are there others whose bearer is Nih?"

"Many of Nih. Many. What is Sire?"

"My Sire joined with my Bearer to create me. I am their offspring, their pup."

"Is-of-Nih…all pups of Nih. Sire gone."

"Was he killed in battle?"

"H'ko. Sire go."

"So all pups of Nih are called Is-of-Nih?" _This is confusing._

"Sei! Sei!" It jumps a little.

"How do you tell each other apart then? How does Nih call for you?"

"Nih call, we…I…we obey."

"Yes, my Bearer calls and I obey. _Most of the time._ But how does she call for only one? How does she call for only you?"

He tilts his head just like a confused or curious Yautja. "Not do. Nih need many. Nih need all."

 _I should just let this go, he does not understand me. But how can someone not have a name?_

"I am trying to understand. What if Nih wanted to say something to only you, not to all?"

He nodded his head, "Understand. Nih call me."

 _C'jit. Surely he is not stupid._ "How does she call you? My Bearer uses her voice to call me. She calls my name, Anu. How does Nih call you?"

"Understand," he squeaks. "Nih call in here." He lifted the front foot to tap his head. "Nih has voice, Is-of-Nih have voice. Nih call us here. We talk here."

 _They talk with their minds! How long have they done this? Why do they still have voices?_

Unanswered questions plague me, but I decide to leave Is-of-Nih in peace about them. Besides, other questions need to be answered.

"Is-of-Nih, you came here to my planet with a creature we call the Hish. They are our enemies. We fight them."

"Sei, I know this. Yautja and Hish fight. Hish say Yautja evil. Must be killed."

"That is what we say about the Hish. This is our homeworld, the Hish are trying to invade. To take it from us. To kill all of us. Do you know why?"

"Sei. Hish say this Hish home. Yautja drive them away. Yautja bad, evil. If Hish no fight, then Yautja come kill them in future. Hish say…say Yautja hate Nih, Yautja kill Nih. So Is-of-Nih defend!"

"I have heard that the Yautja and the Hish both lived here long ago. The Hish changed and did not follow our law, so yes, we drove them away. They live somewhere else now and we DO NOT go to kill them. We only defend our planet. We have never heard of Nih until you told me this. We DO NOT plan to kill Nih."

Is-of-Nih tilts his head.

"If we hated you, why would I help you?"

"Sei. No make sense. You help, you talk, you give water…you good. Not enemy of Nih. You not what Hish say."

"Why are you with the Hish?"

"Nih tell of long ago, Hish capture and keep Nih. Tell Nih they keep all enemies away. Keep safe. In return, we work."

"What do you do? What work do you do for the Hish?"

"Fix ship, fix…all. They give food, water, shelter. Keep Nih safe."

"Is-of-Nih, in purity it is my belief that you and your kind have been lied to."

"No understand. Purity? Lied?"

"I am tired of talking. Will you come with me? I will take you to where I live. I will give you water, food and protection."

"Sei. Work for you."

"The only work I need from you is to listen and observe. You will see the truth for yourself. Come. I will need to hide you at first until I can explain all this to Di'sa and Gu-lee. They are my Forebearer and Bearer. I need to scrub off your scent."

I fill my hands with water and pour them over the alien creature. Is-of-Nih tolerates my touch, even letting me scrub it with leaves. I wash until I can barely detect any scent. "I hope that will do. We'll see how fast your odor returns."

Together, we head to the city, twelve little bar feet scrambling beside me. _The moons have begun to rise, there will be shadows soon._ _The eta have left the fields for the night. With the gods help, I can get Is-of-Nih to my old room in Gu-lee's dwelling without being noticed. That will be safer than trying to hide him in Di'sa's palace._


	18. A Fine Pauk-de Mess

**Chapter 18: A Fine Pauk-de Mess**

" _ **What are you so afraid of? It's only death!" – Bjorn, Vikings**_

"Stay strong, Gu-lee."

My wrist com goes dark and I hang my head at the news. _My daughter is out there alone!_ _Anu is missing! She was separated from her hunting team for the stupidest reason imaginable - riding on her escaping prey._ Doubling over, my hands cover my twisting stomach as though it has been kicked. _Mounting prey is a pup's game! Centanu's balls daughter, how could you be so careless?_

The other students and bearers were not allowed to search for her. They were recalled due to a landing of Hish. _Maybe you'll be safer lost in the jungle. I cannot even search for you; I am called to command our city's Huntresses in a second line of defense to backup the High Council Matriarchs who have gone out to confront our foe._

 _My bearer Di'sa told me that they received a message alerting us to the incoming Hish from a small Hunter craft, far sooner than we could have detected them. That Hunter purchased time for us to prepare. May the gods be with him._

The High Matriarch commands the High Council and all the elder Bearers. They will try to destroy our enemy far from the city. _Gods grant you victory! How did the Hish ships break through our warriors? Only three of them landed, but how many of those hideous badbloods now walk our soil?_

 _Continuing to speculate adds no value._ I return to studying the schema of our city along with my chosen defensive plan. There are one hundred twenty bearers under my command. I have formed them into units based on their fighting ability and how far along they are in pregnancy. The ones too encumbered with child to be in battle tend everyone's pups. I have ordered some eta to help them.

Eta and aseigan are being directed by older students in food preparation and attending to the communities daily needs. No one goes out to the fields, the danger is too great. We are rationing and have plenty of emergency stores.

Some older students are on weapons duty. They stand ready to distribute more arms to various parts of the city when called on.

The students that were about to undergo Chiva have joined us to defend the city and are scattered among the teams of bearers. Several of the aseigan have also requested permission to fight. If our walls are breached, I will honor their request. _I dread the cycle the Hish try to invade our city. If that happens, we will need every able body, no matter their class._

 _Matriarchs, don't let them near us. Guide their steps, Paya and Cetanu, help them find and destroy these abominations! And do not cast aside my Anu. Do not let her be cut down without the honor of battle._

"Honored Gu-lee, report," the High Matriarch's voice orders.

Lifting my wrist, I answer, "Guardian Plan staging complete. No sightings of the enemy reported."

"Good. We have not engaged yet. I will signal when we do. No fear, no mercy, Honored Gu-lee."

"No fear, no mercy, Honored High Matriarch."

My hand trembled when I thought of Anu. _She is my weakness._ Now it becomes steady as I push her out of mind. _There is only the defense of our Bearers and pups. That is my mission. I will succeed. If required, I offer my blood to protect our future. Be on guard, Cetanu! Many worthy Huntresses may come to your hall this cycle. Welcome them with highest honors._

* * *

The silence of space is the only accompaniment to the ferocity of war's ballet. Metal ships fire beams of light while swooping between chunks of rock and the vessels of foe. Noiseless explosions from where solid ships once were send meteoric shards spinning everywhere.

My second greets me, "The renegade Hish have reached Yaut, Honorable Ro-gn. Our Matriarchal forces go to meet them. Honorable Stygg's warning reached the High Council in time."

"Is there any report of him?"

"H'ko, Honored One."

"I would give a great deal to witness that fight. Return to your station."

 _My friend, if you are with Cetanu now, know that we are winning, but the cost is high. Five ships and crew lost, six others so damaged they are powerless to maneuver. I lead our enemy to the stranded ships and they are blasted to bits! Ha! Stupid Hish. There will be nothing left of you soon._

I bark at my third, "Have you determined what the small craft are that rush between enemy ships?"

"I have tracked a pattern, Honorable One. Whenever a Hish vessel is damaged, these craft come from the largest ship to the damaged one which is soon repaired and functioning again. The small craft may carry some type of repair drones or Hish eta."

"The only way they could carry Hish," I mock, "is if they were lying down on top of each other. Their ships are back in action as quickly as we knock them out. Start targeting those repair transports!"

"As you order, Honorable One."

"An encoded message is coming in," announces the Hunter at the com.

My toe talons tap the deck as I wait for the message to be decoded.

"Honorable One, recon says that there is another group of Hish ships headed towards us! Those we battle now were not the complete fleet. These others were hidden and escaped our recon. They will intercept in two cycles."

My jaws fall. I ignore the tiny leak of fear scenting the our limping remnants, and their quickly resurrected ships, a fresh onslaught may finish us. Unwilling to show discouragement to the others, I retreat to the War room.

An ancient proverb says that desperate times call for desperate measures. I pray we can think of some.

* * *

Our High Matriarch has ordered drones to recon the landed Hish ships. We wait for the scans to come in that will tell us if any of them are still aboard. If not, the drones will sniff out any trail and follow.

Here, hovering outside the city walls, we wait in our battle craft for the news. I take advantage of the time to mentally prepare to fight, even as thoughts of my daughter and granddaughter plague the edges of my mind. As her bearer, I informed Gu-lee that Anu is missing. I know it punctured her heart, just as it did mine.

 _What timing you have, Anu, to become lost just as your hunt team is ordered to return to the city. Paya, is your hand in this? Are you protecting her?_

I snap into the position of respect as we are signaled to move out by the High Matriarch.  
"Stay on my right, Di'sa," her quiet order comes privately over my com. I order my hover-craft to nose into position as we glide over the desert towards destiny.

Just before reaching an ancient river valley, we halt with our craft surrounding the High Matriarch's. She floats her vehicle higher so we all can see, and then prepares us for the fight.

"Matriarchs!" "The Hish landed their ships midway between the fields and the city. We have sightings of them along this dry river bed. We will intercept. Observe the plan on your wrist com. Remember, honor has no part in this. Kill them any way you can. We stop them here.

"Huntressess of Yaut, no fear, no mercy!"

We raise our blades high and shout back at her many times, "No fear, no mercy!" Shivers run down my spine as so many deep voices repeat the war chant. _Let the battle dreamtime madness overtake me, Cetanu. Kill, kill, kill…._

* * *

Leading Is-of-Nih to the city is slow-going. I constantly swivel, looking for Hish and keep a wary check on my companion. _It has not given me any reason to fear it, other than being with our enemy. If it gives the smallest hint of turning on me, I will kill it._

We run across an old well and stop to rest and drink again.

"May I ask more questions?"

"Sei, Anu. Ask."

"You said that you fix the Hish ships. Why do they not fix the ships themselves? Why do they use you?"

Is-of-Nih wiggled his pincers back and forth before answering. "Nih smart. Nih know how to fix ships. Hish not know. Hish need Nih."

"So, Nih tells you how to fix the ship?"

"Sei!," it nods as if excited. "Nih tell, Is-of-Nih do."

"So, what if Nih understood that the Hish do not protect her? Instead they lie to her and use her children to work for them."

"Nih be angry. Nih not tell Is-of-Nih any work. Nih…"

Is-of-Nih stops talking and stands frozen. Then his whole body begins to buzz.

"What is wrong? Are you ill?"

My new friend seems helpless to escape whatever is causing the vibrations. Finally Is-of-Nih stills. His pincers open wide.

"Nih, see you. Come!"

Taking off on its many legs, it runs with amazing swiftness.

"Is-of-Nih! You spoke, I mean, you communicated with her?"

The great head turns back to me, even as it continues running. "Sei! Nih say come. We go."

"Is she angry at me?"

"H'ko. I tell all you do. Nih say thank you for save Is-of-Nih. Come!"

As we round some large rocks, my rear talons dig into the dirt and I slide to a stop.

"Come back. Those are Hish ships. We have to hide!"

"No Hish! Hish gone. We go to Nih."

Is-of-Nih runs back and, even though half my height, seizes my arm between powerful pincers, "Come!" Dragging me up a ramp onto the nearest ship, it closes the hatch and then hauls me to the bridge.

"I am going to kill you!" I scream.

Its jaws are busy holding me as its legs press buttons and move bars. All my attempts to thrash do not budge me from its grasp. Finally, it plops me onto a chair.

"Sit here, Anu. We go see Nih. This good, Anu. Be happy!"

As soon as Is-of-Nih let go, I drew my blade to point at its thin thorax. "You have taken me by force. I will kill you and return home."

In a few swift movements, I am disarmed and thrown back into the chair. Is-of-Nih begins pulling some kind of thin fiber from its rear end, using its hind legs. Passing it to the front-most legs, it winds the strand around me until I am a prisoner. With a pat to my head, followed by, "Good, Anu," it continues piloting us to Paya-knows-where.

 _For a short thing, this alien can certainly fight! So I get to meet Nih. I hope it's for something other than a meal._


	19. A Plan for Freedom

**Chapter 19: A Plan for Freedom**

 _ **Care shall gnaw thy heart if thou canst not tell all thy mind to another – Norse proverb**_

 _I cannot move because of the pauk-de strands of Paya-knows-what-he-pulled-out-of-his-ass._ Laid on one of the bridge chairs, I can only watch as Is-of-Nih pilots us away from Yaut. _I don't think he means me any harm. His bearer has asked to meet me and like the eta, he obeys. Worse than that, he happily takes me to her while telling me that it is a good thing. Paya be with me. Help me know what to say to this…this Matriarch Nih. Assuming we get there…._

We rapidly leave my planet behind and travel faster than I have ever gone before. Stars and their systems flash by the fore viewer and in an instant are tiny specks in the rear viewer. I am getting dizzy watching it.

"Is-of-Nih! Please release me. I will not attempt to control this ship or interfere with going to see your Bearer. You have my word."

The fuzzy head nods as it manipulates a control. "Sei, Anu." A few snips from its jaw-blades cut my bonds.

"Where are we going?"

"To Nih."

"Sei, I know that. What I meant is where is she?"

"Big Hish ship. Command ship."

"Are we going to the war?"

Is-of-Nih nods. "Sit, Anu. We slow down."

Watching it brace its small body with its many legs, I immediately obey, the braking force driving me deep into the cushioned chair. When the pressure stops, I focus on the viewer. Growing to fill the forward screen is the largest ship I have ever seen. It is also the ugliest, a round chunk of metal with no grace of wing or sleekness anywhere. It floats squat in front of us.

Is-of-Nih pilots us through a black opening into the ship.

"No Hish here! Only like me here," my companion chatters. "We leave ship, go to Nih."

"The Hish will not detect me?"

"Not find you. I fix. Trust Is-of-Nih, Sie?"

"Yes. I trust you. I know that you are following your Bearer's orders. I am happy to speak with her."

Is-of-Nih seems very satisfied as we land and prepare to leave the ship. The hatch opens and I follow him down the ramp, stopping when I see the twins of Is-of-Nih waiting at the bottom. They all look exactly alike. The all scent exactly alike.

I stop. _When_ _we get to the bottom, how can I tell which one is my friend?_

"Go, Anu." It encourages. "We welcome you."

"I have a problem with this," I admit. "How can I tell you apart from your blood line?"

"All same," he replies, almost gleefully. "No need."

"No! I want to know which one is you. You are the one who saved me from death. I want to know which one is YOU."

It lowered its head in the posture I had come to know as thinking. _Does it think alone or is it talking to Nih or the whole group?_

"Have way. Give…what…you wear."

"What?" _It can't mean my cloth. How about my necklace._ I remove the leather thong that holds the tiny skull ornament gifted to me by my Bearer.

"You mean this?" I hold it out.

"Sie! Put on." It stretches up but the string won't go around the enormous head. Taking my blade, I cut and tie it around its thin middle like a belt. Is-of-Nih wriggles as if to settle its new ornament.

"Now can tell this Is-of-Nih, Anu. Hurry!"

I follow its hurried footsteps. Followed by an army of look-a-likes, my companion leads me to a circular opening in a wall.

"We go fast, path for us, not you. You slow. Lay on top Is-of-Nih."

In a flash I see what it means. The tubes are for the eta of the Hish to travel throughout the ship. I am too tall to run through them and crawling would be slow. My new friend has invited me to lie on its back and ride as it runs the passages. It is the best solution. Without a word, I get on top, gently holding the sides of its head as my chin nestles in the nest of hair on top. My feet hang so I bend my knees to lift them up.

And we are scurrying in complete blackness. I feel its body's rhythm as the many legs move. I had never noticed, but its body is almost completely still as it moves; only the legs beat away at the ground. We bend around corners and I am careful to hold the head without restricting movement. I can see faint heat prints left by hundreds of other feet. Sometimes, we pass another Is-of-Nih. I make out the warmth of the oncoming form and often feel its hairs brush me in the tight passage. I try to relax and move with my mount.

Without warning, we stop.

"Nih near, Anu. Room big, you stand. You speak. Sie?"

I spit a few loose hairs from my mouth before answering, "I will, Is-of-Nih, but I don't speak your language. How will she understand me?"

"I fix, Anu. All good."

 _Paya, I hope so. You are so cheerful about serving your Bearer…it is beginning to annoy._

We leave the tube system and I remove myself from my friend's back. In the center of this larger room, I can stand. A large heat signature glows in front of me, attended by smaller ones. It is very round, with what I believe is a well-jawed head sitting on the very top.

I bow humbly, "Matriarch Nih, I am here at your request."

"Nih not understand you, Anu. Will fix."

Is-of-Nih's many limbs are placing something on my head. I allow it. There is nothing to lose now. Something covers my ears and there is another piece in front of my mouth. I try again.

"Matriarch, Nih, I am here…"

"Yes, Anu. I am glad you have come. Please sit. My child will be a seat for you."

I feel Is-of-Nih behind my legs and sit down.

"How may I help you?"

"My child has told me of your deeds. I wish to learn more about your people. Will you open your mind to me?"

Before I can answer, a needle pierces my head. I cannot scream in pain. I cannot move and there is a voice inside.

 _There, there. That eases the pain. I did not know this would be painful for you. Nothing has injured you. Please relax. I am here to learn what you know._

I try to obey, taking deep, slow breaths as I feel her inside my mind. She wades through my thoughts and pokes into my memories. I am not alone. _I feel…invaded._

 _Do not fear, Anu. This is how I communicate with my children. Open yourself to me and I will understand your culture, your people and your values. I must know about your understanding of those you call Hish. Think of something safe and relaxing._

Taking a deep lungful, I try to do as she wishes. I imagine that I'm at home in the bath, and lay back to float in the warm water which supports me in perfect balance. I feel my locks brush my shoulders as they float around my head. Weightless comfort surrounds me.

 _Thank you for your trust, Anu. I have finished and will withdraw now._

 _Wait, Matriarch! I have so many questions._

 _All in time, Anu. First I must free my children. Through you I have realized the lies of the Hish. You can be of further assistance to us if you wish. My child who speaks your words will direct you._

There is emptiness inside me and then I feel normal. _That didn't take long. As soon as I relaxed, whoosh! She was in and out of me in what seemed like an instant._

Is-of-Nih is pulling at my cloth.

"What?"

"Is-of-Nih work now. You help. Take this ship and rescue all. Then go to Yaut."

"Wait! What about the Hish on board this ship?"

"Is-of-Nih fix. No worry."

"But even if you take this craft, your plan will be a disaster. No Yautja will allow you to land. They will destroy this ship first."

"Not if Anu talk. Tell them plan. Sei?" Is-of-Nih's large eyes glimmered as he waited for me to understand.

"Well, if you can find a way for me to speak with our ships and to the High Council on Yaut…yes, I will try to explain. But, they might not believe me."

Is-of-Nih managed to look puzzled. "You say…they know. Not…believe?"

"We cannot get inside each other's heads like you can. We can only talk to each other. I can tell them what is happening, but they might believe that the Hish have captured me and are forcing me to tell them a story…a lie, just to get this ship landed."

My friend shakes his head, "You talk them. They believe. You speak truth! Must believe."

"I will try. I will do my best, my friend."

"Anu…this only chance. Now come! Get on. We go."


	20. Desperation

**Chapter 20: Desperation**

 ** _Soldiers show no mercy. Fight on. Fight to the death. -_**

 ** _Princess Gisla, Vikings_**

From the top of the city's sunrise gate, I look across the landscape. It is that time of morning when the sky first comes alive with light. Two brows of moonlight hang halfway to the horizon, joined by the brightest dawn star. It is normally the time to rejoice and be thankful for another day of life.

But this morning, I can only give the sky more than brief notice as I scan the horizon in the direction of the reported Hish landing. It is in vain. Our city is too far away to witness the fighting that the High Matriarch tells me has commenced.

With my chief Bearers, I return to street level and begin my rounds.

A youthful runner approaches, his head pivoting in search mode. Spotting me, the messenger speeds up and, nearing us, I see it is one of the older male students.

"Honored Matriarch Gu-lee, I bring news. A downed Hunter's ship has been located near the eastern Naxa orchard."

 _Stygg! Do you still live? I dare not send any who could defend this city to find you._

"Send out a party of eta to search. Send a med kit with them and a drone for them to receive instruction. I will select a pilot for the drone."

"Sei, Most Honored."

The student bounds away as I search my com for any heavily pregnant Bearer with drone piloting experience. There is one helping with the pups. I send a messenger to her.

"Tell her my instruction is to go to the nearest drone command com and supervise the eta in their hunt for any survivor. Confirm the ship's identity. It was most likely piloted by Honorable Hunter Stygg."

Another runner is off carrying out my orders. _Sometimes the old ways are the best ways._ Because of this small invasion, I have abandoned our use of the wrist coms as much as possible and resorted to fleet-footed students for communication within the city.

 _I itch to join the High Council in their fight. But my orders are to stay here. Is it dishonorable to wish for the Hish to attack the city? Their skulls would make an excellent display on my wall._

 _Stygg, I hope you are alive. Perhaps if you are wandering out there, you will find Anu!_

 _Daughter, if… no_ _ **when**_ _, I see you again, I will be torn between my desire to hug you and my desire to send you through the air from my foot connecting with your buttocks!_

* * *

Through my mask, the first sign of huge heated footprints causes me to uncloak and hand signal my find. We do not click. Hish click too and they may recognize us. I order my troops to fan out and we cautiously track over the flat rock surface. Moving smoothly we enhance the illusion that we are only part of the ground.

 _Di'sa, you have little knowledge of Hish skills. I must encounter them to see what they can do. Until then, all I have to go by are the ancient stories and the testimonies of a handful of Hunters who have met them and survived._

We are almost to a sharp bend in the dry riverbed. Our vision here is blocked by the steep rocky bank. I have ordered scouts to stealth the ravine's top as we move below. As we approach the wall of stone, they signal me that there are Hish waiting for us around the corner.

Just as I read my com, a flash of burning light at the top of the rocks tells me our scouts have been discovered. I scarcely have time to give the order and we are charging around the sharp curve with shoulder canon blazing. All I see is blinding blue plasma and then I am smashed to the ground by a great weight from above.

One of the pauk-de Hish has jumped on me! They were not waiting for us on the ground, but climbed the wall as soon as they saw our scouts. Our plasma bursts melted the rocks in front of us, instead of the Hish who were clinging by their claws near the top.

My blades are out and I thrust madly, only to feel long talons puncture into my neck between the protective rings. I cannot understand the clicks and growls coming from the black mask in front of me as I am lifted from the ground.

Canon fire is all around as Matriarchs and Hish fight, while blood as green as my own drips from where I have gashed Evil's side. It glances at its wound and deep, horrid laughter comes from beneath the mask. Still holding me by the neck, it walks away from the fighting. I make another swing with my twin blades, only for them to be caught by a gloved hand. With a wrenching motion, my shoulder is dislocated and hangs limply at my side.

Screaming in pain and anger, I pull a small hand canon from my waist and aim. Its pinpoint of blue meets the Thing's shoulder and bores a hole. My mask is knocked away as it backhands me into near unconsciousness. We are well away from the others by now and my captor looks this way and that before reaching down.

Hanging from the needles puncturing my neck, I still can't see anything but the black mask. But I hear the sound of metal hitting the rocky ground. Metal, as in a metal codpiece or mesh armor cloth. _Pauk-de c'jit of the universe! He's going to rape me!_

Off comes his mask to reveal long mandibles, protruding like pairs of over-grown, curving talons. His red eyes bulge and he huffs at me while tearing at my armor and cloth.

Struggling in vain, I thrash in his grasp. His hot stinking breath blasts with a roar in my face. Whipping me around, he throws me over a rock, baring my backside as he, still holding my neck with one hand, moves in.

I wait until I feel his other coarse hand, rubbing at me, trying to stimulate interest and then I take action.

Kicking back with all my strength, my dew claws find their mark. One buries itself in his belly, while the other digs into the dorsal side of his male pride. Shrieking, he pulls back, only to find that my talons have sliced him.

Jumping up, I whirl in the air, and lodge a blade in the middle of his hideous face. Hitting the ground, I run back to the battle. When I reach my sisters, I dare to look back to see his body lying on the ground.

 _One down, how many to go?_

Seeing my dislocated shoulder, one of my sisters comes to my aid as others cover us.

"Hold steady, Honored Di'sa."

There is a moment of immense pain and then I can use my arm again. She rips her med pack open and shoves a needle of agony into the shoulder. I cannot help but roar, but it is over in moments.

Now, without a mask and nearly naked, I plunge back into the fight. There are five more Hish on the ground dead. Three still fight. Lacking honor, they have climbed out of the ravine and are firing down at us.

I bellow for two Matriarchs to follow me. We run back to where the body of my kill lays and scale the ravine walls. _We can play this game._

Reaching the top undetected, I let the other Bearers go first as I hide behind their cloaked forms. Picking our way through boulders and brush, we gain on the attackers. Noiselessly, I give the order and we rush them with blades, fearing canon fire might hit our warriors below.

Our attack is unanticipated by the three Hish who laugh as they fire into the gorge. Their laughter fuels my anger and a masked head rolls before my twin blades. The others are killed just as efficiently by my sisters.

We roar our victory to the skies before I peer over the ravine to shout, "We take trophies!" My joy is met with howls of grief from below. Bounding to the bottom, we find that one of our wounded is dying.

The High Matriarch is sitting in a pool of green, holding the head of beloved Honored Ósk whose guts spill onto the ground from a great wound in her middle.

"I am leaving soon," she gasps.

"Could nothing be done?" I ask the others who crowd around us.

"Honored One, we held her together and injected her, but the wound is too great, too much blood was already lost. Her body tried to heal and failed."

"Can we get her back to the city?"

"H'ko," Ósk wheezes, "My time is now." With that proclamation, her spirit is gone. The great body slumps into final relaxation accompanied by cries of grief.

Together, we say the prayer of asking Cetanu to welcome a great Huntress into his hall, and then dissolve her body with organic solvent as a shudder runs through me. _It is war time; we do not have the luxury of placing her in on display in the High Council Hall and officially mourning her departure._

When that silent task is done, the night becomes filled with the sound of dislocating bones as we collect heads and spines to take home. Our joy blighted by the loss of an honored sister.

My net bag is full with the honor of taking two Hish, but everyone will share in the spoils. Those who fought, but did not make a direct kill also take something. They contributed and we are all glorified by this victory. We even take fingers to give to the runners.

In the midst of our prize-taking, a shadow falls across the High Matriarch's face as she lowers her wrist.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"A message from Ro-gn. Another wave of Hish forces attack our ships. They are outnumbered. They cannot stop them, Di'sa."

"Then, tell them not to sacrifice themselves needlessly," I advise. "Tell them to return and help us fight on the ground."

"We need to do more than that," she grimaces. "Send out the Seed ship as quickly as possible. Should all else fail, I must ensure our race survives. Di'sa, we may not win this fight."

In desperate rage, I roar back, "Let them land! More trophies for all!"


	21. To the Death!

**Chapter 21: To the Death!**

 _ **Fear the reckoning of those you have wronged – Norse Proverb**_

Riding Is-if-Nih through the black tunnels is dizzying. Its body swerves as the way curves down and right, and then slants upwards to the left. I flail around trying to hang on.

"Anu, bend! Is-of-Nih bend, Anu bend."

"Got it. Trying."

I focus on staying in place and try to align our centers to help Is-of-Nih keep steady footing and swift pace.

The increase in the tapping of the little brush-like feet alerts me that Is-of-Nih's bloodline is joining us. The air grows denser as more and more of them crowd alongside and behind us. _We are leading an army of tiny footfalls towards a Nih-ordered goal and I know only part of the plan._ _I must trust my friend and it's Bearer. There is bravery and strength in these creatures._

 _Yes, trust, Anu. Trust me._ Nih's voiceless voice soothes inside my head.

"All good!" The creaky voice of my mount chimes in. _I must assume that all his kind have heard their mother's thoughts to me._ _Did they hear mine?_

Our tunnel abruptly stops at a closed door. Is-of-Nih opens it, allowing a dim light to shine on us from beyond. It holds me steady as the countless kin pour past us.

"What is happening?" I ask, in a whisper.

"Important work. Good work. You see. Now quiet!"

I sink into its back at the order as if I were a tiny pup, then startle at the sudden commotion of roars, shrieks and blasts of an energy weapon. As suddenly as it started, it is quiet.

Is-of-Nih carries me forward into the dim room, chattering, "Anu, look!"

All around the room, bloody pieces of Hish are carelessly flung. Standing over the mess, are all the other Is-of-Nihs, busy grooming gore from their bodies.

"Anu? Please get off."

"Oh? Sei, of course." I scoot from the fuzzy back and continue looking around the room, in awe of what these small creatures have done. _This is the command bridge._

"Anu, good?" My friend seems to plead for approval.

"Uh, sei, good. Very good! But, you could have done this any time! You could have been free long ago, why only now?"

Is-of-Nih does its 'I am puzzled' head cock. _So very Yautja-like except for his Naxa-round head._ Then I speak aloud to the Bearer.

"Nih, why have you waited until now to kill them? You could have done it long ago."

Nih's reply forms in my head. _Anu, remember the Hish lied to us. They told us the Yautja and others were out to kill us and that only THEY would be our protectors, our defenders. They manufactured things to convince us. I am…sorry I did not see the truth. Now, hurry! You must stop your race – they are killing us!_

"What? Show me!"

The bridge's viewer blinks on and I see our battle fleet. I take in the many broken ships and scattered pieces of metal floating by as the area is scanned. Then the picture focuses on a tiny transport moving toward a Hish ship. The transport quickly becomes a shower of blue sparks as a Yautja energy beam marks where it used to be.

"Nih, that little ship was full of your children?"

 _Yes. They are gone now. Can you stop this? The Hish on all the ships are dead now. Killed as you see them on this bridge. My children go to their ships to repair and command them. We return to our Homeworld to free it from the remaining Hish. We only wish to leave._

"I understand Honored Nih. I will try. Can you show me where the com controls are?"

My Is-of-Nih leads me to the Mission Elder's chair in the center of the room. It squats so I can climb on its back to reach the seat, and then scrambles up beside me.

"Anu, tell. Is-of-Nih do."

"I need to contact the lead Yautja ship. Do you know which one that is?"

"H'ko. I show all, you pick."

The viewer shows me a larger scene of many Yautja ships. One is larger than most of the others and is positioned at the front where the main body of Hish seem to have been attacking.

"Try that one."

* * *

"High Matriarch, there is nothing I would rather do than fight by your side, but I cannot assure you that we can make it back to Yaut. The majority of the fleet is seriously damaged. If we flee, few of us will return to assist you."

"Honorable Ro-gn, if you do not flee, none of you will be able to help us! Find a way!"

"Sei, Most Honored, it shall be done."

Snapping off the com switch, I issue the dreaded orders to the fleet. "We are commanded to return to Yaut. We will defend our world on the ground with our Matriarchs and Bearers. Assess your ships! If you can return with us, do so. If you cannot, place yourselves between us and them, if you are able. Purchase for us who return as much of a lead as possible in the race to reach home. Every moment you buy for us with your lives will increase our odds. We honor you in death and pray for Cetanu to welcome you. We will tell our children of your greatness. This plan will be executed on time mark 08.09.02."

I see the flightless among us begin sputtering what little power they have left to position themselves between us and the Hish. One ship fires plasma canon to drive itself a small distance and join up with another slow moving craft which pushes it along using tiny bursts of directional landing thrusters.

 _Such valor. You are all the bravest of us. I would give my own life if it would save yours._

The viewer blurs before I switch it off to see many of the bridge crew members clearing their eyes before continuing their duties. All is still as we wait for time to pass. All eyes remain fixed on the ramshackle wall of spacecraft assembling.

My second interrupts, "Honorable One, the tiny transports still flow to the ships. Should we keep firing on them?"

"Sei. Their function is unknown. Spare none."

 _The strange small craft have puzzled us since we first saw them, but we have not had time to investigate._ _Surely the Hish do not call their pups into service?_

The horrifying thought jolts me, but there is no time to consider it.

"Honorable One, there is a signal from one of our stranded ships."

"On the viewer," I command.

"Ro-gn! Something has happened. The Hish ships are drifting. All of them!"

 _What? Impending death affects his senses._

"Navigator, are they drifting?"

"It will be a moment while I take measurements, Honorable Ro-gn."

My talons count the time on the arm of my metal command chair as I try to distract myself. _The chair arm is full of tap points, like the pitted surface of a far away moon._

"Sei, Honorable Ro-gn, they are drifting – all of them."

I roar frustration, "What new trickery is this! Scan the ships for life signs."

"Honorable One, the Hish ships are full of life sign, in fact, there are MORE life signs that we previously registered."

"Well what did they do?" I ask sarcastically, "Divide?"

"Perhaps several times," is the serious answer.

"Halt the order to go to Yaut."

"But Ro-gn," my second pleads, "That may be exactly what they are trying to get us to do."

I glare at him, knowing he may be right. _To Hel with my pride._

"Any of you! What is your opinion of this?"

A bevy of shrugs and blank stares greet me until my third states, "There is no dishonor in staying to fight."

"My orders are to return home," I remind him.

"I do not guarantee we can win a ground war on Yaut," another says.

"War guarantees nothing!" I hiss back.

"Honorable One, we are being contacted…by an approaching Hish vessel."

"Viewer!"

I turn my chair to face the flickering rectangle as Hish tech tries to mate with ours. The sand storm slowly forms an image which clears even as my jaws gape open. _This cannot be…_

"Anu?"

"Sei, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn. It is me. And this is…"

"Are you injured, child? Captured?"

"Honorable One, please permit me to explain. I am well."

She points to the thing beside her that has a round hairy head and many legs. "This is my friend, Is-of-Nih. Its race was enslaved by the Hish out of their fear of us. I have explained the truth to them. They have just now killed the Hish and wish for peace. The small ships you are firing on carry only them. Please stop killing my friends! The Hish are no longer a threat to us."

"Shut off the transmission." When the viewer blackens, I consult with the others.

"What do you think?"

"Obviously a trick. How could a mere student, barely out of puphood be on a Hish ship?"

"The ships are still full of life-forms, Ro-gn. This is a trap."

"It would seem so, but where is the logic? Why would the Hish go to all the trouble of kidnapping one of our young and then setting her up to tell such a wild story? There are old stories of the stupidity of the Hish. That they have to depend on intelligent slaves to run their ships. In many legends, there is a crumb of truth.

"Viewer on, resume transmission."

The figures of the small student and her odd companion return. She is dwarfed by the Hish command chair which makes her look even more like a tiny pup.

"Anu, you will understand if I have difficulty in believing what you say."

"I understand and I have told Is-of-Nih so. Let me swing this sending viewer around the room and you will see the torn-up bodies of Hish, along with the victorious bloodline of Is-of-Nih."

The scene slowly moves across the Hish bridge and I see exactly what Anu stated. Bloody pieces of Hish are everywhere, along with the odd animals she calls, Is-of-Nih.

"Report! Are the Hish ships still drifting?"

"Sei, Honorable Ro-gn. I continue to track them. None have used their engines."

"Anu, I will board a pod and dock with you. Meet me. The bridge is yours, Second."

I meet the unbelieving looks of my crew with jaws full out, "Get out of my way! I go to prove this true or false. If it is true, it is worth the risk."

* * *

The pod, meant for hurtling down to a planet, is pushed by its steering jets in the direction of the Hish landing bay where doors have opened to permit my entrance. There is no gravity in the pod and I grab the hold-fasts with hand and foot talons to keep from thumping the sides like a loose nut.

Floating into the lighted bay, the door shuts behind me and a gravity force takes hold, toppling my tubular craft ungraciously onto its side. _Door side down, of course._ I begin trying to use my body to roll things to where I can exit when I feel the pod being moved for me – upright. When the movement stills, I tap the code to exit and the metal door slides open.

All around me are those things – those Is-of-Nih beasts. A team of them are holding my pod with their large exterior jaws. _Only a single set, but impressive._

Standing in the midst of this sea of hairy rust is Anu, face flushed and standing tall.

"Welcome, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn. Please step carefully."

"I will. From what I saw of the Hish, one could easily lose a foot."

My comment is met by her laughter which puts me more at ease. Nothing indicates she is being held against her will.

"Come, Honorable One. Let us show you the conquered Hish and then the Bearer of these brave ones wishes to meet you. She is on her way to us right now and will meet us on the bridge. She is their Matriarch."

"And she comes to us?"

"Honorable One, you could not fit through the travel tubes to go to her. They were made for her children – the ones here. She will come to you."

"You speak their language now, Anu?"

"Well…sei. I guess I do, in a way. These you see here have voices and my Is-of-Nih, this one, does speak Yautja. But the Bearer, she is called Nih, she speaks inside my mind, just like she does with her children."

 _This Matriarch could be controlling you, Anu. Caution must remain high._

I slowly step from the pod and follow Anu. The sound of my pod being lowered onto the deck makes me check back over my shoulder. The entire army of knee-high beings is coming with us.

Reflexively, I do a weapons check. _I may not leave this ship alive, but I will take many of them with me, including Anu. I will not leave her as a dishonored eta to these aliens._


	22. Switch Up

**Chapter 22: Switch-up**

" _ **This is not about you….It's about our children and their children. It is about our people's future. And I do not want there to be endless conflict between us…." – Ragnar Lothbrok, Vikings**_

Heavy footfalls assure me that Ro-gn follows as we head to the great hall where the Matriarch Nih will meet us. I hear certainty in his steps, although I scent doubt swirling around us. _Ro-gn's uncontrolled scent is a message for me. What does he question? I don't understand. I only know that I trust him._

The Is-of-Nih swarm around us, making their quiet high noises. To me it is like a comforting cocoon of protection, but I am certain that Ro-gn thinks this is a dangerous situation. My own Is-of-Nih stays close, occasionally brushing against me. _Is this its way of letting me know it is here? In total darkness, where they seem to spend most of their time, touching might be a way of talking._

We enter a large room, obviously the eating hall from the oversized Hish tables and benches stacked by one wall. Is-of-Nih stream around us, covering the room. Only a passage from another hallway is left bare. It is down this hallway that I look expectantly for Matriarch Nih to emerge.

I hear the small rustle of Ro-gn feeling for his blades again and turn to him. "Most Honorable Elite Trainer, these creatures do not threaten us. They are friends."

He nods and still stands ready to battle. _He will just have to find out for himself. But the thought of him being torn apart by them is too horrible. I will focus on others things, like…_

 _Here she comes!_

Into the room, Matriarch Nih is carried on the backs of her children. Looking down on them from her greater height, she looks every bit the honored one that she is. Carefully, they set her down in front of us, shifting the great load of her huge abdomen gently to the floor. Then, they surround her, four deep.

 _Your trust of us is not so great, then,_ I think at her.

 _I only match the thoughts of the warrior with you, Anu. He does not hear me. Will you speak my thoughts to him?_

 _I am honored to do so Matriarch Nih._

"Honorable One," I tug at the massive arm. "Matriarch Nih wishes to speak to you using my voice, because you cannot hear her in your mind."

He turns on me with a fierce scowl. "Why can I not hear her for myself? I will not have this alien taking over your mind!"

"It is not like that, Honorable Ro-gn. I do not know why you cannot hear her. She talks in my mind, I hear her there. So I will say aloud to you what she tells me. She does not make my mouth move or my voice speak. She does not control me."

"Anu, how may I truly judge that you are speaking under your own control?"

 _Good question! How can I convince him that it is only me?_

Bowing to the Elite, I answer, "Honorable One, by the greatness of the bloodline of Od'hroer-ir, I swear to you that my words are true. It is only I, Anu who speaks to you and only I who will speak the words that the Matriarch tells me. Does this satisfy you?"

The Elite still scowls. "Do you believe she would not know your clan or our sacred oath of truth?"

I nod.

"Unless she is somehow able to wrest it from your memory."

"True. She has not. Please listen to what she has to say, perhaps that will add proof to my claim."

Ro-gn looks from me to her several times. "I will listen."

Closing my eyes, I listen to the great Bearer and then relate her words.

"Great Warrior of the Yautja. I am Nih, bearer of all those you see in this chamber and many beyond these walls.

"We were slaves of the Hish. Taken long ago and promised protection from other races bent on our destruction, according to the Hish. The worst of those races, they told us, was you – the Yautja.

"In return for their protection, we agreed to help them repair their technology, keep their ships running, and weapons working.

"At first, I thought that their large size and awkward hands prevented them from doing these things for themselves. As time passed, I began to think it was their lack of intelligence and ability. But I did not know for certain.

"Then the Hish spoke of a planned war on us all by the Yautja. They said that to prevent war on the home planet, they would meet you in space. When we saw your ships, I feared that their stories of your aggression were true; however, I instructed my children that if one of you was encountered, we would observe and learn everything about you that we could.

"That happened when a Hish ship crashed on your planet. My child was tracked by your Anu. They saved each other from an attack by one of your native creatures and became friends. I had my child bring her to me and learned from her the truth of the Yautja and the Hish.

"So, we destroyed them. We are a peace-loving race. If we are threatened, however, my children are capable warriors! I see now that our wish for peace was so strong that I allowed the Hish to deceive me. I truly thought they were our defenders and repairing their ships and weapons was a small price to pay for protection.

"Our only wish now is to be allowed to repair these ships and leave. We will return to the Hish world and finish destroying them. Then their planet will become our new home. We will live as we should, slaves to none. Will your kind allow this?"

With a polite nod, Ro-gn replies, "Matriarch Nih, I am only a single Hunter and cannot speak for my race. If you will allow, I will return to the Matriarchs who rule us and present your case. I will return quickly with an answer. I will take Anu with me to support my story."

"Warrior, you will return to your Matriarchs and return with an answer, but Anu will stay with me. She will be given back to you when you return with your race's answer."

Ro-gn bristles and splays his face while I quickly explain to Nih, _it is only his frustration that he cannot take me home. He fears for my safety._

"Warrior, your child Anu is safe with me. I care for her as dearly as one of my own."

"If you care for her, then why do you not let her return to her own kind? She is a student and needs to resume training!"

"Warrior, your child is no threat to us, but I was stupid and fooled by the Hish who evolved from your planet! I do not know if adult Yautja are different than their children. I was fooled once and will not be fooled again. She stays here!"

Ro-gn's deep snarl vibrates the air. I speak quickly, "I will be fine, Honorable One. I will stay here until your return."

"And how cowardly will I appear when I return without you, Anu? How will the High Council bargain with a being so shameless she will hold a pup hostage?"

His eyes pierce me with their intensity.

 _Oh. Matriarch, to a Hunter, a Warrior of the Yautja, honor is worth more than life. If he goes back without me, it will look like he valued his life more than trying to return me home. He will be greatly shamed – something he does not deserve._

 _Also, the High Council will believe you are holding me as a hostage until your demands are met. To them, hiding behind a child is very cowardly and lacks honor. Do you understand?_

"I have her reply," I address Ro-gn. "She understands and asks that you remain here with her. If you do that, she will send me home."

"I will!"

"Honorable Ro-gn, one of her children can speak our language. It will be your translator while you are here. It is the one that wears my necklace around its neck."

"Good. You have been very brave, Anu. When you return, it will be up to you to tell all to the High Council. Take my transport and engage the automatic pilot. It will return you to my ship. Until we meet again, Anu." He salutes me with his fist.

I bow to him and then run after my Is-of-Nih who is scrambling to take me back to the transport.

"Is-of-Nih," I address it, "The warrior of the Yautja who will stay here is very important to me. Will you stay by him and help him speak with Nih?"

"Sei. I do."

"Will you let the others know that he will not harm them. He is just on guard. When he gets to know you like I do, he will see that you are our friends. Please don't let the others tear him to pieces."

My friend stops and turns to face me. "Anu, I do what Nih says. You ask her."

I reach for her within my mind and quickly find the familiar feeling inside.

 _Anu, your warrior is safe here unless he attacks us. If he attacks, there will be a response. I must be safeguarded – I carry the future. And I will not allow my children to be harmed. Do you understand?_

 _I do. Be patient with him, Matriarch Nih, he cannot hear you. Allow my Is-of-Nih to translate for him. Do not kill or injure him. He is important to the Yautja…and to me._

 _I will do my best, Anu, but the choice is his. Convince your High Council that we are harmless. We must repair these ships and leave._

 _Matriarch? Why can he not hear you?_

 _Because he is a he. We are all females. Males have no need to communicate._

 _They don't? You have no males? How can that be?_

 _We create males when we need them – for reproduction._

 _May I see one later?_

 _None are with us right now. Perhaps someday, you can see one._

 _Until I see you again, Matriarch Nih!_

 _Stay safe, Anu. We are grateful for your help._

I climb inside the small pod and seal the door. The Hish ship's bay opens. I punch the pod to life and grab the hold-fasts as the little ship launches into the silence of space. Shortly, I will be with my own kind again. Mentally, I begin to rehearse what I will say to the High Council.


	23. In the Hall of the High Council

**Chapter 23: In the Hall of the High Council**

" _ **There are few more certain tokens of ill than not to know how to accept the good."**_

 ** _The Saga of Grettir the Strong, chapter 78_**

A hard thump tests my hold on the hand-fasts jutting out of the pod's metal walls. Hopefully, I have just landed in the bay of Ro-gn's war ship. The crew's repeated com attempts have been ignored. Best to let them think it is malfunctioning. If they knew it was me, not their mission leader returning, there would be questions and they might not let me board. I don't have time for that. An Elite's life hangs in the balance, as well as the fate of my new friends.

Drawing myself up to my tallest height, I put on my serious face, trying to look as grown as possible. The door whooshes open and I step from the pod to the deck. Surrounding me are the gaping faces of many Hunters. The stench of their surprise and anger almost drives me a step backward. Quickly, I show the proper submission to my betters.

 _I know the aroma of my fear reaches them. And why should I not fear? I have never dared to confront adult males this way before. I must show that I am braver than my fear. They will respect that._

Forcing my quivering to stop, I speak boldly, "Honorable Hunters, I have been sent by Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn with an important message to the High Council. Your mission leader orders you to take me to Yaut as fast as possible to address our Matriarch."

A large male, who I believe is Ro-gn's Second, appraises me and then rumbles, "You are a mere pup. Why would Ro-gn order us through you? And where is he?"

I look straight into his yellow-green eyes. "Honorable Second, I am not a pup. I am a first long-cycle student. Honorable Ro-gn stays behind to study the aliens. I have first-hand information that I must deliver to our Matriarch. Quickly!"

He cocks his head and purses his mandibles. "You scent of deception, youngling. What are you lying about?"

"None of my words were untrue," I smart back. "I am certain that Honorable Ro-gn will study the aliens as long as he is with them. Their Matriarch wanted me to remain with her and him to come back. I explained to her that such a thing would dishonor him."

"Why does he remain then? Why did he not return with you?"

"The alien Matriarch wished for him to stay. I do not know his reasoning, Honorable Second. I would not dare to question him about it…would you?"

The Second paused, apparently to think about this. I wait, trying to keep my calm outward appearance. _I do not 'know' Ro-gn's thoughts. So I have not spoken a lie._

"And how long will Ro-gn remain with them?"

"I do not know, Honorable Second. That is for our High Matriarch to decide." _Argue with THAT._

"Very well, small one. You speak boldly for a first year student and I would punish you except for your claim that you are under orders from Honorable Ro-gn. We will take you to Yaut and to the High Matriarch. But if you have lied to me about anything, your punishment will be long and painful! Do you understand?"

He finished his warning with a menacing growl. I nodded my head 'sei', not willing to trust my voice to stay strong. The Second ordered another crew member, "She needs quarters."

"There are none but Ro-gn's, Honorable Second."

The Second scowls. "Take her there. And Pup! If you touch any of Honorable Ro-gn's belongings…."

The instinct to flinch is strong, but I stand my ground at his unfair charge. _I must say something back to him, this cannot be unchallenged._ With as much dignity as I can scrape together, I answer him.

"I follow the path. And my bearer is the daughter of Matriarch Di'sa. My bloodline will not be happy with what you have said. And I will be an Elite Huntress someday. I will not forget your unjust words."

The Second's jaws open and then close. Turning my back to him, I follow the other Hunter to my new quarters.

The great High Council Hall slowly fills with my honored sisters, thrumming questions at each other. The High Matriarch summoned us, so we are here. No explanation was required.

I am tired. We are on constant guard for another Hish landing. What is left of our fleet has been ordered back to help us fight on Yaut. I've not seen the casualty reports yet, but I know there will be many familiar names among Cetanu's honored.

I rise as the High Matriarch enters, showing her due respect as the rest of the council joins me.

 _She shows her age. Her walk is slower. Calm yourself, Di'sa. Perhaps she is only as fatigued as I am. From her demeanor, I suspect she calls us together to deliver bad news._

Huffing is useless. The High Matriarch is master of controlling her scent. All Matriarchs must be, and she is especially good at it, presenting a complete lack of odor no matter what she faces. Her talent helped her reach our highest office.

She motions for us to sit and then looks directly at me as if she were reading my mental critique of her. I present my finest blank face, not even allowing curiosity to cross my mind. She motions for me to come and sit by her.

 _What does this meeting have to do with me?_

"Honored Matriarch Di'sa and all honored Matriarchs of the High Council. I have excellent news, Di'sa's granddaughter, Anu, has been found!"

A thunder of rumbles fill the room as joy floods my heart. _Where? Is she alright?_ As if reading my mind, the High Matriarch continues.

"She is unharmed and on her way back to Yaut on-board Honorable Elite Ro-gn's war ship. She is landing right now and on her way to me with a message. She is ordered to report on an alien race that aids the Hish with their technology.

"We also have evidence that this alien race has destroyed all the Hish on the ships that we were fighting."

 _Anu, how? What happened? Thank you Paya and Cetanu for guarding her._

The High Matriach catches my eye and nods, followed by a wink. Her huff in my direction has informed her of all my unguarded feelings. _I don't care. Why hold such happiness in? Some things should be shared._

The moment of focus on our leader has allowed me to process her face. _How old is she now? Her face scales grow thin. Translucent even, in the right light. Her scales do not shine as before. Does she conceal an illness?_

A sensed nearing brings me to the here and now. "Receive my joy on the return of Anu," one of my sister Matriarchs touches my arm in camaraderie.

"Your joy joins mine," I reply while a line forms behind her. Quickly receiving congratulations from each counsel member, politeness is difficult with my attention divided between recognizing each sister politely and glancing down the Hall searching for Anu.

 _She's here!_

A formation of Hunters marches into the Hall, then pays homage to the Council by bending on one knee which reveals the tiny figure in their midst. Anu submits also with a deep bow.

I know she has grown since joining the training camp, but next to the Hunters she looks very small. They part and allow her to approach alone while I work to control my prideful thoughts. _No one else on this Council has ever had a youngling from their bloodline on an important mission like this._

"Honored High Matriarch and High Council, may I speak?"

 _She remembers her manners._

A rumble from the High Matriarch gives Anu permission.

"I met an alien race. They are also ruled by a Matriarch. Her name is Nih and she asks me to tell you that she means the Yautja no harm.

I believe her. I met one of her children while I was lost and she saved my life. She took me to meet her Bearer, the Matriarch, on the Hish command ship. Nih told me that she and her children had a bargain with the Hish.

The Hish defended their race from attack and destruction while Nih's children worked and fixed the Hish technology because the Hish were too stupid to do it.

From me, Nih learned that the Hish lied to her and that we are no threat to them. Nih had been told that we Yautja were looking for her kind to destroy them all. So, she had her children kill all the Hish on the ships. Now, she wants only to fix the Hish ships and return to the Hish planet to destroy the rest of them. Then she and her children will live on the planet."

"Anu," the High Matriarch asks, "How did they kill the Hish?"

"They are very strong and have a set of powerful sharp jaws. They cut the Hish into pieces, I think. I saw the dead Hish on the bridge and that is how it looked to me."

"They killed them without weapons! Even the strongest of our warriors prefers a shoulder-canon to fighting them hand-to-hand."

A tiny leak of fear scent coats my mouth. I look around in surprise and huff to trace it. _The High Matriarch!_ Astonishment freezes my brain. _Sei, it comes from her. Those on the other side of her are huffing too, but she is still._

"Why do they send a child to tell us this? Anu, where is Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn?"

I see a small tremor go through Anu's outer jaws.

"Most Honored One, he is with Nih. She wished for one of us to stay with her, so he did, and I am sent to you."

"She took him hostage? Hah, now THAT is a stupid strategy! Do not you agree, my sisters?"

The hall fills with chitters and clicks from my sisters as I stay silent, still taking in small huffs of the High Matriarch. _Yes, it is a stupid ploy. Ro-gn would gladly die for the sake of Yaut. There is no higher honor._

"You were sent, Anu?" The High Matriarch's brow holds her question high as Anu's right leg fights to stay still. I remember Gu-lee telling me that whenever Anu is nervous, she draws in the dirt with her big toe talon.

"Sei, Most Honored High Matriarch."

"So tell me, little one. How did you learn to speak to an alien? Or did she learn our language?"

Anu visibly gulps. "She…Nih…can hear my thoughts…and I…can hear hers."

"Can you hear her right now?" _I don't like the High Matriarch's tone._

"No. She is too far away."

"So you say…"

I bristle at the innuendo. Huffing in great gulps of air, I scent no lie from Anu. The High Matriarch continues.

"How do I know that she does not control your mind? How do I know that you have not conspired with her against us?"

Anu's eyes blaze and she dares to look directly at the High Matriarch.

"I tell only the truth! I follow the path!"

My jaws drop in shock. _She dares to accuse Anu when there is no scent of deception from her?_ I look around at the rest of the High Council. All appear to be astounded, with open mandibles and scrunched brows. One by one, they all look my way to see my reaction.

A low growl reverberates. It comes from me.

With crown at full height, I hiss at the High Matriarch, "My bloodline does not lie!"

She takes here attention away from Anu to glare at my impudence. Her orange eyes scan my crown and then bore into mine as her own ample lock stems rise.

Suddenly, I scent her fear – pungent and vile. With a roar I punch her shoulder on my way to the hall floor. Anu and the Hunters scatter before the High Matriarch hits the ground, snarling.

She barely touches my shoulder before springing into her crouch and the circle of death begins.

Everything ceases to exist except for my foe as we face each other. Rounding the invisible point between us, I see how faulty she truly is. _My blades will afford her great mercy._

Her face is contorted with all jaws fully splayed. She rumbles her anger even as fresh fear assaults my mouth. My mouth closes to her stink; even as I see her legs fight stiffness to move. _She was formidable once, but now her body betrays her. She has not taken a challenge in the arena in a long time. Still, I must not underestimate her._ I quiet my mind's chatter and let instinct overtake me.

She leaps at me, twirling a blade in each hand. For an instant, she seems poised in mid-air, face twisted, snarling, long locks flying behind her. Then, with a foot, I catch one wrist and grasp another as my body drives her to ground. I feel the crunch of her wrist as I twist it before we hit, leaving me free to drive my wristblades.

My knuckles feel her last breath heave. I jerk them free and whirl to face the rest.

There is no one there.

I look around the hall. No other Matriarch challenges me. The Hunters have plastered themselves against a wall. Anu, her eyes wide, is with them.

I look up at the Council seats. My sisters are there, each Matriarch at her place, on her feet with one fist raised. They are calling something. I shake my head, trying to clear it. Then the noise bursts in on me.

"Di'sa! Di'sa! Di'sa!"

 _They shout my name…. Paya and Cetanu, assist me in fulfilling my duty as High Matriarch._


	24. Trying Not to Step in It

**Chapter 24: Trying Not to Step in It**

 _ **Count Odo: We may have repelled the pagans and stopped them from entering the city, but that is not exactly a victory. Who knows, the next time they may well succeed. Your highness we have lost too many good men.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Emperor Charles: What is your advice?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Count Odo: I believe we must attempt to come to terms with them.**_

 _ **-Vikings**_

 _What a glorious win! My forebearer, grandmother Di'sa, is now High Matriarch!_

My heart still pounds, excitement fills my senses and, somewhat embarrassed, I am aware that all my crown locks are raised in aggression. _Who are you going to fight, Anu? Calm yourself before you offend someone. Everyone here can whip your ass._

I glance up at the Hunters standing beside me, and then quickly look away as I scent and hear their humor. _Laughing at me, I am certain. What an impudent pup I must look like. My face is heating up so now I'm also going to be green in front of everyone. Paya help me!_

A shadow falls over my embarrassment and I am quickly scooped up into the huge arms of my grandmother, Di'sa. I shove back my unworthy thought that this makes me look even more like a pup and enjoy snuggling into her.

"Are you alright, Anu?"

I blurt out, "I am, Honored One. You won! I am so honored to be in your bloodline!"

"As I am honored that you carry mine within you. Have you eaten? Are you thirsty?"

I nod my head and find myself carried up to the High Matriarch's grand station in the council. Sitting on my grandmother's lap, she gives me sips of cool water from a regal cup. Food arrives and she allows me to eat while she speaks to the other Matriarchs.

"Honored Sisters, I am grateful for your support. I have ordered our former High Matriarch's body to be borne away with respect. There will be honors for her reign as soon as practical. Do you all agree?"

A round of fist thumping makes my platter of meat shake on the curving stone table that all the Matriarchs share. I continue eating, listening closely to all that is being said.

My grandmother continues, "Now, my granddaughter has made contact with an alien race. Due to her bravery, they have realized the evil nature of the Hish and destroyed them. I do not have to tell you the grim fate we have unexpectedly avoided. Let us discuss what we need to do next."

A tall, wiry Matriarch stands, "Honored High Matriarch and sister Matriarchs, I support the truth of what the student Anu has said. Honorable Ro-gn acted well in exchanging himself for her, for that is my interpretation of what has happened. He has also entrusted her to speak to us. So, I will follow his leadership and ask Anu more questions."

Another round of growls and fist thumps nearly slosh my refilled cup onto the table. My grandmother whispers, "Just answer all the questions the very best you can."

Nodding, I reply, "I wish to stand, but then no one will be able to see me over the table."

"Stand on the table, then, my child."

I get to my feet on her strong lap and make an easy step to the table top. Bowing my head to the assembly, I wait for the questions.

"Student Anu," the tall Matriarch speaks formally, "Tell us more of this alien race. What are they like?"

"They are all called by one name – Is-of-Nih. They never speak of one, only the group. They are short and have eight legs, a big round fuzzy head and then a skinny sort of neck and then a big body. The fuzz is really all over them. They like the dark and can see very well in it. They work together to do whatever their Matriarch tells them.

"Uh, Nih…that is the Matriarch's name. She is much bigger than her offspring. She is so big she can't walk very far by herself and they carry her. She is the bearer of all of them. She told me that her children are all female and that males are only around for mating. I don't know where they are other times. I never saw one."

"Probably off fighting or hunting," a voice from the right cuts in. All the Matriarchs click and chortle.

"Anu," another Matriarch asks, "Did you see them kill the Hish?"

"No. My Is-of-Nih, the one that I met on Yaut and we became friends – she would not let me near the fighting. She kept me safe. I only saw the bodies of the dead Hish. They had been torn apart by the strong jaws of the other Is-of-Nih."

"Did you ever feel in danger from them?"

I stopped to think. "No. I was kind of afraid of Is-of-Nih when I first met her. But she proved to be my friend when she killed a Legless Ground Nagara that was trying to eat me. And then I was worried when she picked me up and carried me to a Hish ship to meet her Bearer. But no, other than the first time, I never felt in danger."

"Anu, how do you communicate with them?"

"My Is-of-Nih learned to speak Yautja. The Matriarch Nih can read my mind and also speak directly to my mind – when I am close to her."

"And you never felt she was trying to make you do things you did not want to do?"

"H'ko. Never."

"What do they want?"

"To be free and live as they please – like we do." A small rumbling fills the hall and then there is quiet.

The questions have stopped and the Matriarchs sit in quiet. After what seems like a very long wait, my grandmother speaks, "Sisters, if you have no more questions, I believe that Anu needs to go rest. We will continue our discussion."

To me she whispers, "I will let you know what is decided. Rest. We will do what is best."

Looking directly into her beautiful face, I whisper back, "I know that you will do what is best for all. The Nih are our valuable friends. They are MY friends. They would die to defend me and I would die to defend them."

My grandmother now looks deadly serious. "Anu, life is about choices and all choices have consequences. If it comes down to it, do you choose the Nih or your own kind to defend?"

I quickly study my feet. "Honored High Matriarch, I follow the path. So I will always choose the side of honor – no matter who holds it."

"I could take issue with your words, Anu, if I did not know your upbringing and your heart. You have much to learn. Take care to whom you are so honest with your words."

I nod, too fearful to speak.

"Child, do you have anything else to say to me?"

Summoning all my bravery, I venture, "All the Hish are not dead yet, but when the Nih return to their homeworld – they will kill them all. Then they wish to live in peace. Free. To do this, they must be allowed to repair the main Hish ship and take it back to their planet. They only want one ship."

Quickly, I drop my face back into submission. _I delivered Nih's message. That is all I can do…except pray. Does Paya care about the Nih? Have I offended my grandmother?_

A small squeeze on my forearm lets me know that I have not. Relief flows over me and I now feel very, very tired.

And with that I am on my way to my Bearer's home, riding in a hovercraft with two aseigan and a High Council Guard. _How impressed my Bearer will be when she sees this! I can't wait to see her and tell her everything. I hope Ro-gn is doing well with my friends._

* * *

Anu's, Is-of-Nih, has brought me something she calls food. It is a pinkish blob of the unknown that she places into my outstretched hand.

"Eat, Warrior Ro-gn. Keep strong."

The short creature is watching my every move, so I remove my mask slowly and deliberately, not wanting her to mistake anything for aggression. Then I take the blob of 'food' and scent it.

 _Not much of a smell. A little musty, but mild. Definitely plant, not animal. I have eaten worse._

I snip a bit from the blob and swallow.

 _Slippery. Tastes like dirt. Where does this come from?_

I finish the blob, then replace my mask and take a bio-reading of my vitals. _Good for now. I will check again soon. If this food makes me ill, I can try a remedy from my med-kit or purge myself. Ha! What would they think of a vomiting warrior?_

 _I will try to communicate with Anu's 'friend'._

"Is-of-Nih, friend of Anu, I wish to speak with you."

The large head lifts to me. "Sei, speak."

"I am curious about your kind. This food…where does it come from?"

"We grow food."

"How?"

"We cut green from homeworld. Take to tunnels…prepare…grow food."

"How do you prepare it?"

The thing is quiet, seeming to think. Perhaps it is having trouble translating.

"Prepare…with…I show. Come!"

The thing scuttles away and I follow, quickly replacing my mask to see better in the total darkness. At the edge of the room, it goes into a tunnel and I decide not to follow. _The tube-way is small and to go down it I would have to crawl. That would put me in a defenseless position – unacceptable._

I hear a squeaky voice, "Wait there. I return."

Retaking a seat on one of the uncomfortable Hish benches, I pass the time observing more of the offspring of Nih going here and there on unknown missions. _Boring. I wish they would argue and fight. I would like to see their fighting capability._

Eventually, Anu's Is-of-Nih returns, carrying several green blades in its jaws along with some of the blob food. It lays everything out with care, in a row on the floor in front of me and begins to instruct.

"Here, green. We take from planet."

I nod and it goes on.

"Here, green ready grow food."

One of its front legs points to a wad of green mush.

I nod again.

"Now, small food put here."

It shows me where another similar wad has bits of the pink slippery food placed regularly on the surface.

 _They plant bits of the food plant on green 'prepared' plants._

"Now, see…food grow!"

There is another wad covered with the food stuff. Is-of-Nih picks some off and eats it.

"I understand. You prepare this plant and then seed it with your food plant which then grows on it. I suspect it is a fungus. I still do not understand how you prepare the 'green' to grow your food"

I pick up the original wad which is bare of any fungus. "How do you make this?"

Is-of-Nih picks up the green blades from the front of the line and begins to work them with its jaws. Slowly, the blades vanish into its mouth, where it continues to move small parts.

 _Chewing?_

The blades are almost gone, being fed into its mouth. _It must be swallowing them. Now what?_

"Now what?" I speak my thought.

"Wait."

I clack my tusks in irritation. _Waiting for Anu, waiting for the High Council to decide what to do, now I'm waiting to see fungus grow._

"Now!" the small voice chirps. I look to see Is-of-Nih gone rather rigid, as if straining.

 _H'ko. C'jit._

A pellet of green mush is extruded from Is-of-Nih's backside. I nearly gag while it cocks its head as if to say, 'You wanted to know.'


	25. The Decision

**Chapter 25: The Decision**

" _ **Cattle die, kinsmen die; the self must also die. I know one thing which never dies: the reputation of each dead man." -**_ _ **Hávamál**_ _ **, st. 77**_

The voice of my aseigan interrupts my work. "There is a visitor, Honored One."

I look up from my screen. "Who bothers us now?" Only silence replies. A little louder, I ask, "Well? Answer me!"

"She is accompanied by a High Council Guard, Honored Bearer Gulee."

"How dare you be so…vague. Which Matriarch is it? I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now." My jaws flutter angrily. _Why is she being so impudent? Is she…being deceptive? So unlike her._

"Honored One, you WILL want to see her. She ordered me not to reveal her name."

I bellow back, "I am your mistress and you WILL tell me who is here. NOW!"

She cowers, trembling, and yet still refuses to obey.

"Honored One, you are spoiling everything. Please…please go. You may punish me with death if you are not pleased."

 _By the gods, what is going on? What stupid pup game is…Anu? ANU!_

Knocking my servant aside, I sprint to the front doorway and fling it open, coming face-to-face with a very tall High Council Guard who immediately submits to my snarl and stands aside. A few lengths behind is a young female with her servant.

 _Anu?_

"Anu!" leaps from my throat in a wail. "I thought I had lost you."

I drop to my knees as she runs to me. At last, I feel her small strength wrapped in my arms and scent her familiar perfume, along with many strange odors, in my mouth. My eyes drop water onto her precious head. Her small voice, muffled in my clothing, says that sweet word, "Ka," over and over again.

I feel her begin to pull away, saying, "Ka, I must breathe."

Laughing, I hold her out, "Let me look at you."

"I am well, my Bearer." She twirls before me, slowly so that I can inspect her. "I am home from a great adventure!"

"I can not wait to hear all about it! But first, are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, I was fed by the High Matriarch. I sat on her lap and she gave me her cup to drink from. I had meat and spoke to the High Council, standing on their table."

I can feel my eyes getting larger and larger as she speaks. "You did? Anu, how can this be? I do not doubt your word, but how?"

Clicking with excitement, she replies, "Honorable Di'sa is now the High Matriarch. I saw it happen! It was so exciting and it made me want to fight and…"

"Di'sa," I interrupt her, "is High Matriarch? I am surprised it happened so soon. She will be an excellent leader, Anu. I regret I did not witness it."

"I will tell you all about it, my Bearer, along with everything else."

"You have been fed, before we talk is there anything else you need, daughter?"

"Oh, sei. A bath. A long, hot soak, please."

"Come then, we will bathe together and you can tell me your adventures…and about Di'sa winning the seat of the High Matriarch."

Relaxing in the soak, I listen closely to Anu's diatribe, stopping her now and again to ask for clarification. It is an amazing story that causes me to feel both pride and astonishment at her bravery.

"So now I wait," she leans back against the tub wall, "for the High Matriarch to tell me what the judgment will be about the Nih and what will happen to Honorable Ro-gn."

"You think she will tell you?"

"She said she would and I know Honorable Di'sa is a Huntress of her word, just as you are and as I am." Anu lifted her chin proudly and looked at me with her clear golden eyes.

"I am beyond pride for how you have conducted yourself and what you have accomplished for the Yautja. Do you realize that you have possibly prevented the extinction of our race?"

Her jaws nearly drop. "You do not believe we would have defeated the Hish?"

"I do not know, only the gods know. If we had fought them here and won, it would have been at a cost of many lives."

"But all who died in battle would go feast in Cetanu's great hall – right?"

"This is true, but there would have been very few left to carry on the glory of our kind, and the path of honor."

"I had not looked at it that way, thank you for the lesson, Bearer. A glorious death is an honor, but there is also honor in living the right way. We were going to fight to protect our kind, but what if there had been none of us left to go on? That thought upsets me.

"Should we have fled? Without honor?"

"That is a good question, Anu. I do not know the exact answer."

 _Realization of reality comes to her as clear and easy as pulling water from our cistern. Paya and Cetanu, continue to guide and protect her._

After bathing, Anu went to her sleeping room to rest while I went to plan a proper feast and celebration. Her homecoming is enough reason to invite guests to enjoy a meal, but her actions, resulting in the death of the attacking Hish, will add even more spice to a festive occasion.

 _Of course, her grandmother, the High Matriarch will be invited. This list of friends and family is getting too long to house in my home. Perhaps Di'sa will allow me to host this at her palace? Of course we will both be hosts them. And I suppose she will invite the entire High Council. So much new protocol to process!_

My aseigan enters with a bow, "Most Honored Gu-lee, I announce the Most Honored High Matriarch Di'sa."

I jump to my feet and lower my eyes in submission as my Bearer enters.

"Gu-lee, I appreciate your respect for my new status, but this is your home. Here we are Bearer and offspring, as we have always been."

I look up to see Di'sa resplendent in her symbols of office, the bejeweled armbands, new lock rings and new bone encrusted collar. _Properly glorious!_

"Welcome to my home, my Bearer. I was so pleased to hear Anu's telling of your rise to High Matriarch."

"Where is she?"

"In her room, sleeping."

"I bring her important news. Awaken her."

I nod my obedience and go to rouse her myself.

There is no response to my address over her speaker, so I enter the room. She is spread out over her furs, quite asleep.

"Anu? Anu! Awaken!"

As my voice goes into command mode, she lifts herself up, eyes blinking and a confused, foggy look in them.

"There you are. Di'sa is here with important news."

"Uh," is the small bare answer. _I hate that feeling, being forced to consciousness from deep sleep._

Leading her to the sink, I help her splash cold water on her face. She is still half asleep. It is time for drastic action, so I growl, "Wake up, Anu. NOW!"

I have to stifle a laugh as her face spreads in infant-like fear and her eyes go wide.

"Finally! Now, dry yourself and go greet your Forebearer!"

She swipes hurriedly at her face and races to the door.

"Dignity!" I shout after her, hoping she slows to a walk.

 _I'm anxious to hear what this news is also, but I will walk…well, a fast walk._ I click a bit, enjoying my own irony.

In our main hall, I find Anu exhibiting perfect manners, her head and eyes down as she greets Di'sa. Her grandmother then casts aside all rank and opens her arms to her. _She has always favored Anu._

"Let us be seated at my table and refresh ourselves," I invite Di'sa while giving Anu the 'mind your manners' look.

At the table, we enjoy fruited water and wait for the delivery of the news. After a few draughts, Di'sa regroups her mandibles from around her mug and sets it back on the table.

"Now then, Anu, I have your news. The Nih will be allowed to repair the Hish mother ship in order to return to the Hish world. We will ask them to have our able Warriors accompany them in our own ships so that we may aid in the destruction of the rest of the Hish."

Anu nods in understanding, but her grandmother, apparently spying the opportunity for a lesson, replies, "Do you really understand this decision? If you do, explain it."

"Honored High Matriarch, I do not know if I understand everything. Here is what I believe I know. It will be good to have all the Hish dead. It will also be good to have the Nih as friends. Maybe we can trade with them, or promise to help each other if aliens attack."

"That is good thinking, Anu, and all correct. Is there anything else?"

Anu's right toe threatens to draw on the floor. A small throat clearing from me stops it.

"Well…our Hunters…Warriors because this is a time of battle, go to fight with them. They will see the Nih fight, see how they fight and know more about them. And…and…oh, I know! They will take trophies!"

"Sei, Anu! The Nih killed all the Hish in space, so our Hunters were not able to take any trophies. What a shameful return to Yaut that would be – an enemy subdued with no trophies. To please the Hunters, our Warriors, I let them go with the Nih."

Anu stays quiet for a moment and then says, "Some Hunters may die, fighting the Hish. But they will be honored in Cetanu's Hall. We will remember their bravery and they will not be forgotten. It is all good then, right?"

"Right, my grandchild. It is all good. And you know what? No one on the High Council, including myself, had thought about our Hunters having the opportunity to observe the Nih fight. You are so smart, Anu! You will go far. Do you have anything else to say?"

"When will I be able to train again?"

"As soon as you are rested enough for your Bearer to teach you. She will continue as your Trainer until the official classes are organized again. Our losses were heavy; I do not know how many Trainers still live."

Anu looks very upset now. "Grandmother! My Sire, my Trainer…Honorable Trainer Uðr, do they live?"

"Your Sire, Honorable Stygg, not only lives but with great honor. Your Bearer can tell you his tale. As for Honorable Trainer Uðr, I do not know."

Di'sa immediately activates her wristcom, tapping away, reading and then tapping more. Anu's foot grows restless, scratching invisible circles with her big talon on the stone floor.

"He lives. He was seriously injured and is under the care of our Healers. Even now, he is being brought back to Yaut. It will be some time until he recovers, I suspect. Do not worry. We will find another suitable Trainer for his class."

"I thank the gods he lives, even though if he died he would be with Cetanu and greatly honored," Anu states, most seriously. "I wish to make a temple sacrifice for him to heal."

"And what will you sacrifice?" Di'sa asks, with a grin.

 _Do not patronize my daughter, mother. She speaks from her heart._

"I must think," Anu replies. "It must be something important to me so the gods will know I mean it."

"Very good," I break in. "I am certain you will find the proper offering."

Di'sa asks, "Your Trainer Uðr is important to you?"

"He is! Besides my Bearer, it is he who has taught me the path of our ancestors, the path of honor. What I have done to help Yaut is because of my learning from them."

My heart nearly bursts and Di'sa's jaws open in astonishment. She goes to Anu and bends down to hug her. Then I see the tears in Anu's eyes.

"What is wrong?" I ask her.

Di'sa removes her embrace, "Eye rain? Anu, dear one, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I am…so happy! The Nih will have a home. My Sire lives with honor. Trainer is going to heal. I will train with my Bearer. The Hish will all be dead. Our Hunters will come home with trophies. All is perfect!

"I only hope that Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn will not do anything to make the Nih angry."

Di'sa's brow and crown rise, "Do you believe he will?"

"We and the Nih are very different. I am friends with them, but I am only a small student. Ro-gn is…a Warrior."

"Our decision is on the way to the Nih right now, Anu. I will get Ro-gn away from them as soon as possible. He will want to go with them to finish off the Hish, of course."

"I know, grandmother. It is the way of our race. If I were grown and marked, I would want to go too."

Di'sa smiles broadly, "In time, Anu. In time."


	26. Demoted

**Chapter 26: Demoted**

 _ **No man is his own creator – Grettir's Saga, c. 41**_

Standing back, I survey my newly arranged trophy collection which is now organized around three polished Hish skulls, complete with dangling spines.

 _Perfection._

 _Now to work. It has been long since I taught younglings. I must recall the techniques and not stray into advanced elite learning. They must learn enough to Chiva and that is all._

The water spray warms my back as I cleanse.

 _Another good soak would have been welcome after so long in space. The war ship's tubs were sparse and shared._

A faint growl slips from my throat, echoing in the cleansing bay.

 _Don't get soft, Ro-gn! Time for soaking later. This day you are a Trainer of youth. May Paya heal you quickly, Trainer_ Uðr _, so that I can tend to the hopeful who would become Elites._

Water runs from my shoulders down my chest, the middle part turning into a flood of warmth through the spikes of short hairs onto my groin. I look down at the rising reception.

 _Feels good. Better pull out. Long time til breeding season...long time...long... there is plenty of time to get to the training arena._

Later, I pull a clean loin skin from my stores, quickly don the leather and head to the training arena. Cool morning air steams, refreshing my body, still hot from the shower.

"Greetings, Honorable Stygg." I greet my longtime hunt brother and friend.

"Greetings Honorable Ro-gn. Do you also seek the students this morning?"

"Your cheerfulness is irritating."

"Ah, Ro-gn, you HAVE been selected to be a substitute trainer. It will do you good to get back to the basics."

Reaching around my friend, I shove Stygg's back, hard. Very hard.

Spitting dirt, he arises, chortling, while keeping his distance. "See you on the floor."

The morning air now turns chilly, so I kick into a trot. Soon, Stygg is far behind. The students are assembled outside the arena, divided into classes. Nodding to the head Trainer, I wait with the other trainers for my assignment.

I give small nods to the other trainers as I scan the groups of students. _Of course they will assign me to the more mature students who are about to Chiva. It would be pleasant to observe a Chiva after so many long cycles. Perhaps this will not be such a boring duty after all._

Stygg trots up to join us, brushing a layer of dust from his chest. His cool gaze brushes over me. _You are lucky I did not shove your shoulder, c'jit for brains._

 _I must control my thoughts. I can not take my irritation out on the students – not honorable._

"And Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn will instruct the students of class Nracha-dte. Students, stand before and submit to your trainer!"

A group of eight young Yautja jog in front of me, crisply turn and bow deeply.

 _Pauk! They are nearly pups._ I shoot the lead trainer a look of clear dismay which he ignores. _It will be many long cycles before they Chiva._ _Uðr, you will heal!_

"Students! Look me in the eye and tell me your name," I rumble and walk the line-up.

Several seem to tremble as I scan them, evaluating their form and potential. Several stink of nerves. A familiar scent threads into my mouth and my eyes leave the student, who is announcing his name, and look further down the line.

 _Anu is in this class. That is a different turn of the blade. It will be interesting to direct her development. BUT, she will not receive any lenience just because she is the granddaughter of the High Matriarch! And none because of her feat with the Nih. Expect no favors, Anu! But…I must also be fair, not too demanding of her._

 _A rocky divide to be walked._

And then I stand above her, looking down on that very familiar face. She gives no sign of camaraderie or even familiarity as she says her name. Good.

"Students, assemble in your section of the arena. GO!"

My bellow sends them scrambling as I keep my chortle to myself. _Such puny legs intently churning!_

Inside the arena, I put the class in a circle around me and take them through their warming and stretching forms. _Uðr_ _has done well with them._

"Now, pair off by twos around the circle and spar. Begin here!" I point to a student named P'orir. _His name is familiar. I will remember it later._

Soon, small circles are being orbited by two crouched would-be fighters. I stand back and take in all the movement. _Mostly average. Two show promise…and one of them is Anu. She is fast. Accurate too._

I watch her drive herself like a small drop pod at her opponent. The stricken target falls to the floor, hands clutching his middle, and stays there, Anu crouching over him. With haste, I make my way to the fallen.

"Are you injured?"

Only a croak comes from his jaws.

"Let him lay, Anu," I order while kneeling to inspect closer. His breathing is shallow…hitched. Grabbing my mask from my belt, I check deeper. "Student P'orir, you have several broken ribs, one of which has pierced a lung. In spite of the pain, you will live." Punching my wrist I summon a Healer and then motion Anu to follow me.

A little ways from the others, I address her. "Your sparring is quite good for your age and you are more advanced than most of the others. Explain."

Her eyes stay low as she answers, "Honorable Elite Trainer, during the war with the Hish I was taken back to my bearer's house and she was ordered to continue my training. She instructed me and took me out to spar with other students near my age as part of my training."

"Your Bearer is a good trainer. She is Honored Gu-lee?"

"She is."

"Did she train you to kill your sparring opponent?"

"H'ko, Honorable One."

"Then why did you hit this other student and seriously injure him? Did you do it deliberately?"

I wait for her to answer, watching one of her toes twitch.

"It does not take long to answer when you tell the truth, Anu."

"It does not, Honorable One. Sei. I hit him hard in a weak place on purpose."

"Why?"

"He threatened me once."

 _The student who visited Anu and threatened her during the night. She sought my guidance._

"I remember that. And I took care of it, remember?"

"Sei. I remember."

"Again, why did you do this?"

"To satisfy my honor."

"Has he repeated his offense to you?"

"H'ko."

"So, you sought satisfaction for his earlier actions. Do you feel better?"

Her shoulders sag, "No. I do not."

"Speak freely, Anu."

"He has acted honorably since you spoke with him. But, his insult to me was deep and because I was little and had no training, you had to stand up for me. I still want to fight him and regain my honor. I want to teach him and others that I am not one to be bullied."

"That is within the path. When he has healed, challenge him. If you win, your honor is restored. If you lose, well… you must decide what to do then.

"Remember, Anu, sparring is practice. Do not deliberately injure anyone again or you will be punished. This is the only warning I will give you."

"I understand and I am grateful for this lesson, Honorable One."

"Return to practice."

I watch her walk back to the others. _She carries herself well. Proud, but not haughty. Well-spaced shoulders, reasonably-wide hips. Her leg muscles already ripple with power. Di'sa's great beauty lives in her. She will be a prize after she is marked._

 _I must guard my thoughts…I must treat her as all the others. Be honest, Ro-gn, would you have given any other student a warning…in private?_

The students are taking a water break when Stygg approaches.

"In a better mood?"

I nod my agreement.

"I see you have my bloodline, Anu, in your class. I am honored that you are training her."

"I am honored to train her, my friend. I regret that I was irritated earlier. Teaching younglings is not something I expected to do again."

"I understand, friend. We are all doing different things than before the war."

"Stygg, your offspring has great potential. And she is…different than the others."

Styggs brow went up, "In an undesirable way?"

"H"ko, do not be alarmed. I believe that her experiences during the war have matured her in ways beyond her age. Only one in her group is a worthy sparring opponent for her. Would you consider advancing her?"

"She doesn't know enough to be advanced, does she?"

"H'ko, but someone could teach her…individually and she would be ready soon."

"Who? You?"

"H'ko, not me. I am quite busy with this class. Let us search for someone. Her previous Trainer Uðr and her Bearer have schooled her very well. Someone like them."

Stygg scrunches his forehead and does not reply.

"Water break is over. Think about this and I will also. We will find someone."

Stygg's voice follows me, "Do not send my offspring to Chiva too soon!"

 _I will not. But she deserves better than this class. And…I doubt my ability treat her equally. I would gladly train her alone, but that would not do the others justice. I would focus on her and they would come second. How mended is Uðr? Perhaps he is well enough to train just one. Perhaps with help from Gu-lee…_


	27. Keep It In Your Cloth

**Chapter 27: Keep It In Your Cloth**

 _ **Lagertha: Ask him what he is staring at.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Athelstan: She says, what are you staring at?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **King Ecbert: I'm starting at her.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Athelstan: He's staring at you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lagertha: What for?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Athelstan: What for?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **King Ecbert: She is unlike any woman I have ever met. There are no Saxon women like her. I am infatuated by her. A shield-maiden. A warrior. A farmer. A mother. She is incredible.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lagertha: Well, what did he say?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Athelstan: He likes you.**_

 _ **\- Vikings**_

"No, Ro-gn. I cannot help further with Anu's training. It would put our pup at risk."

His voice rumbles over my wrist com, "Our pup! What is wrong?"

"My womb has some scar tissue from the surgery and well, it is not stretching as easily as it once did. Healer Myndill has me following every precaution, which includes limited physical activity. So you see, I cannot assist Trainer Uðr.

My voice raises protectively, "Why are you trying to remove Anu from your class?"

"For the best of reasons! She is more advanced than the others. I seek someone to train her privately and then place her in a class closer to their Chiva. She will do well!"

"More advanced? I did teach her a few more things than I should have, perhaps. But she is not large enough, is she?"

"She will get her growth spurt in due time, Gu-lee."

"You know as well as I that she must be a certain size to successfully take down a Hard Meat. I do not know if I agree with your idea for my daughter. She needs not only physical growth, but the time and trials of training to become seasoned. It is not just a matter of lessons. Does Stygg know of this?"

"I have spoken of this to Stygg and reassured him I will not place Anu in jeopardy."

Silence follows this statement. He explains nothing else. _Bone head! Something more is going on here._

"Ro-gn, be pure with me, are there other reasons?"

"In all purity, I admit that I have always had my eye on Anu. Every since she was a new student who was very mature for her years and came to me for advice. She was very brave with the alien race – the Nih…I admire her for what she did. And…I believe she is going to be quite like you and Di'sa when she is grown."

I interrupted, "So you can't train her because she's brave and going to be attractive?" _Males!_

"H'ko, it is because I am not fair to her! I have already given her lenience I would not have given another student"

"You have? I am…without words, Ro-gn. You are a trainer of Elites. Uðr is still too ill to assist you and I cannot. Pull yourself together and BE her trainer. I do not know what you must do to regain your objectivity, but if you do not – her chances of Chiva will decrease! If that happens, both Di'sa and I will hunt you down and skin you alive! Understand?"

A much meeker growl replies, "I understand."

"Swear to me you will do your best."

"I ALWAYS do my best when training students. Do you question my honor?"

His growls fill my hearing. "I am aware of your pristine reputation, Honorable Elite. I am also more aware than most of your breeding drive and how far you will go to secure what you want, without caring who else you offend. I remember how you left me after securing your bloodline.

"Do your duty or I will warn all females of your offense against me."

His rumble vibrates the com. "I will continue to train Anu and her class. They will be among the very best – I swear it."

"And no more favoring my daughter just so she will begin to think well of you?"

"It was not that!" He began to argue.

"Enough, male! Answer me!"

"Sei. I will not favor her."

I cut the com.

 _Stupid male! He is already evaluating her as a future mate. Does he think I do not see this? Someone needs to keep an eye on Anu's progress and his behavior. I know he would not dishonor himself, but he MUST treat her just the same as he does the other students in her class. I will ask Myn'dill if he can check in on them from time to time. He will do it as a favor to me._

 _Just keep it in your cloth, Ro-gn and do your pauk-de job! You had her Bearer and Forebearer, was that not enough for you? I swear that if you pauk this up I will send Di'sa and the entire High Council to pound your scaly ass into the soil of Yaut. By the gods, I swear it!_

 _Where is my servant with the food? I can not get enough to eat these cycles. I feel like I am eating for twenty._

 _And I am on edge. Do not contact me about this again, Ro-gn. My tolerance for your c'jit is sinking._

* * *

The dust clouds the air behind me as I run. Even though I do not look back, I know it happens because when I circuit the city again, there is fine red powder still hanging in the air. It is mid-cycle and the sun is hot, drying my sweat as quickly as it forms. _Fifteen times around the city is my punishment from Trainer Ro-gn._

 _His words still ring in my ears, "Anu, you MUST pay attention to instruction."_

 _Why was I not paying attention to his teaching…._

 _I was imagining being out in the jungle, hunting with him. Just Ro-gn and me. Imagining what it would be like to be alone with him, not having to share his attention with the rest of the class._

 _Stupid Anu…you must stop this at once. There is much to learn until you are marked and you will not be marked at all if you do not learn well._

The air is well fouled with dust by the time my last round is completed and I have promised myself to never again let my mind dwell on thoughts that would keep me from my goal – to Chiva and then become an Elite. _Sei, I have decided to become an Elite._

 _Few Elite females are found in the annals of history. They are the mightiest among us, the best at hunting, waging war, hunting badbloods – whatever they choose to do. I do not wish to simply Chiva and settle down to a life of bearing offspring. I want to excel at the hunt until my trophy room groans from its load. I want to defend my clan and my race from any who would destroy us! I might even try hunting a badblood, just to see how I like it! My life will not be shaped by tradition – but by my will! By the gods, I swear it!_

I go to the main hall, only to find the tables are clean. All the others have eaten and left. _I have missed the meal. My punishment lengthens. He wanted to make sure I took this seriously._

Going to the kehrite, I stretch for a while to counter my long run. Alone, I watch my shadow, cast by the setting sun, as I lengthen tight leg muscles and ignore the rumbles from my stomach. _By morning I will be ravenous._ _No sense increasing my punishment by getting caught raiding the food store. Just go to bed, Anu._

In my shared quarters, I turn back the soft bed furs to find a leather wrapped packet, smelling of food. Inside, there are several handfuls of flesh. I gulp them down. Looking around at the other beds, no one seems to be awake. A hard cycle of training will put even the most restless down within moments of hitting the furs.

"I give gratitude to my benefactor," I murmur, hoping that whoever stowed this merciful gift is still awake. Then, going to a corner, I dig into the packed dirt floor until the leather wrapper can be buried. I can retrieve it for cleaning and use later _. The scent should be out of anyone's mouth for now. I hope. At least, if it is discovered, I cannot say who provided my meal._

With my stomach calmed, I sink into soft speed of a well-slept night.


	28. Honor or Revenge?

**Chapter 28: Honor or Revenge?**

 _ **"Most dear is fire to the sons of men,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **most sweet the sight of the sun;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **good is health if one can but keep it,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and to live a life without shame."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **—Hávamál: 68**_

Soft vibration on my wrist awakens me. Gathering my body to bound from my bed and confront whatever, I remember that I set my time keeper to awaken me long before dawn. As silent as Cetanu, I leave the furs and shimmy into a clean loincloth. _Good, no one has been awakened._ Throwing on my leather vest, I grab a bundle from under my cot and creep from the sleeping quarters, tightening the vest lacing across the middle of my chest as I go.

Slinking through the training camp, I blend with the night shadows to avoid detection. It is forbidden to leave the grounds without permission, but I must. I try not to make a sound as I steal from doorway to doorway and cautiously peek around corners.

Once I am certain that no students or trainers have spotted me, I break into a run, heading for the temple in the heart of the city. I must keep off the main streets and stay on the less-traveled back pathways. Above all, I watch for guards and anyone else who might be about.

The narrow passageways afford only shadows from the bright moons. I have no mask of my own yet, but can see well enough to make my way. Stopping at a corner, I peek around the edge, before running on. _So far, so good._

Around another corner I cross the scent trail of two males. _Guards! Why do they patrol this back lane? I scent two males – it must be guards._ Slipping back around the corner, I flatten myself against the wall and will the shadows to conceal me. Straining my hearing, I am rewarded by the sounds of faint conversation which fade into nothing as the guards walk farther and farther away.

 _C'jit! I wish they had come toward me. Then I would know where they are. I will track them by scent and stay far enough back so they will not know they are followed. With luck, they will turn off on a different road and not go to the temple complex._

The gods are with me as indeed, their trail heads to a different section of the city. Relieved, I resume running. The path is straight-away now. There is nothing to do but forge on and pray I do not run into anyone.

Soon, I reach the temple, the holy place of Paya and Cetanu. The eternal fire flickering within beckons me, but I slide into the blackness of an alleyway and wait to make certain no one is about the temple.

I hear no footsteps. I detect no one's scent. It is time.

Bolting from the dark, I race up the steps and through the arched open entrance, breaking to a stop in front of the eternal fire. It was well stocked to last the night and still burns with strength. Behind the fire are the enormous statues of Paya and Cetanu - goddess of life and god of death. Together they are the sacred round of the cosmos.

Paya stands tall and proud, her glistening whiteness dancing in the fire light. On one knee in homage to her is Cetanu, regal even in his posture of submission. His fearsome black visage shines ferociously, forever gazing at his Matriarch and mate.

 _Such a beautiful scene. Devotion, strength..._

I look in every direction. Satisfied that there is no one near, I open the bundle and lay my sacrifice on the altar near the fire. It is a fine polished skull and other bones from a recent schooling hunt. _These are the finest trophies I have procured…yet. They must be pleasing to the gods._

I have sacrificed here before, the last time to ask for a healing for Trainer Uðr. He healed eventually, but to my disappointment was assigned to a beginning class. I, along with my class, continued under the Elite Trainer, Ro-gn.

I kneel at the altar before the gods, raise my hands and pray, "I offer my finest trophies as symbols of my devotion to the path of honor. Guide me as I seek my future. My heart is open so that you may know my desires. Help me teach the one who dishonored me, help me to Chiva, and then help me to become an Elite. With your help, I will achieve greatness, and with my strength and honor I will serve your bloodline – the Yautja."

I rise and toss the pile of bones into the fire. With the new smoke, my prayer lifts into the mouths of Paya and Cetanu. Turning around, I once more break into a run. I must hurry to reach the training grounds in time.

* * *

Leaving the food line, I carry my tray holding the morning's ration to join my hunting brothers and the others who are in my class. They jostle each other and make a space on the bench for me.

"Make room for Anu."

"By the gods, did you even taste that?"

"Be careful he does not eat your Chiva trophy!"

I am unacceptably late. My fellows treat me with respect and do not ask why. I offer no explanation.

I greet them with a nod and take the space offered to me, between my assigned hunt brothers. We train and work in trios now, in preparation for the marking hunt. Around the table, chewing is interspersed with Chiva talk.

"Our triad is superior…I overheard the Trainers speaking about it."

"Clean out your hearing organ, Agi, they were discussing OUR hunting triad!"

"What do you think, Anu?"

" Anu, are you lost this morning?" Agi jokes.

"I was thinking. All our hunting triads have strengths and…areas that need work."

My hunt brother, Eyar'r, retorts, "You sound like a trainer. Why so serious?"

Looking around the table, I see the others, even Agi, fully engaged in gorging, so I lean toward Eyar'r and say softly, "I'm going to make a challenge."

"H'ko! This cycle?" His brown eyes shine.

"Sei, this cycle. While we are on break, I will approach and challenge him."

"You can take him easily. You are stronger and faster."

"I am honored by your confidence in me. He is a solid fighter and this will be a good test of my skills, in addition to regaining my honor."

"Anu, did you ever consider that perhaps your honor is only lost to you? I find your honor to be intact."

"You do not know what P'orir did to me. I must challenge him. Only then can I focus as I should on the Chiva hunt. He must learn that I do not fear him, he must understand how wronged I was."

Strong hands take my shoulders, "Anu, in all purity, this sounds like revenge…not a matter of honor."

"I already cleared this with Trainer Ro-gn. He told me that when P'orir was healed and when our training was equal that I could challenge him. It is past time for this to happen!"

"Does he know what happened between you and P'orir?"

"More than anyone."

"If this has Trainer Ro-gn's blessing, it must be on the path. Make your challenge, Anu. I will have your back in case P'orir tries anything dishonorable. But understand, you have always been honorable in my eyes."

I nod and we all leave the dining hall for our first class.

 _His words…the look in his eyes…stir something within. He is loyal to me. I could not ask for a better hunt brother. So…I should consider his words…revenge…I will speak of this with Trainer Ro-gn. He is the best to advise me…in this situation._

The class begins with the usual warm-up and stretches before we pair off and begin to spar. I circle my opponent, a student I have fought many times. _When will he learn not to present an obvious opening? This sparring cannot pass quickly enough. Why will I say to_ P'orir _when I shove his shoulder?_

Pain! There is only pain, as two feet rocket into my belly, flying me backwards to land on my backside with an audible 'ooooouuuuummmph'. I fall onto my side, clutching my middle and wheezing for air.

Trainer Ro-gn's bellow fills the arena, "Student Anu, you are outside the ring. The spar goes to…"

I do not hear the rest of the pronouncement. Lack of oxygen is making my head buzz, my lungs hurt with the effort to expand. _I cannot breath!_

A calm voice says, "She will be alright. Her diaphragm is in spasm. It will relax soon."

Strong hands are holding me still as a scanner is run over me. "How soon is soon?" I hear Ro-gn's voice. "She cannot breathe."

"Soon," is the almost cheerful reply. I want to bust whoever this is in the face. _Does he know how long I have been without air? Does he know this pain? This panic?_

"Do something, NOW." Ro-gn orders.

I feel a needle invading my midsection, just beneath my ribs. Strong hands are holding me still, subduing my thrashing.

And I can breath! Taking in great gulps of air, I feel the immense hands release their grip and move away. There is Ro-gn, offering me a hand up. "Sit out a round," he says. "Then you will continue."

I nod and gasp to the Healer who injected me, "I am grateful for your attendance."

Within a round, I return to the sparing practice. This time I stay properly focused and do not repeat my previous embarrassment. Before long, it is time to rest. Instead of joining the others in line for water, I seek out Ro-gn.

He is conversing with another trainer on one side of the large arena. Approaching them, I stop at the required polite distance and wait, head down.

"You wish to speak with me?" Ro-gn's deep rumble stirs me to look up, but I am careful not to look him directly in the eyes.

"Sei, if I may."

"You wish to speak of your failure in the spar?"

"Uh, h'ko, Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn. I wish to speak of something else."

"Speak, then."

My words tumble out, "Earlier we spoke of my desire to win back my honor by challenging P'orir. He is fully healed and our training is now equal. I plan to challenge him. But today, someone said something that made me wonder if my challenge is honorable. I was told that my challenge sounded more like revenge then a satisfaction of my honor. What do you think?"

"Student Anu, it does not matter what I think. Only you can decide your own motivation. Take what time you need to decide this and then act accordingly. That is following the path."

"I hear the truth you speak. But tell me, I felt dishonored when P'orir threatened me in my quarters after ensuring I was helpless. You had to defend me from him. Is my honor intact? Do you…feel that I am honorable…right now?"

"I can understand how…frustrated you were when you could not fight him back then. I only interfered because of his greater training. As you remember, a fight between you then would have had no honor.

As for now? Anu, we have served a great mission together. And in purity, you are more responsible for that mission's success than I. Your honor has never been a question to me, or to anyone else I know."

"I am grateful for your instruction, Honorable One."

"What about your lousy spar?"

My eyes find my feet again. "I was not focused. I was thinking about challenging P'orir. It was a stupid error on my part which I did not repeat when I returned to class."

"And you will not repeat that error again?"

"I will not, Honorable Trainer!"

"Good. That will leave you free to make other errors."

Gasping, I look up to see a not-at-all-serious face. "Do you… make jokes of my mistakes?"

"H'ko, Anu. Not at all. My statement is a truth. Humorous, but true. When learning, we must not repeat past mistakes so that we make new ones and learn more. Must all lessons come to you grimly?"

"My goals are most serious, Honorable Trainer."

"I believe you. Serious goals are good. Do not forget that Paya created us to enjoy life also. Now, go get water before the break is over."


	29. Hard Lessons

**Chapter 29: Hard Lessons**

 _ **Rollo: You fought well today Bjorn.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bjorn: Thank you uncle.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ragnar: You have a lot to learn.**_

 _So much standing and watching, but practice is necessary. My observations may make the difference between life and death for these students._

My class of Unbloods is lined up to practice finding, mounting and firing shoulder canon at holographic targets in a mocked up Chiva temple. It is a very small space compared to the real thing, but the stone walls, floors and ceilings move, providing a worthy training ground.

I shake my head as the current student fumbles while fixing the canon on her shoulder. Punching up a hard meat, I have it descend from an opening right above her. Absorbed with arming her shoulder, she is not aware of death hovering overhead. I hit the com link that connects me to her wrist.

"Leave the temple," I command. "You are dead. Practice mounting your canon until you can do it in your sleep!"

 _Her offspring will not grace our history books. She did well in jehdin-jedin, and handles a blade decently – but anything mechanical leaves her joining the dust of her forebearers. Our elders were wise to insist in the Chiva as a requirement to mate._

The student replaces the weapon in the drawer and leaves. The cache slides back into the wall, hiding as one of the rectangular stones.

I admit the next in line. Quickly following clues, she locates the weapons cache and easily slaps the largest canon on her shoulder. Only then does she contact the rest of her team.

 _Good, Anu. Arm yourself first, then call the others. Smart._

I send a hard-meat down from the ceiling and grin as she blasts it. The walls of the temple simulation groan and begin to move. She crouches, alert to the changes and seeks to place herself at an advantage.

When the structure comes to a rest, Anu is definitely not in the best place. She is at the end of a triangular hallway with nowhere to go but into the darkness. I see her run through all her mask settings, searching for her prey. I send none and I will not until she advances.

As if sensing my trap, Anu stands her ground and does not move. _She is waiting for the walls to move again, hoping she will gain a better choice of where to move next. Clever Unblood. But I want to see you fight!_

I am about to send hard meat after her, my talon is on the switch. _Do you want her to learn cleverness or do you want her to entertain you?_ My talon lifts. _But she must learn that her plan will not always work!_ My talon comes down; the hard meat holos are released. Her back to the wall, Anu continues facing down the black hallway.

I can not tell what she sees or hears, but suddenly she is firing. The hallway glows bright blue, revealing the outline of the two hard meats before they vanish. The program has detected the energy burst.

As required in this exercise, Anu pantomimes the movements of taking trophies and marking her helm and her forehead. Then is on her feet, apparently searching for the rest of her team.

I tap my com, "Well done. You may leave the simulation. Hold fast while the walls reconfigure, then replace the canon."

She nods to me. _How does she know where the image transmitter is? Remember to ask her._

She follows my order and is on her way out of the room. _I am looking forward to the class spar this afternoon, female._

* * *

"That was easy," I casually speak to my team mate Eyar'r.

"The real thing will be more difficult," he replies.

"I am certain it will be. Speaking of difficult, are you ready for me to throw you out of the circle this afternoon?"

Eyar'r widens his face in mock retort, "Ha! I promise you that you will feel the wind in your face as I heave you as easily as a spear!"

 _In purity, I am bored with sparing my team mates. We have fought so many times that we know each other's moves. It is hard to surprise each other. Plus, I always win against Agi and often win against_ _E_ _yar'r_ _. I understand that we needed to bond, but that is accomplished. I pray the gods for something different this cycle._

An image of Gu-lee, wearing her serious teaching face, appears in my mind. _My Bearer always said, 'Be careful what you pray for.'_

Our mid-cycle break is only for rest and water now. We are no longer younglings who need mid-day nourishment to continue training. After drinking my fill, I go for a quiet walk, alone.

Going to the edge of the camp, I wander around on the winding pathway between tall outcroppings of rock. The heat of the high sun is delicious on my hide. _It would be wonderful to climb that rock, strip and bake. But I would risk sleeping and missing the start of training. Not to mention dehydration by training without a nice soak beforehand._

The shiny red wing covers of a zabin gleam as it scurries before me, and then disappears into a crevice. _Red! A sign from Cetanu – but of what? The god of the hunt, war and death does not run. Perhaps it means that it is not yet my time? It better not be – I must at least Chiva first!_

 _I am restless…to get on with my marking hunt. That is it, I am sure. And then, on with the rest of my plan…_

Time is up. I head back to the arena, my muscles glowing and warm – ready to spar.

The others are gathering and warming up. I find my hunt brothers Eyar'r and Agi and join them in bending and reaching. A few stretches ensure my fluidity. _Let's go, Trainer Ro-gn! I need to punish someone. Paya let my opponent be worthy!_

Eyar'r playfully shoves me from the side, but Ro-gn is entering the arena, so I pass up the chance to shove my friend back. The trainer begins announcing the spar pairings. With each duo announced, two students go to one of the circles. _C'jit! I'm going to be last._

Ro-gn's orders are crisp and efficient as he moves down the line of students. I watch him walk the row. _How confidently he walks. He is one with himself, never fearing an awkward or unbalanced movement._

Reaching my triad, he pairs Agi and Eyar'r, and then looks down on me.

"And so, you are alone Anu. What do you recommend?"

"I will match myself against one of the winners of this round."

Disapproval booms in his voice, "Will that test your skill?"

"Ah, no Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, it probably will not."

"You are self-assured for a student."

I swallow and then offer, "I have sparred all the other students and I win too often."

"Is not winning the point?"

"In a spar, h'ko. I wish to learn."

"Then follow me."

Obediently, I fall in behind. My eyes glued on his back. _He is four times as wide as any of my fellows. Not a molecule of spare flesh. His short training cloth moves in time with his steps._ Watching the glide of his hips, I almost miss that he has stopped.

Quickly turning, he shoves my shoulder. _He will spar…me?_

"Well?" he growls. I back a few steps, and then run to jump up and shove in answer to the challenge. _Did he even feel that?_ I jump back to the round edge in a crouch.

He has already assumed the position and is circling. I must take extra wide side steps to match him. I feel unbalanced. He scowls and then shortens his stride, allowing me to regain centeredness. His eyes pierce me and I cannot read their message. A small huff gives no information other than a small taste of his aggression.

 _There is no opening. He is…perfect, in every way. What is he waiting for?_

We continue our stare-down, in perfect oppositional orbit. Not one of his talons taps the floor as he softly steps the circle. He does not growl. The silence is menacing. On what must be our sixth round, I see the smallest loss of balance.

 _Faker!_ I charge…into nothing. He has easily slipped away and we are back to circling.

I take up my vigil again, watching for any opportunity to attack. I ignore his stare, flicking my attention here and there. Catching my error, I soften the focus of my vision and allow it to take him in as a whole. I relax into the circling and as I do, he again does the most minuscule falter.

Knowing my arms and legs cannot hurt him, I drive a body blow, feet first, at a vulnerable part of his ankle. In no time, I am snatched from the air and smacked onto the floor. Before I can breathe, he is on me. I am pinned firmly with one hand around my throat and another around both my wrists. They are bound together on the floor above my head by his strength. The rest of me is made motionless by the rest of him!

My heart is pounding. _I can't move, I can barely breathe!_ Blood rushes to my face as the immensity of his hard body presses on mine. Something stirs within me….something much lower than my now green face. _Paya! Hold in your scent. DO NOT think about that!_

Panting from more than lack of air, I feel the reciprocal blood warmth beneath his cloth. Looking up, there is the smallest suggestion of a grin on his previously ferocious face. His side-jaws are wavering as if questioning my reaction.

Grimacing, I growl, "I yield."

 _Did he not hear me?_

"I yield, Trainer!"

He pushes his middle down harder on me. That particular part is on my thighs, but it is close enough to where my betraying body wishes it to be.

I whisper, "Get off me, pauk-de of my Bearer and Forebearer. Get off me or I will have Di'sa emasculate you."

With a grunt he lifts himself with apparent ease. My face flushing, I look around the room. All the other students are locked in combat and have not witnessed this embarrassment.

Gathering all my dignity, I ask, "Is that what you intended for me to learn?"

"You circled well. There were few openings. Your attacks were clumsy, but well timed. With more practice, you can improve."

Scalding words spout from my mouth, "More practice like today?"

"If you wish."

"I wish to continue to practice circling and attack with you. However, since you are an Elite and fully grown – it is not honorable for us to actually attempt to fight."

Ro-gn nods slightly. "I stand corrected. It will be as you say, student Anu."

 _I will show you…you…overgrown set of male gonads! You do not know my plan to be an Elite. You will continue to be my trainer after Chiva, Ro-gn and you will not taste of me until that is accomplished! I swear it, by the gods!_

 _Now quit with the pauk-de shaking, Anu. He is off you. What in hel is wrong with you?_

"Student," Ro-gn softly asks, "your face is flushed. Are you ill?"

"I…that knocked the wind out of me again, for a bit I think. I just need to rest for a moment."

"Very well. After you have rested, we will begin again."

 _Put a lid on it, Anu. Learn from him. He is your Trainer, a means to an end. And what are you compared to Gu-lee and Di'sa? Compared to any of the other grown females?_


	30. A Change in Protocol

**Chapter 30: A Change in Protocol**

 **At every doorway, ere one enters, one should spy round. -** _ **Hávamál**_ **, st. 1**

I strain to see her familiar face among the groups lined up for the Sending Ceremony. Standing on the temple complex platform in their hunt groups, the students appear restless. I finally make out Anu. _How magnificent she is in her armor!_ Slightly taller than her male counterparts, she is looking out over the crowd of Bearers and Sires below. Our eyes meet and we stretch jaws at each other.

My lower jaws extend until they hurt. _Cannot help myself, I am so proud of her._ I intimidate my way to the front of the assembly where I look up to find her leaning over the edge, smiling down at me. She straightens and whirls to show off, while asking, "Honored Gu-lee, how do you like it?"

"Beautifully functional! The dull metal color blends well with the gray leather and your coloring. You will blend with the shadows."

"My Sire had it made for me. Honorable Stygg said it was to honor my achievements with the Nih. It fits perfectly and moves with ease."

She strikes a few poises.

"You look like a true Huntress, my offspring."

She chuckles, "Without the mark you mean!

"You will have your mark when I see you again."

"I promise you and the gods that I will, Honored Gu-lee".

She bows to me, not just a nod, but a full bow – as if I were a Matriarch.

"You do me great honor, Unblood Anu."

"Without you, I would not be here. Without your teaching, I would not be as capable. Without your wisdom, I would be much more foolish."

"Anu, I have always known you were special. Your life path will continue to take you to unexpected places."

Her face again takes on an irrepressible grin, "It is already certainly unique! Take care, my Bearer. May the gods guard your health and that of your new pup. "

The clump of strong footsteps alerts us that trainers are taking the stage. Lifting my hand in farewell, I watch as my beloved Anu goes back to her Hunt group and the assignments begin.

The Lead Trainer calls on each Trainer to command a ship that will take a trio to its Hunt destination. The Chiva sites are assigned by lottery. No one knows which planet they will be traveling to until it is selected at this ceremony.

Honorable Elite Ro-gn steps forward and introduces Anu's team. The announcement that she leads it causes my chest to swell with pride. The Elite reaches into a sphere and withdraws the destination lot. He reads it aloud to Anu's hunt team and the crowd roars with approval even as a cold shiver runs down my back.

 _The Blue Planet._ Anu and her hunt brothers will Chiva on a world that is home to a bipedal species nearly as intelligent as we are. The vicious hard-meats produced in the great temple beneath the planet's cold pole are of legendary cunning.

I stomp on my fear. _Great honor will be hers upon her return. I thank the gods for this opportunity presented to her. Paya and Cetanu watch over my child. Let her eyes be sharp and her arm stay strong!_

With masks swinging from their belts, the Unbloods follow Ro-gn off the platform and leave to board their ship. Anu proudly marches behind her trainer. It is the last I will see of her until she returns from Chiva.

I spot Di'sa in the distance, surrounded by her court. As High Matriarch it is her duty to attend all Sending Ceremonies. She dutifully watches as another Chiva team is introduced to their destination. I would speak with her but it is time to go.

My ponderous belly jolts to the side as my unborn grows restless in confinement. I have not stood this long in some time. _Healer Myn'dill allowed me to attend today, providing I immediately returned to bed._ _The pup will be born soon, perhaps before Anu and Ro-gn return._ I signal my aseigan to assist me home.

* * *

We are underway.

"Second, the bridge is yours."

"Sei, Honorable Elite Ro-gn."

I flip on the ship's com, "Unbloods, this is your mission elder Ro-gn. Meet me in the kehrite immediately."

 _It will take a few cycles to reach the Blue Planet. They will need to focus their nerves and learn about the Chiva planet's natives – the oomans_.

The Unbloods are assembled by the time I reach the arena.

"For the next two cycles, your training will be about the Blue Planet's life-form known as oomans and the hard meats hatched from them. It is oomans who are cocooned by the larva of our prey to become kiande amedha.

"Who can tell me why the study of the cocooned life-form is important?"

All three raise their hands.

"Agi, speak."

"Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, the animal that is cocooned contributes its genes to the resulting hard meat. Therefore, the hard meat takes on some of the attributes of that animal. We do not know before-hand which of the attributes will be expressed in the prey, so we must learn all we can about the contributing animal."

"Well stated, Agi. Now, what else do we know about the expression of the host animal in the resulting hard meats? Anu, speak."

"How one expresses the host, so all express the host."

I grumble, "Everyone has heard that. Explain."

"All of the hard meats in a single hatch from a set of host creatures carry the same genetic expression of that host. So what you find of the host in the first hard meat you encounter, you can expect to find the same in all the others."

"Good, Anu."

I punch up a holo of a standing ooman in the center of our circle. "This is an ooman. A male ooman. This is a typical specimen, although they come in many shades of the same color, ranging from extremely dark to extremely pale. The fibers on the head are natural, like thin locks. Some specimens lack any head fibers. They may be short or long and come in many colors. Observe."

I run the skin and hair through the spectrum of ooman shades.

"The height and lack of muscle are typical. Younger ones are smaller and born just as our own pups. Ancient oomans are often bent and move slowly.

"Do not let their benign appearance fool you. They are intelligent and have developed weapons. Their current weapons are usually a small to medium hand-held canon. Instead of producing a beam of energy, they utilize combustion to hurtle a small pellet of soft metal at great speed. The pellets CAN penetrate our skin, but not our metal armor. Enough of them could kill you.

"Their weak points are much the same as our own, but they are far more fragile. The main attribute usually inherited by the ooman hosted hard meat is intellect. Other common expressions include: the ability to act independently of the Queen, the ability to plan and carry out the plan, the ability to seize and use our weapons against us. Less common expressions are: the ability to speak ooman, this is a recessive trait. The hard meats usually communicate telepathically. On rare occasions, we have seen sexual aggression.

"Questions?"

Eyar'r eyed me, "Would that be sexual aggression between the hard meat drones?"

"H'ko, it would be sexual aggression towards you, or other members of your team."

"C'jit, I'll cut its penis off!" Eyar'r gestured his threat.

"And you will release a spray of acid, Unblood. The acid can kill, or worse, maim you. Remember, its blood eats through everything except its own circulatory system and shell. An uncleaned hard meat skull can be used as a shield. If your armor or clothing is hit by acid, remove it quickly!"

All the students nod. They have studied the common hard meat traits in great detail.

"And besides, Eyar'r, it would be a female hard meat after you – right?"

"Sei, Honorable One!"

All the students eye each other, I have never joked in front of them before.

In reply to their questioning looks, I explain, "A little humor is good before a hunt. It releases tension."

A few small chortles come from the group. _They need to settle themselves._

"We will spar now. Anu, as hunt team leader you may choose the first challenge."

A sizeable slam is promptly delivered to my shoulder. I jump into position as Eyar'r and Agi spring for the sides.

"Do you wish a true spar Unblood? Or shall I continue to be your trainer?"

"I expect to always learn from you, Honorable One. I shall give you a real spar after my mark is earned. I do not wish to become injured just before this hunt."

"A wise answer…."

* * *

The swirling blue and white planet lies beneath our polar orbit. Memories of past students hurtling down to this world, threaten my remembrance. I shove them back, intent on giving this current bunch my full attention.

"There, see the heat signature?" I point out our destination to the Unbloods. "Long ago our eta built a Chiva temple here. The temple space lies in a cavern. Changes in this planet's geology have slowly caused it to become subsurface. We will bore down to it."

My navigator breaks in, "Honored One, scans detect life forms on the surface of the site. There is an ooman settlement there that appears to be different than ones previously reported."

"Show us the site in the holo display". A transparent image of terrain and buildings forms on the viewing pedestal.

"Observe, Honored One, this settlement is engineered and fabricated. There is machinery. They appear to be dismantling the carcasses of large water animals…"

We watch the gray buildings that cluster by the glistening water. A vessel is floating nearby. There is movement. Small figures, which I recognize as ooman, are winding winches to drag a huge legless animal up a ramp. As the carcass nears the ramp top, other oomans begin to chop at the dead creatures flesh, dragging large chunks inside a building adjoining the ramp. Smoke erupts from tall hollow trunks on the buildings top and billows out in great clouds.

I begin to analyze the hologram, "Perhaps the animal was harvested to eat and they are preserving it. It is a large amount of flesh for such a small settlement.

"Navigator, you are correct. This is not the civilization we last left here. We must prepare for the possibility that this group of oomans knows nothing of the sacred temple and required sacrifices.

"Anu, this changes our protocol. We will wait until dark to open a passage to the temple. Then my crew and I will take the ship down. One way or another, we will ensure the sacrifices. After the hosts are in place in the temple, we will reenter orbit and your team will take the hunting pods down."

I look pointedly in her eyes, my brows raised in expectation.

"Sei, Honorable One. I understand."

Her beautiful eyes flash and for a moment, I wish that I could accompany her on this hunt. _It will be something worth witnessing._

The sun is sinking over the curved edge of the planet below. It is time.

"Second! Enter the coordinates for the tunnel to open directly in front of the sunrise side of the temple. Ensure the energy beam is far enough away that there is no damage to the structure."

"It is accomplished, Honorable One."

"Fire."

A bright blue, perfectly round, burst of plasma leaps from the ship and in a flash buries itself in the planet. When the glow clears, our holo display reveals a perfect ridged tunnel down to the temple cavern.

"Good," I comment. "Cloak the ship. Take us down, here."

The navigator evaluates where my talon is pointing and we begin to move, curling down to the settlement's edge.

After our noiseless landing, the selected crew trots behind me to the armory where we quickly don environmental mesh. In his haste, one of the crew catches his talons in the mesh, ripping it. Growling in frustration, he throws it across the room and grabs another. We put on our metal and leather, grab masks from their protective stands and choose weapons.

Armed with combi-stick and a shoulder canon, plus my regular array of blades, I cloak and hurtle out of the hatch, accompanied by two of the crew. Spreading out, we begin to scout the group of ooman buildings.

No ooman's are outside. The only disturbance is a group of small furred creatures snarling and howling at us. We ignore them and continue exploring.

I tap my mask com, "Uncloak and group."

We meet in a space near the food processing building.

"There are no sacred symbols evident and the oomans have no way to get down to the egg chamber. It is my opinion that these oomans know nothing of the temple. Do you agree?"

Affirmative grunts reply.

"We will take the sacrifices down to the temple. Remember that they must be alive. Take three apiece."

A loud creak and bang cause us to re-cloak and whirl to confront. The small furred things have continued to howl, alerting the oomans to us. We watch as one ooman looks around and then yells at the animals – they refuse to quiet.

The ooman goes back into his shelter, but soon returns with a group. They begin to search their camp.

"Spread out and take your quarry with stealth!"

One ooman cuts from the pack and circles back to where the howling creatures are. Although I am cloaked, they sense me and alert the ooman to my invisible presence. Warily, the ooman points a weapon at me.

I leap to the side and free my blades. The ooman hears the emerging metal and turns to look just as I impale his middle. His softness parts easily and my blades run him through, red blood running down their curve to drip down his legs. Only a sigh comes from him.

Through my mask I see where I have punctured his heart and lungs. _A clean kill._ I shake my wrist and the body falls away. _C'jit, I didn't take him alive. But he DID have a weapon…a pitiful one. It was a warm-up and a bit of fun. No trophy to take here, he was no challenge._

With the need to kill temporarily sated, I begin to hunt for live prey in earnest. There are tracks to follow. One set leads into a building. I follow.

The door creaks as I carefully open it and jump at an angle inside. The ooman within may be armed and although he cannot see me, he might fire at the door opening. I look slowly around the interior. It is an eating hall, much like our own. A table is set with plates and mugs, there is some type of food is heaped on platters and in bowls. The scent is disgusting.

Continuing my search, I see a heat shape in the corner, behind some stacked squares. In silence, I draw closer. _Sei, an ooman. A male. He is shaking and stinks of fear._

As fast as the wind, I seize him, binding his arms and feet, and toss him into the largest of my capture nets. Finding his voice, he begins to scream. _That will alert the others!_ A mild blow to the head silences him. After checking that he still lives, I leave him here as I hunt for two more.

In little time, we have our nine hosts. Mine are all unconscious, slung over a shoulder in their nets.

"To the egg chamber, brothers. A small cranial tap will subdue them if they awaken. Do not let them stay awake and struggle or you may end up sliding down to the temple on your rear!"

I chortle at the snorts from my mission brothers. But they will heed my warning. A cold skinned backside is not a pleasant prospect.

My toe talons grip into the ice as I make my way down into the frozen world. The mesh suit keeps me warm enough. Warm enough to move smoothly and not to freeze, but certainly not comfortable.

The regular ice ridges formed by our pulsing plasma beam look like the segments of some huge worm and give the unpleasant sensation of travelling down its gullet. _Do not let the cold grasp your brain, Ro-gn. Keep moving, one foot after the other._

The burden against my back suddenly moves, nearly causing me to lose balance. _C'jit! One of them is awake._

Holding out my arm, I swing the nets to the front, the oomans within dangling from their trussed feet. Wild eyed panic identifies the trouble. A single knuckle rap to the back of his head returns him to quiet.

Not soon enough, the bottom appears. My toes speak to me of abuse, but I march on. We jog the temple steps, looking through our visor's ultra-violet setting to avoid the trigger stone.

There is no time to take in the perfection of this magnificent structure. Following the temple map, projected on my wrist, we travel downward towards the base of the pyramid and soon locate the egg chamber.

Quickly, we open our nets and place each host upon the resting stone with its head facing the rim of this wheel of sacrifice.

"Honored Mission Elder," one of my team speaks, "I have not seen this configuration in a temple before. I would be grateful for your explanation."

I grunt, "Each ooman is a wheel spoke. When the eggs are layed by the queen, they will arise on a cupped pedestal directly behind each of the platforms where the oomans lay. It is an easy leap for the larva from the egg to the head of the nearest ooman. You will find straps hanging down the sides of the platforms. Ensure your oomans are tightly strapped in. We will have no hosts running around the room and possibly avoiding implantation."

We busy ourselves securing the oomans. When all is ready, I give the order, "Back to the surface." My mission brothers fall in behind me and we begin the long trek back up the ice. _At least my feet are pulling on my talons now, not pushing into them. Anu and her hunt team will leave as soon as we return to the ship. One of them had better step on one of the trigger stones and start the hunt! I remember a story about a Chiva team who somehow managed to enter a pyramid without stepping on a single trigger. They hunted and hunted for Hard Meats! One of their support team came down from the ship and deliberately stepped on a stone for them. Ha!_


	31. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 31: The Hunt Begins**

 **" _Don't be too impatient to put yourself in danger."-_ _Ragnar Lothbrok_ _, Vikings_**

Waiting in the drop pod, my knees shake with excitement. I grip the side rails and automatically bend at the knees to keep balance and absorb shock.

 _Any moment now…_

Bile burns my throat as the bottom drops away. Hurtling down to the Blue Planet, I am grateful my missile has a small rotor for guidance. It will also slow the pod so it does not become a flaming beacon and give away our landing.

The planet's gravity begins to take hold enough for me to see the angle of descent. _Remember, the pod's nose will take up some of the shock._ _Relax and allow your legs to absorb the rest. Bend your knees, keep your center._

There is no more time to coach myself. An enormous jolt shakes the metal walls as I am smacked to an abrupt halt. My body does as it has been trained. I stand, still crouched, for a moment in order to register the shock. _Paya! My hands were nearly ripped off! Are my feet embedded in the floor? Not a landing…we just dived into the pauk-de planet._

Shaking my head to clear it, I release the hatch and peek out. The night of an unknown world greets my vision and my eager huffs steam puffs of life into the air. Everything is coated as though blanketed by white fur. The ground, the botanic forms, even the alien village sports a covering that glistens in the moonlight.

Gingerly, I step out and sink into the uncomfortably cold surface, scanning in every direction. Along with my pod, Abi and Eyar'r's pods have made a perfect three ship landing, nosing deeply into the layer of frozen white. _It is pauk-de cold._ I feel the hum of my mesh as it works to warm me.

After grunting to each other that we are all still alive, I take point, ordering all to cloak, and head for the tunnel that leads down to the temple. A single pale moon illumes our way while the frozen ground crunches alarmingly beneath our feet. I try to walk quietly, but there is no stopping the squeakily brittle noise we make.

Looking back, I see the litter of tracks behind us. _No covering those. No stealth in our approach. We are invisible, but any oomans still in the settlement will easily detect us._ I signal and click in the hunt code for us to keep to the shadows and remain alert for oomans.

"If one is spotted, alert the others and freeze."My hunt brothers nod their agreement.

At the edge of the village, we slide between the inelegant alien structures. All is quiet. The ground here has been packed, mercifully giving us silent travel. We give wide space to the area that Ro-gn told us contains yapping beasts that will alert the oomans of our presence.

The largest building is now ahead, directly in front of the tunnel. To get to it, we must cross a wide path where no shadows hide our shimmers or tracks. I can see into the building – there is fire inside, flickering away under a huge pot. Huffing the air for food, I am greeted with the heavy scent of grease. _They render fat from their prey. What do they use it for?_

There are still no oomans about. None of their heat signatures present themselves. There is only the rendering fire and the orange-red places where the buildings leak heat. I motion for my team to follow and, moving very slowly, we cross the space.

Finally at the tunnel entrance, I relax slightly. We are ready to approach the temple and have crossed potential enemy territory without being seen. I signal for us to descend.

All of us have practiced walking on slippery surfaces, using talon holds. However, none of our practice ever involved freezing cold. My toes grow numb as we make our way down. Dig in with one set of toe claws, lift up the other foot and step forward. Dig those claws in, repeat. My legs and feet begin to complain from the unrelenting tension.

Going downward in near total darkness is a tedious journey. It seems like endless toil but at last, my next step finds level ground. I wait for the others to join me and we reconnoiter. There are small ultra-violet lights in our masks and we use them to see the way to the temple.

E'yar takes a turn at point and is focused on the front, while Agi and I scan to the sides and rear as we hike. We are quickly at the temple, where a massive set of steps lead to the top. On either side of the stairway, there are colossal statues of hunters with combi-sticks or drawn blades. They seem to salute us as we begin the climb.

"Spread out," I click, still the hunt leader even though Eyar'r is point. "One of us must step on a trigger stone. Let me know when you hear a stone moving."

We climb on in silence, still taking in the magnificence of the Chiva temple but with pricked hearing. I struggle to tame my mounting excitement with my Bearers wise words, _a calm mind makes the best decisions._

A level plaza marks the halfway point, we cross it without any sound from a trigger stone. The rest of the stairway is ahead with the temple entrance looming cavernously above it. _The trigger will hopefully be on these stairs or on the upper level right in front of the main door. If we do not find it, we will have to descend and try again._

This set of stairs mirrors the first. We step carefully, each footfall attuned to the hope of stepping on the trigger, but there is nothing. We reach the final platform to cross before we enter the imposing tall entrance.

Eyar'r led us up the stairs, but now stands aside for me to go first across the walkway. I nod in acceptance of the honor and we tread together in silence, each footfall aching to activate the switch. As we step with all deliberation, Agi suddenly stops cold. We mirror him and then I hear a rough sound as the stone that was just under his foot sinks down among its fellows. I watch it disappear.

Immediately, we all read the inscription above the doorway. It is our first clue as to the location of the weapons cache.

ACID BLOOD WILL NOT HARM THE CACHE WHICH HEARS THE SCREAMING.

 _What the pauk?_

"Any ideas?" I ask.

Eyar'r responds, "The Queen has a mighty voice, she cries out as she thaws – could it be her screams? Maybe there is a room near her chamber."

"Sounds logical. Agi?"

"I have no other thoughts."

"Then we must listen for the queen thawing and laying her eggs. Her screams. The weapons must be in a place where we can hear her screams!"

"Sei!" both Eyar'r and Agi click. Agi mutters, "They would not be in her chamber would they?"

"No, even the Elders would not expect that much of us…would they?" My confidence falters, but regains. "No they would not. It was not part of our training."

"Go!" I rumble and we advance down the hallway, looking for other clues.

In the middle of the main hall, we find stairs, leading down. I take them, four at a time as my brother's heavy footfalls follow. At the bottom there is a wide passage. Shining our lights everywhere, we discover more statues of hunters standing on top of the walls. They are posed as if to strike.

"There is no time to admire," I order. My own vision is quite glued to the smooth stone figures. But then, my crown bristles as a deep reverberating shriek puts me on full alert.

"The Queen is awake," whispers Agi.

"The eggs will be laid soon. I cannot tell what direction her cry came from."

"She will scream again," Eyar'r states. "Let us wait here."

Another shriek shakes us.

"It sounds omni-directional."

We stand, listening, but the Queen makes no more cries. We slowly walk the hall, looking for doorways or other clues. The dust of ages clothes the floor, the wall carvings, and the overhead motionless statues that still look ready to pounce. I feel my crown rising to meet their imagined challenge.

In the midst of all the excitement, my mind and instincts tell me to stop. _The way we are looking at the clue is wrong._

"Halt! This makes no sense. The clue states that our weapons can hear the screams….but that no acid will harm them. Does that mean that they are not near the queen? If she were to bleed on our weapons, in purity they would be damaged."

I feel my forehead wrinkle. "What else screams down here?"

As if in answer, many high-pitched shrieks split the air. Our hunt trio stands, speechless for a moment. Then the spear of insight pierces my brain.

"The sacrifices! The eggs have hatched, the oomans are awake and see the larvae. Head toward the screams!"

We head toward the screams. Unlike the Queen, the ooman noises are easy to track. But as we follow, one by one, the voices of terror are silenced. _The hosts are being taken._

"Faster!" I urge, summoning all my speed. There is only one thin wail when we find the way blocked by a closed door.

"Behind here is the chamber of the sacrificed," I deduce. Spread out and search for another room. The walls will begin to move soon.

It is Eyar'r who locates the passageway, hidden behind a fat column. Again we race through the dark. At the end of the run is a large stone shape the size of a bed. No furs grace it. Instead the top is covered with ancient calendar , I run my hands over the smooth black surface, surrounding the carvings. "Brothers! It is plated with hard meat shell. No acid will penetrate the shell. We have found it!"

With a talon, I rotate each stone circle to form the current date and, as the final circle is set, the top of the stone box releases with a hiss. The others join me in heaving the lid.

Inside, a protective layer of gas dissipates like smoke to reveal three shoulder canons. In a flash, we each grab one and mount it on our shoulders. _First test passed, we are armed._

Stealing into the shadows, we begin the hunt.


	32. Washed in Blood

**Chapter 32: Washed in Blood**

 _ **A club drenched in blood easily finds its mark. – Norse proverb**_

My straining neck eases back into place as the three students finally gain their energy weapons. The entire crew is gathered around the holo-viewer, joining the watch as my students begin their Chiva.

An audible breath leaves my mouth and I lecture myself.

 _I did not realize I was so tense. I nearly left talon prints on the sides of the viewer! Seek your calm, Ro-gn, this trial has only begun. You have given my best teaching to Anu, it is now within her power to earn her mark…or fail. Your mental powers will not reach down to the surface to help her. By Paya, if it were so, she would have already gained her mark_.

I glance at the time indicator on my wrist com.

 _By now, the hard-meats have entered their hosts and will break forth soon._

 _Once honored prey - the oomans - made no willing sacrifice as they had been taught. Later…after the Chiva I will report this anomaly. This must be evaluated._

 _And what of the oomans still in the village? They did not see us, but they know that some of their numbers are missing…at least the one I killed for sport._

 _I dissolved him quickly. We left no tech behind. Still…I am unsettled that there are oomans down there who do not keep the sacrificial law and who have some evidence of our existence._

Movement on the holo-viewer draws my attention again.

 _Yes, the hard-meats are breaking out of their living cocoons. They scramble for the exit and begin their own hunt for creatures to immobilize and drag back to the egg chamber. Their only mission is to increase their number and kill anything that tries to interfere._

Behind me, I hear the muttering of my crew as they beseech the gods on behalf of the students. My voice joins them.

"Payas leitjin-de Hma'dmi'de…

* * *

Something catches my hearing.

"Quiet!"

There it is. The faint screeing made only by a pack of hard meat. My stomach recoils and the taste of bile is not far behind.

"This is it! Agi, take the triangular passage. Ey'ear, go up the stairway. I will take this hall. The gods are with us. We will meet at the main entrance after we have our marks and all the hard meats are dead."

After a few soft growls of approval and comradely shoves, my team lopes off in search of adulthood as I hunt for it in the passage before me.

My way is dimly lit by virtue of the tech in my mask, gathering every available spectrum to present my vision with a vague passageway of plain, unadorned rock walls.

 _It is only you now. You and the hard meat. You and perhaps more than one hard meat. Who is has your back now? You must feel the very air behind you for prey, Unblood._

Shaking my head, I shove the fear-voice from my mind by softly repeating the Chiva mantra under my breath.

"I walk in ancient shadow. I weld honor's sacred knife. I earn the holy Clan mark, and begin adult life."

The passage ends soon with a wall in front of me. Around the blind corner and to the left is the only option. Moving to one side, I will myself to meld into the stone and venture a cautious peek around the edge of the doorway. Nothing moves. No heat signatures. Nothing.

This hall is extraordinarily narrow and I cannot see the end of it. Peering up through the mask, I make out beams of solid stone between the walls in a random arrangement.

 _As if placed there by ancient builders in an attempt to hold the high walls apart._

In two steps, I ooze around the corner, scanning rapidly for hard meat. But there is still nothing. I begin to walk the narrow corridor, still on high alert.

 _Why would someone design such a skinny passage? Too narrow to fight well. There is just enough room for a single file of hunters to make their way. Or me. By myself. Why are the supports placed overhead? It is not like I am jumping from rock to rock…_

I stop abruptly as if giant ghost hands have seized me by the shoulders and individual scales on the back of my neck begin to rise.

 _C'jit…Hard meat could easily jump from beam to beam. Above me is…a hard meat highway! Are there passages built just for them to travel? And others just for us? Is this one for both?_

I turn in the tightness, so that my back is against a wall, and stop breathing to listen and scent.

 _Yes, there it is. A scurrying noise. As if many claws are hitting on something hard… the stone. Claws are clasping stone to keep balance. On the stone bracing above me!_

The acrid stench of hard meat hits me as they pass overhead. One, two, three of them, skipping from beam to beam, their long tales keeping each in perfect balance. They even seem to chatter to each other as they hop along. This is my chance for a trophy!

 _Three? Seriously, you are going to take on three?_

Roaring a challenge, I snap open my chakt-ra and throw, even as my other hand extends a combi-stick.

Their attention captured by my call to battle, they stupidly watch the swirling metal blades draw near. One is smart enough to duck which allows the one behind him to lose its head. I watch it fall from the corner of one eye and open my wrist-blades. Screaming their own challenge, the two remaining hard-meats plunge down to engage.

One is careless in its eagerness and loses footing on the rock wall. It's scrambling maneuvers bring it to a quick end as it meets my stick's gleaming point, and impales itself through the chest. I angle the strategically placed stick to avoid the flowing acid that pours in syncopation with its dying heart. Throwing the vanquished prey to the side, I whirl to face the last one.

* * *

We are all on our feet, standing over the viewer, roaring, as Anu takes down her first two hard meat.

My heart threatened to pound its way out of my chest when I realized she was going to take all three of them on. An Unblood against three hard meats was unheard of, extremely risky and not within the studied student protocols.

I had not withheld my growl of disapproval, "She should let them pass and follow them until one separates from the pack. Slow and steady is the way to conquer them!"

 _What are you trying to prove, Anu?_

But now, the first two are dead and she is taking on the third. With only wrist-blades now, she crouches and faces a very angry beast. Its tail whips around, flashing its deadly bladed tip. Its mouth opens and the inner razors dash in and out.

 _Look for weakness. There is always an opening. Patience…_

The hard meat has none and charges. Anu waits for it, blades at the ready.

 _Good! Save your strength. Aim for the chest, Anu, then roll and watch out for the jaws and that pauk-de tail!_

She waits, crouching more and then leaps into her own charge.

My crew and I fall silent as we watch Anu run to her death.

 _Hko! Why did you not wait?_

The beast leaps to come down upon her, just as Anu, using the impulsion of her great charge, goes to ground in a slide, feet first beneath the rising beast. Her raised blade arm rakes twin rivers of blood down the things paler underside as it thrashes at her, jaws snapping at air as she passes under it.

The penetrated abdomen begins to spill its steaming contents as the hard meat crashes back to the floor. It tries to turn, not realizing it is already dead. Behind it, Anu has grabbed on to the wildly flailing tail near its base, wrapping her arms and legs around it. The thrashing eases to tremors as the beasts life flees.

My comrades erupt in roars, but I stay focused on the viewer.

 _Is she alright? Did she manage to avoid the blood?_

My questions are answered when Anu jumps up and begins shedding armor. Grabbing her med kit she begins to smear neutralizing ointment on one arm, a leg and on her torso.

"She was dragged through the blood," I state quietly, "She kept her wits and did not let go until it died. Let us see how the others are fairing."

The main viewer splits and now shows Agi on one half and Ey'ear on the other. The crew's excitement returns. I am curious as to how they will fair, but discreetly turn my wrist viewer to watch Anu.

* * *

"Pauk! Pauk! Pauk-de c'jit" My stifled curses accompany the bubbling of the ointment as it stills the acid from eating further into my skin. It takes time to cover the damage thoroughly, in the meantime, the blood smokes further into the places I have not medicated yet. And it hurts – like hell.

Once my injured side has been treated, I go to take the most important trophy, a finger with which to make my mark.

From the largest hard meat, I dislocate the smallest finger which makes a sharp snap. Removing my helm, I take the bleeding end and carefully trace the mark as I have practiced for so long. The familiar sting echoes from my damaged side, but is nothing compared to the joy I feel as a newly blooded Hunter. Quickly, I trace the same symbol on the forehead of my mask. Resisting the urge to admire it, I go to work to secure the rest of my trophies, beginning with the skulls from all three.

Grasping each end of the long head, I dislocate it from the spine with a quick twist. Now my knife makes short work of severing through the skin and spinal cords. Then, it is on to slice off the tail blades. Resecuring my mask, I grab the bulging net bag and head for the entrance.

 _Stay alert, Anu! There are still hard meats about and the pyramid is still changing._

As if reading my thoughts, the narrow walls expand and another wall slides into place right in front of me, cutting me off from the remains of my kills.

 _I was blessed to be able to kill and secure all my trophies in so short a time. May the gods continue with me to the temple exit and may my hunt brothers also be blessed._

Consulting my wrist, I begin the long trek out.


	33. Amok Chiva

**Chapter 33: Amok Chiva**

 ** _They arrive! Prepare yourselves. We will be victorious.-_**

 ** _Count Odo, Vikings_**

Appreciative rumbles turn to snuffed snarls of disappointment as the viewer leaves victorious Anu and hones in on the unblood Agi. Like my hunt brothers, I would have preferred to keep watching the new clan breeder, but duty rules.

Agi comes into focus, running down one of the triangular passages in pursuit of a hard meat.

"Why does it run?" My second voices what I am thinking. "It does not appear injured, Even if it were, it would attack."

Turning a corner in the hallway, the bounding beast clambers up a wall and disappears into a hole in the ceiling. Agi is not far behind, but is still around the blind corner when it goes into hiding.

Switching the holo to heat detection, I zoom in on the orange trail of the hard meat and mutter to the others, "C'jit, a trap."

Crammed into the ceiling space are several of the coveted jaw-spitters, so tightly wedged in the vertical opening that I can not make out how many there are. They are motionless, waiting for their prey, my student, to appear below. They will make short work of him, either consuming him to fuel their hunt or dragging him to the egg chamber.

 _For his sake, I hope they are hungry._

Agi makes the corner but slides to an immediate stop, just before springing the trap. He cocks his head, apparently listening and probably going through his mask settings, trying to locate the creature that was running from him.

 _Stay smart now._

Slowly, Agi begins to back up, scraping his feet on the floor as he moves. The hard meats stay in place. At the corner, Agi stops backing, but still moves his feet as though to mimic the sound of walking.

 _Clever. Make the sound become fainter as though you are moving away. Make them come to you._

A dark head emerges, checks this way and that. Then the entire body slithers from the hole, followed by two more. Agi barely moves a hand and flicks open two throwing blades.

 _Even if you do hit two of them, the third will charge you. This is too many to take on, you are not sufficiently skilled!_

 _But, there is no other course of action. If he runs, they will attack. He must fight._

The blades sail through the air, hitting one hard meat directly in the skull, slicing it in half lengthwise. The cleaved head falls open, still clinging to the waving neck by the tough skin. One of the others opens its mouth as if in amazement, only to find the other metal disc buried in its chest. The cut is clean and seems to have missed any vital organs as the thing bounds back up into the ceiling, followed by the third.

I watch their heated shapes climb to another floor and scurry away.

My navigator addresses me, "Honorable Ro-gn, do you have any theory as to why they did not finish Agi? Seeing them run from such an opportunity is nothing I have observed before."

"I have witnessed it before. It is their Matriarch calling them. This does not bode well. Let us find Eyar'r while Agi makes his mark and takes his trophies."

I scan the pyramid for Eyar'r. He is not easy to find. _Probably moving quickly. Or, he may have already secured his mark and is making for the entrance!_

As the scan for Eyar'r continues, I notice the hard meats beginning to cluster around their Queen, but there is no time to dwell on them. A student must be located. I switch on the bio-signature locator and set it to search for a specific setting.

The screen now moves with speed. My stomach turns as Eyar'r's bio signal is found plastered to a wall in the egg chamber. Switching the settings, I see his heat signal is still strong even as guilt washes over me.

"Brothers, while we were watching Anu's hunt this unblood was fighting for his life and he lost. We will not even have his mask record to know what happened. I hope that he was able to gain his mark so he will die a Hunter. His skills were superior to Agi, I can not fathom what has happened."

With no point in watching Eyar'r's shame further, I scan the pyramid for Anu.

 _There she is!_

A prideful rumble rolls through my tusks. She has placed her trophy bag at the temple entrance and is busy scanning her wrist holo for the others. I can only imagine her horror at locating Eyar'r.

She checks her shoulder canon and heads back into the darkness with the intensity of someone with a grim job to do. Per her training, she must now locate Agi and together, they must find and kill the remaining hard meat. No prey must be left alive, even if it means sacrificing themselves.

 _Unless they are overpowered, we must remain on the ship. Unable to aid them…useless._

My tusks grind in anger and frustration, the sound is echoed by my crew. The lone figure of Huntress Anu making her way through the still shifting pyramid takes center stage.

* * *

 _Eyar'r, how could you let yourself be taken? You have been my second through all our training and now… this. There is one small hope, perhaps I can get to you before the eggs hatch._

I am nearing the egg chamber, according to the map on my wrist. The expected grind of stone on stone halts my jog as I watch the walls close before me. My wrist map reconfigures and I now must go to the left and up a stairway to reach the chamber that, just a moment ago, was very close.

The stairs are steep, but my drive to find Eyar'r is strong. I take them three at a time, even as I swivel my head searching for prey. The way is continuously clear of hard meat. _Have Agi and Eyar'r killed them all?_

Bounding into the chamber with minimal caution, I catch myself. _You are in the heart of the hive. Do not join Eyar'r with your carelessness._

With enhanced heat vision, I search the chamber. A bevy of eggs sit on mud and slime bases, within them small forms twist and writhe. I shiver in anticipation of their birth. None have yet emerged, so I search the walls for my friend and soon find his signal, buried beneath a mound of hard meat spittle which has crystallized into a nearly unbreakable cocoon.

Racing the hatch, I swerve between the eggs and reach where Eyar'r is entombed on the wall. He sees me and shouts, "Anu! Leave me. Do not risk this! See my mark? I will gladly go to Cetanu's hall."

Ignoring his roars, I leap to the wall where with my short blade I begin to saw him free.

"Shut up, Eyar'r. Your roars will attract them, or crack the eggs open."

The toughened hard meat drool is difficult to cut away from his body. Sweat pours down my face, but I dare not shed my mask. One arm breaks away from the wall and I move to Eyar'r's torso.

"Anu, give me your canon. I can fire it with my free arm, if need be."

I nod and shed the weapon, securing its straps to Eyar'r's sturdy forearm. Then back to the relentless sawing. Half his chest his free and I work on down his leg and foot before cutting up the inside of the nearly-freed leg.

"Careful, Anu. Stop short. My codpiece was lost in their struggle to subdue me."

"Oh, I am certain that I can continue fairly high up your leg," I smart back.

My arm and shoulder are screaming for rest now, but there is no stopping. I pause to switch hands and resume harvesting Eyar'r from the wall. A pungent scent rises from the opening cocoon.

 _Yautja urine. He has been trapped here for some time. He must have made his kill just after we separated._

I ignore the stench. The other leg is now free!

"Can you pull yourself away?"

He strains with the try. "Not yet. Keep cutting."

Up the other side of his abdomen, I cut, now back to using my best hand. Sweat drips from my chin and I ignore the pain surging through my arm into my neck.

"Anu," Eyar'r's voice is strangely soft. "They are hatching. Keep cutting. I'll kill them."

His arm raises and I hear the hiss of plasma bolts. Their heat singes my moving shoulder but I do not flinch. Intently, I focus on cutting him away, with complete trust in his ability to destroy all the flying hatchlings.

Silently, they die. Each vaporized in a burst of blue that reflects on the drool crystals all around us. Intently, I cut. Sawing with one hand and pulling the hard shroud away with the other.

"Now?" I ask.

Eyar'r pulls his remaining trapped arm free, steps away and wrenching his still attached shoulder canon with him. Then, after reaching down to retrieve his fallen codpiece and mask, he looks to me for orders.

"Return my canon, there are still unhatched eggs."

We fill the room with blue light as we destroy all the alien eggs. _There will be no more Yautja cocooned on this hunt._

"How many of them have you seen alive?" I ask.

"Two. There were three but I killed one," he points to his mask mark.

"Your trophies?"

"Left where we fought and they…captured me. How many have you seen alive, Anu?"

"Three, just as you. I assume that Agi has fought three as well. I have not seen him yet."

"So, how many did you kill?"

"Three. Let us find Agi and determine how many we still have to kill."

We hit the corridor at a run with Eyar'r leading the way back to the scene of his Chiva which he prudently marked on his map. The temple continues to shift, so we know that some of the hard meats are still alive. His map marker will ensure we can find the place.

The dark hallways and stairs are eerie with no sign of hard meat. There is no sign of Agi either. I feel unsettled and keep scanning for danger.

 _Where are you, Agi?_

After much walking, we reach the spot of Eyar'r's kill. There is evidence of hard meat in the claw marks on the floor and walls. I take the lead and begin following the tracks with Eyar'r right behind me.

* * *

My crew and I are still silent in amazement at Eyar'r's rescue.

 _This Chiva will go down in our legends. May the gods continue to favor you, Anu and Ey'ear, as you hunt the remaining prey. Now, where is Agi?_

Focusing the viewer on the temple entrance, we find a large horde of hard meat gathering.

I roar my surprise, "What in Paya's name? There were only nine sacrifices! How?"

My fist hits the panel beside the viewer causing the picture to flicker.

I redirect the viewer to the hard meat Queen. Still in her chains, she continues to lay eggs in a slow but steady stream. One of her workers carefully cradles a just laid oval and carries it off. Following it with the viewer, a second egg chamber is located. Ten eggs wait on the floor while two workers busy themselves on the wall above, salivating over the forms there.

Zooming in, the forms become ooman.

"More oomans? How?" I ask no one in particular.

"Honorable One, is it possible they have gone to the surface?" My second bravely utters the words none of us want to consider.

"Anything is possible on this hunt," I snarl back. "This situation is now beyond the Chiva team's responsibility. Armor up. We are going down."


	34. Check

**Chapter 34: Check**

 _ **Brawl with a pig and you go away with his stink. – Old Norse Proverb**_

"Run!" I scream, grabbing Eyar'r by his claws which leave thin green lines on my palm.

 _Hard meat…everywhere…how?_

We race down shifting corridors as I choose which path to follow only with my gut. No time to think when a screeing pack of drooling killers is after you.

Another blind turn and my innards tense for what might be around the corner. Eyar'r's howl echoes mine as we join blades against the two jaw-snappers springing for us.

The kills of desperation are not elegant. The hard meat shell and bone crunch under my feet as we again take flight.

My wrist map shows we are nearing the temple entrance. _Paya, let Agi be waiting for us._

As we run, the great stone structure groans, warning of another shift underway. Again, a carved slab thuds down to bar our path.

"We must go back," growls Eyar'r.

"Wait. I heard more stone moving."

Looking up at the source of the sound, a hole is opening.

As if reading my mind, Eyar'r steps into my path. "Anu! That will take us one floor higher than our exit."

"Sei, but the horde behind us?"

"We have canon. Would you not rather fight them than take a path that will lead us how far from our goal?"

My mother's words rebound in my brain, the ones about a great leader being open to good advice. I nod to my hunt brother, "Your words speak the gods' truth."

We each take a side of the hallway and turn to face the screams of the pack. As if they somehow know of our decision, their cries take on a higher pitch.

My canon is on full ready. With a deadly disk in one hand, and my wrist blades extended over the wrist of the other, I wait out the agonizing time until they attack.

It is not a long wait. Uncounted forms fall upon us. Thrusting, turning, slashing, I enter the whirling battle madness such an encounter demands. Slash open the shiny blackness that frees spurting green death! Feel the parting of black shell as my blades silence two of them. Jump! Throw! My disk begins to remove whatever parts it encounters on its flight through the hallway. There is no time to see if it has room to curve and return.

Fire! I listen for the discs high hum in between the frenzy of caster blasts as Eyar'r and I mow down the last of them. Anything left even slightly alive is sliced into pieces as we make our way forward.

I am a killing machine. My body acts by design, my mind calculates as though possessed.

 _Fire the canon. Watch blue fire blast the enemy into oblivion only leaving quivering masses of steaming flesh. Search for those still living. Cut them down._

 _Swing, and then carve your way through the dead and dying. Avoid the acid blood that steams onto the floor as it flows from deadly wounds._

 _Watch, for the eruption of jaws that snap to punch holes in mask and skull._

 _Evade the swiping tails that can rupture with a single stab._

Acid burnt rock steams and the floor is slippery footing for metal sandals I dare not remove.

Suddenly, I am on my back, face-to-face with a hard meat. My only protection is that I am curled up with feet planted on its narrow shoulders. Its lips quiver, as if with emotion, and then the inner jaw snaps out to reach me, but my braced legs keep it a safe distance.

The slashing tail whips out as I reach with wrist blades to sever it down to a stub. The beast throws its head back with a scream even as my arm swings to take out its throat. My legs eject the body and I roll to the side, instinctively avoiding the blood spray.

No spray touches me, but the pauk-de floor is covered. My already injured side is screaming again as my flesh smokes beneath a smear of hard meat blood.

Eyar'r is already upon me with the medication. Spraying and daubing neutralizer over my arm, shoulder and leg.

"I guess I killed the last one," I comment shakily on the obvious.

Eyar'r grunts approval and repacks his med kit.

"Let's make for the entrance again. I hope that's the last of them."

"As do I," he answers, "but think, there must be another egg room besides the one I was in…somewhere."

I stop and reflect.

"What are they using for cocoons? They have made it to the surface, Eyar'r! Just as soon as our Chiva sacrifices hatched, some of them must have gone to the surface to get more oomans. We must make sure they are all dead. That is our mission now . . . not searching for Agi."

"Where do we begin, Anu?"

"We must go to the surface and secure it. Once we are certain there are no hard meats there to bring down more oomans, we come back here and wipe them out."

"Good plan. No sense killing them down here while they just hatch more of their kind."

We jog towards the entrance once more, this time unimpeded by any more prey. I speed up our run, wanting to make the opening this time before the halls change and delay us further.

Eyar'r keeps pace. We run side-by-side now through the wide passage, knowing that the huge entrance room is just ahead. I check my wrist again, looking for heat signatures whether hard meat or Agi. A large blossom of red has formed in the temples main room. Grabbing Eyar'r, I come to a stop and hold up my wrist holo for him to see.

Now with great caution, we creep to the corner and peer around.

Our eyes are met with an assembly of hard meat, possibly twenty of them, all gathered together as if waiting for something. Another solo heat signature catches my eye.

 _Agi! He is hidden behind a statue. Stay there, hunt brother. Stay there and be quiet!_

Withdrawing back around the corner, Eyar'r and I retreat a distance back down the hallway.

"This is more than any Chiva," I whisper. "This hard meat Matriarch has been planning this for some time. I am certain Ro-gn has seen this and is on the way. We must wait for his signal and join the attack."

Eyar'r rattles his tusks.

"Be patient. More will fall to your canon and blades, Hunter."

Eyar'r pulls himself up taller and raises his crown behind his mask.

"That is the first time you have addressed me properly, Huntress."

I scowl back. _Paya preserve us. How can he begin to think of flirting at a time like this? Males!_

 _I hope the pyramid does not shift as much this close to the entrance. I do not want to be searching for it when Ro-gn arrives._

* * *

Cold crunches beneath our feet as we wade through the uncomfortable mounds of frozen white water that this planet insists on producing near its poles.

 _Pauk the noise! The only explanation for all the hard meat is that they must have taken oomans from the surface AFTER we secured the sacrifices below. What a c'jit mess this Chiva has become._

Marching into the middle of the cluster of dwellings, we encounter no one.

"Spread out and search. Signal me if you encounter hard meat. Stay cloaked and ignore the oomans, if possible. If they interfere, kill them."

Taking the lane to the left, I spot many ooman tracks in the white crust. They all appear to have been running in different directions. Picking out a set, I follow it to the processing shed where the large water creatures are hauled onto the land and into this smelly building.

Carefully, I test the door. It opens easily, noiselessly, and I slip inside. Huge pots bubble over coals. Large blades and unknown tools hang from the walls and ceiling.

 _Cooked fat. They harvest the fat and boil it down in these vessels. Do they drink it?_

I turn in the direction of a faint sound. Following the direction it came from, I soon locate an ooman. It is male, crouched down against a wall, trying to hide.

 _Hide from what?_

An uncoiling beside the ooman betrays a hard meat. Its head is forfeit for its attempted attack. And now a burbled howl erupts from the melting features of the hiding ooman.

 _Acid blood spray in the face. A wasteful death._

A blade swipe stops the howling. I notify the others of my encounter, and then dissolve the body of both the hard meat and the ooman, leaving no evidence behind.

I rejoin the others in the middle of the dwellings. Two other hard meats have been killed. No other oomans are to be found.

Grunting for the others to fall in, I lead the way to the tunnel. We are all scanning for any heat signatures, but none appear.

At the large hole that leads down to the Chiva pyramid, I examine the ice closely.

"Look here," I point. "See the fine claw marks? They were made by the hard meat claws as they climbed out. See here? Yautja marks are much wider."

They all nod wisely.

 _Ro-gn, even in the midst of a mess – you find something to teach._

I jump into the tunnel, grasping the ice with my toe talons and begin the way down. The long passage echoes our noises – breathing, scraping against the ice. Nothing is spoken of…it is a long way down.

At the bottom, we fan out for the walk to the temple. As we near the structure, I halt the group. My holo map shows something very wrong.

My crew crowds around as I lift my arm to show them, "There is a large mass of heat just inside the temple. It must be hard meat."

"Where are our students?"

"There is a lone hot spot near the wall. I assume it is one of ours. Two more are in a passage just off this main room. We must assume they are our students and they are waiting for us.

"If we remain cloaked and are very silent, the hard meat will not know of our approach up the stairs. However, any noise will alert them. We must remove our sandals and climb bare foot.

"At the top, I will signal the attack. We must approach from this side," I point out, "and fire our canon at an angle – like this." I draw the angle of fire so that it will not take out the two Yautja in the corridor.

"The one in the room with the hard meat?" my second asks.

"That one must continue to stay put. I hope he is smart enough to do that."

"How do you know it is not Anu?" the navigator asks.

I widen my outer jaws at him and do not dignify his stupid question with an answer.

Soon our foot wear is neatly placed at the base of the pyramid and we begin to ascend.

My feet shriek at the cold stone beneath them. I redirect my mesh to increase the heat to my lower legs, hoping it will spill over into the blood circulating to my feet and keep them from going numb.

We finish the climb and stop, hardly daring to breath, to watch the bevy of hard meat before us. They seem restless, clicking back and forth across the floor.

 _What do they await?_

I cluster together so we can angle our fire. All is ready.

 _No sign of Anu or her hunters. She will respond when we fire._

"NOW," I roar. The room is filled with electric blue as our bursts annihilate the cluster of hard meat. A reverberating echo comes from the passageway where Anu and one of the others join our attack. The plasma keeps me from locating the other one against the wall in this room of death.

 _The hard meats were taken by surprise. Not even time to let out a single scree. Yet, their bearer will know of their death. Does she have more?_

Waiting for all the body parts and blood to settle, I send the navigator running back to retrieve our sandals. Naked feet walking through this carnage does not appeal to me.

He returns quickly. I am fastening straps over my feet when that familiar voice addresses me.

"Honorable Elite Trainer Ro-gn, we are all accounted for."

I lift my eyes to see Anu, gloriously helm marked and bodily scarred, with her two companions. All have their marks and filled trophy bags hang from their belts.

"You and your team have completed your mission. I honor all of you, Huntress Anu, Hunter Eyar'r, Hunter Agi.

"And now you will return to the ship."

Anu does not move. "Honorable One, there is another egg chamber. We ask permission to accompany you in cleaning this temple."

"Your honor is secured. Your team is tired, we are fresh. You will return to the ship. We will join you shortly. Now go! We waste valuable time."

 _Argue with THAT logic, Huntress. Will you disagree with your superior? She does not move. What are you thinking, Anu? I need to stop any insubordination at once!_

My tone changes to a purr, "Aside from all that, Huntress…you and your team stink of Hard Meat. You all need a bath."

With a nod, she takes her team down the stairs.

"Spread out," I growl to my crew. "Signal if you encounter any more – after you kill them."

My hunt brothers laugh.

"We will ensure the temple is cleaned, wipe out any other egg chambers and subdue the Queen back to her frozen quarters. Stay sharp and efficient. The season begins soon, I wish to commence our return to Yaut this very cycle."


	35. Mate?

**Chapter 35: Mate?**

 _ **Kalf: Then we will take care of the future.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lagertha: My future or yours?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kalf: Forgive me, but it seems to me that our destiny's are already locked together. And perhaps they always have been. Wouldn't you agree Lagertha?**_

 _ **-Vikings**_

"It will be good to get off this ship," I grumble to myself.

The trip back has not taken many cycles, but has been fraught with repeated requests from my hunt brothers, the crew and Ro-gn to come out and join them for meals, conversation and communal bathing.

To each and all I growled, "No!", and to Ro-gn's plea, I added, "I wish to remain sequestered until we arrive home. Honor my wish, Hunter!"

Their frustration, blended with the elation of the newly Blooded, eked through the venting system, but did not interfere with my thoughts.

 _I want to continue training – enroll as one of Ro-gn's elites. He is the finest Elite I know and I must learn from the best._

 _But my body has other ideas._

 _It wants to mate and bear a pup._

 _I cannot imagine the life of a bearer. Living in the city in luxury, lugging around an unborn child inside that will grow so large I cannot train. Meeting with other females to gossip about politics and hunters. Growing cumbersome and soft._

 _No! That is not my future!_

 _I will be one of the few females to wear the mark of the elite upon my arm. Perhaps I will become a trainer of other elites someday. Perhaps…perhaps I will become Matriarch in the distant future! A warrior Matriarch who is fearless in defending Yaut!_

 _Yet, when I am near Him, I know there is desire. I have become so good at masking it that I doubt he knows. He is the obvious choice for my first mating…_

 _I should stay here until he leaves the ship. Let him go to the great feast of the newly blooded. All the females searching for pup sires will be there, looking for the finest. HE will be there on display for all of them…they will fight over him…_

 _I will not care. I will stay here until they all disembark, and then go to my bearers abode. In my old room, I will set myself apart from these distractions and begin to compose my application to become an Elite._

 _THAT is the plan._

Ro-gn's voice sears through the com, "Approaching the Homeworld, prepare for landing."

I take the deck-bolted seat, stuffing down the tingle I have allowed his voice to cause.

* * *

"Honorable One, she has requested to remain in her quarters until we all have left the ship."

My eyes sear Eyar'r into stepping backward.

I reply with a grunt, and then order, "Go to auto-landing now. This beast is smart enough to land herself. Second! You are in command."

Stalking off the bridge, I head for Anu.

 _Ruin our homecoming will you? Everyone is expecting to see all the victorious Blooded with their stories and trophies. You will not disrespect me or our tradition…even if you are a female! You are not larger than I am yet. I will take you to the kehrite for a sound thumping if you continue to balk._

Ignoring the com, I pound her door.

"I assume it is Ro-gn trying to destroy my quarters," her voice comes through the speaker.

"It is your Mission Elder, Anu. We must speak."

"I am listening."

I imagine reaching through the com to throttle her sweet neck.

"Open your door. We will speak face to face. Do not disrespect me!"

"Never disrespect, Honorable One."

The door whooshes open. She stands there in plain everyday garb.

"Please enter, Honorable Elder."

She invites me inside as though all things have been normal the past few cycles. As always, when we are in the same room, there is the suggestion of tension about her.

Stuffing down anger, I attempt to reason. "Honored Huntress, we have left you in solitude as you asked. Now we are home. You must join us in being welcomed. It is tradition. Gu-lee and Di'sa, all your bloodline will be looking for you. They wish to rejoice with you."

"My solitude has not been to disrespect you, Honorable Elder, or to disrespect any of my hunt brothers or your crew. My path is not an easy one and has required a great deal of thinking – alone. I have made my decisions. Now, I wish to remain on board until everyone has left. When the commotion has died down, I will leave."

"Where will you go?"

"My bearer's house."

"And then what will you do?"

She stirs as if uncomfortable with my question and one toe of her unclad foot begins making designs on the floor.

"I have forms to fill out and submit."

"That would mean you wish to continue training in a profession," I state the obvious. "May I ask which one?"

Anu looks me full in the eyes, "I wish to enroll to train as one of your Elites."

My brow goes up even as my spirit twists in frustration. I allow myself a moment to breathe and center.

"You are well qualified for that. It…it would be my honor to train you." I pause, almost breaking eye contact. "A female elite has not come from my school, yet. It will be…a great accomplishment for me to…to do this."

"Yes it will!"

"So…there is no desire within you to bear a pup?"

Her answering growl is low and menacing. "That is MY business, Ro-gn. Not yours. The only thing I ask of you is to do your best in training me for elite status. That is all!"

I silently huff her precious scent. _Such sweet anger…but there is also frustration…and a tinge of lust._

Bowing my head in apology, I reply, "You speak truth. I will do my best, of that you can be assured.

Then I open my side-jaws in honest threat, "However, as your Elder, I insist that you accompany the rest of us in ceremony. You will put on your armor, hoist your trophies and play your kill footage on the viewer like the rest of your hunt team. You will NOT disrespect me and tradition by staying here! Understand?"

Her jaws tense, but she nods in agreement.

"And you will attend the feast this evening. Afterwards, you may go into seclusion if that is your wish. Don't bother with your application – you are accepted in my school."

Her eyes breathe fire, but again, she nods.

I toss a hopeful shred to her as I take my leave, "You will let me know if you change your mind…about breeding….I would be most honored to…"

Her roar, followed by a barrage of bedding, a stone vase and whatever else is handy, hurry my steps away.

* * *

The ship's hatch opens and the crowd roars as we leave the ship. Marching down the walkway, Ro'gn, followed by his crew, goes first. His dark armor glistens in the sun, his muscles ripple with every step. I tear my eyes from him.

As Chiva team leader, it is my turn to step out. Holding trophies high, I parade for all of Yaut as my helm footage shows the highlights of my kills overhead. Great roars spew out whenever a kill is made. The floor is stomped thunderously.

Then Eyar'r and Agi follow, one by one receiving their glory. I yell and stomp with everyone for them, forgetting my problems in the excitement of this moment.

As soon as I am off the landing platform, my family surrounds me, shoulder clasping and back thumping. I formally greet my Sire who proclaims my greatness, embarrassing me green. I bow low to Matriarch Di'sa, filled with honor at her praise for me. Even my old trainer Uðr is here to honor me! My heart is filled with all their words. Never have I felt so honored.

As all things must, the well-wishes die down. I follow my bearer to the familiar safety of home. When we are inside and out of sight, she wraps her arms around me, "I am so proud of you Anu!"

"I am honored by your pride, my Bearer Gu-lee. However, there is more I wish to become."

She holds me out, laughing. "What is that my wonderful daughter? How could I be any more proud of you?"

"I wish to become an Elite. Honorable Ro-gn has already accepted me."

Saying nothing, she continues to hold on to my arms. Her eyes are locked on my face, searching for truth even as she huffs me.

"This is…unexpected news. But not unpleasant…this is truly your wish?"

"Sei."

"Then I will support it. I will be at your side at the feast this evening. As you know, the rut is starting. If any male trouble erupts, I have your back."

"Your assistance is most welcome."

"And, forgive my prying, Anu, but how do you feel about not mating?"

"I am ready to sacrifice the desires of my body to reach my goal."

"Paya, you sound so serious! And well rehearsed. This is me – your Bearer. How do you FEEL about not mating?"

I slump a little and she takes over…just as I figured she would.

"I see. Well, I must call my healer. He can provide something to help you. I'll arrange his visit. Now, you go soak and rest. The aseign will lay out formal clothing for you to choose from. I took the liberty of ordering a few things I thought you might like."

 _Paya, help me. And yet I am relieved. Everything will be seen to. I had no idea that the Healers could help me with my desire to mate. That will be a relief…or will it?_

The vision of Ro-gn in the great feasting hall, surrounding by seductive beauties and taking his time flirting with each of them, made me feel sick. Perhaps the Healer would have some medication for that too.

 _He said he would be honored to mate with me. Blessed Paya, is there something, besides tankards of c'ntlip, to help me just not care?_

* * *

"Healer, enter." I beckon to Myn'dill who is outside my door.

"Honored Huntress, I congratulate you on your most amazing achievements! I am honored to serve you. How may I be of help?"

Crisply, I state the facts. "I will not be participating in the rut. I have decided to enter Elite training. I require something to …assist me."

"I understand," he replies with professional coolness. "Which type of 'assistance' would you like?"

I stand completely baffled. _There is more than one kind? What does he mean?_

Looking down at my feet like a pup, I answer, "Honorable Healer…I did not realize there were multiple kinds. Please educate me."

"Certainly, Honored Huntress. May we please sit down and relax?"

Nodding, I point out a chair for him and take a seat on the bed.

"Huntress Anu, it all depends on your desires. There is one medication which will greatly reduce your desire to mate and allow you to pass through the season will little interest. It also reduces your scent, so that few will be interested in you."

"Perfect!" I announce.

Myn'dill continues, "There is another medication that works another way. Instead of reducing your mating drive, it will not allow mating to be successful. No pup will be produced."

I lean forward, "How in Yaut does that work?"

"The chemistry in your womb is altered so that the seed never reaches your ovum. No pup is ever formed."

"How…awful. How…wasteful!"

"Yes, many Hunters think it so. It really depends on how badly they want the Huntress who takes it. So which do you want?"

"I…I do not know. I had not considered there would be an option."

"No problem. I will leave both medications, along with directions on using them. Decide and then take whichever you prefer. Please return the other to me…when it is convenient."

Two vials are handed to me and then he is gone.

 _Choice. I have choice. C'jit…I have choice!_


	36. When the Huntress is Ready

AN: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day in the U.S., a day for gifts of love. Here is my gift to you, faithful readers.

 **Chapter 36: When the Huntress is Ready…**

 _ **Let him speak soft words and offer wealth who longs for a woman's love – Old Norse Proverb**_

"I feel nude."

Standing in front of my Bearer for inspection, I slowly turn.

"You look stunning, Huntress Anu. I love the way the bared shoulder sports your scars. The way the leather comes up over one hip, low, but higher than the other – again shows your scars to an advantage. My tailor outdid himself."

"I feel naked without armor."

"And of what use would armor be at this great feast to honor all who have come through Chiva?

"Everyone will be in the Great Hall tonight. As the bloodline of so many great Yautja, you must look the part. Di'sa will not be disappointed."

"I feel like a petulant pup who would rather sulk in my room. I know I'm not doing this honor justice."

"Well, YOU are feeling mating hormones for the first time."

"In purity, I am not. I have been feeling this way since during training. I am very good at managing my scent."

Gu'lee's jaws open and snap at my revelation. "You have the makings of a Matriarch, dear one. Keep this particular talent to yourself."

"I have. Except that I think Ro'gn knows."

"Speaking of mating, may I know your decision?"

I try not to snap back.

"I'm still considering. Yes, I know there is very little time. My choice will soon be apparent to you."

"I will support you…defend you if necessary."

A huge smile splits my face, "You always have, my Bearer."

"Now, Anu, I have a gift for you!" She dangles a small bag before me.

Opening the drawstring, I pour out four thin rings.

 _Tusk bands!_

"Bearer, these are most beautiful!"

I roll the black circles around in my hand where they flicker with bright yellow here and there. Picking up one, I look at it closer.

"Hard meat shell?"

"Sei. The yellow inlay is gemstone. See the design?"

"I do. Tiny sparkling sky bolts. Exquisite!" I carefully slip them over my tusks and then look into the mirror.

The tusk bands glimmer with every movement I make, yet they do not overwhelm my face.

"Thank you for this gift, Bearer. They are perfect."

"Yes, they are! They were mine, once, given to me by my bearer and now I pass them on to you."

 _These were once worn by Di'sa, then Gu-lee. I am honored._

"Anu, Di'sa's bearer gave them to her. These bands have come down through our blood line since perhaps the beginning of our Clan. Wear them with pride – you do them justice."

"I…am at a lost for words to express my honor. I will honor this gift with my continued loyalty to the path…and…as I said, I do not know what to say."

"It is understandable. I felt very much the same when they were given to me. Now, it is time to leave. The feast waits."

"I need a moment alone. Then I will join you."

Gu-lee nods and walks from my room, gently closing the door.

From the mirror, my reflection amazes me. _You have your goal,_ I chide myself. _The other arm will be bared after it sports my stry'ke. It will be the net, just like Ro-gn's. After that…_

From a drawer, I take one of the medications left for me by the Healer. The small vial opens with ease and has no taste as I lift my throat and down it.

 _Now I am ready._

* * *

Gu-lee and I stand at the grand entrance of the Feasting Hall. From this vantage, I can see nearly the entire room below. There are many lantern-lit tables, some with occupants, others are still bare. Finely dressed Hunters and Huntresses walk the aisles as the vibrations of laughter and talk travel up to my hearing. The air teases me with the scents of Yautja wearing sultry hormones.

"Di'sa beckons," Gu-lee announces, dragging me along for the first step. My slight growl releases her hand from my arm.

The High Matriarch's bloodline table is on a raised floor at the head of the room, directly beneath the statues of Yaut's legendary Ancients which adorn the wall on protruding pedestals.

I bow respectfully to the seated High Matriarch, who rises to greet me.

"You have honored our line with your accomplishments, my dear. And you continue to do so with your beauty this night. Most fitting. Be seated on my right Honored Anu, and you on my left, Honored Gu-lee."

I look at my bearer, who is usually on Di'sa's right. She nods very slightly at me. "You deserve this honor. This feast is for you!"

"As it is for the others who also were marked," I reply, taking my seat.

"You can view the entire hall from my table," Di'sa instructs. "Every Huntress, every Hunter."

She emphasizes 'Hunter' and I understand her meaning, but say nothing.

Di'sa presses me. "Anu, I do not sense your anticipation. Is all well with you?"

"It is, Honored High Matriarch. I am grateful for your concern."

Di'sa waits to see if I will say more. I dare not meet her eyes, but simply nod politely and study the arrangement of gems and skulls hanging from her fine neck chain.

"Who do you favor, my dear? You can tell me. You can have nearly anyone you desire, you know."

My head shakes as I look to Gu-lee who is leaning over listening. Her eyebrow rises as my eyes plead.

"My bearer, Honored Di'sa, did you notice her tusk bands?"

"How could I not? They look wonderful on her!"

Gu'lee presses on, "I told her their history, of course. She was very impressed."

"As she should be. Anu, what impresses you most about them?"

"That they have been worn by so many great Huntresses in our bloodline. I will honor our history and always walk the path."

Di'sa's wide smile helps me relax a bit, as does her scent which has softened.

"Sei, I have every assurance that you do and will. Ah, everyone is seated, time for me to begin the feast. We'll talk later, my dear."

 _I ease back into my chair. Saved by the food!_

As the High Matriarch rises and begins speaking, I search the room. Table after table, I look for him. Di'sa retakes her seat and is served. As she takes the first bite of meat, the meal is on.

I quickly raise my plate for service and dig in, all the time still looking. _There! He is just a few tables away to the left of the main aisle - at the end of his table, but not the head where his silver-locked elder sits. He is facing me!_

The food keeps coming. Many types of meat and fruit are served, along with an excellent c'ntlip. My drinking vessel is kept filled, by Di'sa's command I suspect. I sip carefully.

The females have begun approaching him. One by one, they have begun walking past where he sits, giving him a look, opening their jaws in flirtation. And he nods back, or says something, or….

 _He encourages them. He wants them to fight over him and the winner will shove his chest. Gah! Is my medication working? It must!_

I cannot take my eyes from him and stop lifting my plate for refills of food from the passing aseigan.

Di'sa's whisper nearly makes me start, "Ah, I see. You choose HIM."

Ripping my eyes from their target, I turn to see the High Matriarch along with my Bearer both grinning at me with expectation oozing from their pores.

"Sei," I growl.

Di'sa's huge paw gently touches my shoulder, and I feel Gu-lee standing behind me. Then she bends down near my hearing, whispering softly.

"Daughter, I still cannot completely determine your choice, but I believe you want him. He is worthy. Now, for c'jit's sake, stop controlling your scent and go do what you want to do!"

My instant obedience floods the air with musk. Gu'lee steps away with a choking sound as I hear Di'sa's rough cough.

My brain roars inside, even as my loins come to life. Springing up, I stride to Ro'gn's table where a Huntress hovers over him, stroking his locks. Another is spreading her jaws in protest as she fondles Ro'gn's arm. He continues to eat and drink - until he sees me.

Now, I am running. Ro'gn stops cold. His eyes are locked with mine as I draw closer.

Leaping to his tabletop, I kick food from my path and stand before the huge, fully-grown Huntresses. They flare jaws at me, in challenge and perhaps amazement.

"MINE," I roar. My head held forward in menace.

The one with her talons in Ro'gn's locks moves away toward the open center of the room. She beckons me with huge fingers.

"Come small one." She casts a look at Ro'gn, "This won't take long."

We circle. She is huge. _But not a Matriarch. Not fresh from her training. I can take her if I am quick. The other one is watching my techniques._

The enormity makes a grab for me. I dodge and instead of jumping away, jump toward her. Surprise registers on her face, but is gone as I slip behind and then run at her. She begins to turn, but not before I deliver a feet-first blow behind her knee. Howling pain, she goes down as the injured leg crumbles under her.

I leap back to circling, but the Huntress is finished. Her knee joint is dislocated, possibly broken.

"I submit," she states as a healer rushes in to attend her.

I turn to the other Huntress who has relinquished Ro'gn's arm. She bows her head in submission to me, in spite of her size, muttering, "I wish to conceive a pup, not spend the evening with a Healer."

Turning on Ro'gn, I feel my body blazing. He stands to face me, arms at his sides and hands turned palms out to me. I move in, but not to shove. Not yet.

"My path is still the same, Hunter. No pup will come of our joining. Do you still desire my challenge?"

With a cocky turn of his head, he continues to hold his poise. "I have plenty of pups, Huntress. That is not what I want from you, at least not this time."

"You will still honor your words to train me?"

A snarl leaves his jaws. "You question my honor?"

"Never."

I step in with my hand to his chest. His heart pounds steady beneath my palm and a swirl of male potency accosts my mouth. _His scent is intoxicating!_

"There is no need to see your trophies, Hunter. I know you."

"Not as well as you are about to," he rumbles, "Come."

I follow him from the room, dimly aware of approving roars and stomps.

As we leave the hall and reach the street, I am scooped off my feet.

About to protest being treated in such an undignified way, I hear his voice, "Shut up, Anu. You are still the student."

I lay the side of my face on his chest, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat as his strong arms carry me. I pull my hand over his chest, feeling the muscles, old scars and the stubble of short locks foresting a line running down the middle.

His steps turn to bounds as we cross over onto a ship. He sets me down.

"Welcome aboard, Huntress. This place is more fitting than my city quarters."

I nod, huffing in his richness which has spouted again.

Taking my hand, he leads me to his quarters and then turns.

Gone is all civility. His and mine.

I shove his chest again. He reaches for his throat and removes the protective brace.

My talons draw green diagonals from his shoulder to his stomach in one slow agonizing rake. His jaws gape as he places them over my own open ones and breathes his fire down my throat.

Ripping at his cloth, I feel mine freed and dropping. His strong arms surround me as his hands latch on to my backside, grasping each round. Talons press into my crease and I am lifted.

I grasp his shoulders as he carries me to his furs. Before he can place me, my tusks are in his neck. He shudders, pointing his chin to the ceiling, and offers his flesh to be plundered. Growling my delight, I bite deeply and taste his sweetness.

He brings me down as if to set me on the bed, but instead straddles me over what has grown hot and hard from his body. Pulling me back and forth, my moisture smoothes over him, even as my own pulsing grows. I begin to vibrate from the touch of his member.

The pleasure stops. "Anu, you are so ready. I wish to mount you face to face this first time. I can better judge your reaction."

I lay back on the bed, opening my legs, only to shriek with pleasure as he mouths me. Jaws closely tucked, I feel his tusks rub the inside of my thighs as his warm tongue bathes me first outside and then enters.

I cannot buck as my body bids. He has my hips pinned. Instead, I writhe whatever I can.

"Ro'gn, get on with it!"

"I cannot, you are too tight. For the sake of the gods, how long have you been controlling your musk?"

"Talk later! Take me now!"

"As I said, I cannot."

"You are the trainer here, DO SOMETHING!"

"C'jit female, I don't want to damage you."

He moves me to the bed and lies down. Then I find myself on my knees straddling his entire body, his stiff member reaching up to the small of my back.

"Mount me, Anu. Slowly, carefully. You control it."

"How?"

He pulls me forward onto his chest and, reaching over me, adjusts so his throbbing head is centered between my legs. "Now," he instructs. "I will hold myself while you ease onto me. It will take some pushing."

Excited, I press onto him and keep pushing until I feel his entrance.

 _That hurts. My skin feels stretched to the tearing point._

"Keep going," he breathes.

I push more, only to feel stinging.

"More," he growls, "this is the worst part."

I feel his immensity wedged between my muscles and something that will not move.

 _Pelvic bone. One thrust and it is done. Fill me Ro'gn._

One deep push and I lay on him, panting. His rumble fills my body.

Wrapping me in an arm, he turns both of us over. "I am in command now, my beautiful student. I have dreamed of this many times."

Slowly, movement begins, just a small movement. Back and forth, he pushes in and pulls out as my vibrations of pleasure return even as I gush forth more fluid.

He moans as the movements become longer, then faster. And then I am gone, riding waves of shrieking pleasure I did not know existed.

When I can open my eyes, he is looking down at me, a thin smear of blood on his tusks.

 _My first mating mark! I feel nothing but the pulse of my pleasure still echoing. Paya! Clasping him inside me – I thought I would die from delight._

He growls softly, "You are mine, Anu. Never forget. Other Hunters may mate you in the future. But you are mine."

"Just as you are mine, Ro'gn – always.

"Did…did you seed me?"

He grins, "Your shoulder bears my mark."

"But you are still firm within me."

"That is my way. We have all night and beyond, my Huntress. We have the entire mating season."

"And then you will teach me to walk again?"

He chortles and clicks. "I will teach you whatever you want, my Anu. The treasure of all my learning is yours because I trust you to make wise use of it."


	37. Hope

**Chapter 37: Epilogue - Hope**

 _ **Rollo: The Gods are mistaken.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Floki: No, the Gods are never mistaken.**_ _ **\- Vikings**_

"Gu-lee, sit down. I have unfortunate news to give you."

The High Matriarch, Honored Di'sa, speaks tightly through clenched jaws. The dark shades of sleeplessness underscore her eyes.

Obediently, I take the chair facing her, leaning forward even as my stomach flips upside down. Gripping the ends of the arm rests, I ready myself.

"Ro'gn and Anu, they took his ship out during the season and now…they've gone missing. No trace. No ship remnants – nothing."

"But they filed a flight plan didn't they? There should be something."

"Yes, there is a flight plan, but they seem to have deviated from it for some reason. I have sent crews to all nearby landing-possible bodies. Probes are scanning for chemical trace. There is simply…nothing."

"Ro-gn would have released a marker beacon!"

"Sei…if he had time. We have no idea what happened, except that they are missing. I will keep searching as long as there is any chance.

"It is a great…a horrible loss."

A tremor shakes her words and there is moisture seeping from the corners of her eyes.

She comes and puts her wonderful massive arms around my shoulders as my own eye-water drops onto my cloth.

 _My Anu. My wonderful daughter has been ripped from my life…_

* * *

 _Darkness…nothing to see. Where am I?_

Movement finds my left arm and I reach out. Something hard blocks the way. I begin feeling around.

 _I am in the cockpit. The ship cockpit. Why can I not see?_

My right arm is tightly packed against my side by something heavy. Reaching for my face, I find my mask is on. It must not be functioning properly. I flick at the controls with my tusks until one of the vision settings returns.

The front viewer is completed covered with something. I cannot see out. A dim interior light allows me to make out the controls. Looking to my pinned arm, I see the huge bulk of Ro'gn leaning against me.

"Ro'gn!" I growl his name over and over, but there is no response.

I reach over with my free arm and begin to push at him while I try and wriggle my other arm free. None of my antics arouse Ro'gn. _Is he dead?_

Finally free, I squirm from the co-pilot seat and attend to the hunter. There is a large bump on his unmasked forehead. Bending close, I listen for breath.

 _Sei! He lives!_

I crawl over him and search the small hunt craft for a med kit. Finding it, I return and try to get my mask to run scans over Ro'gn's still body.

 _Nothing broken. Must be unconscious from head hit on console. Minor internal head bleed. Apply cold, keep the rest of him warm._

I snap open a cold pack and use a bandage to fix it on his forehead bump. Then, I fiddle with his wrist com to turn up the temperature on his mesh. Only then do I turn to figuring out what has happened to the ship.

Shining a light on the dark viewer, I see plant matter, soil and rocks.

 _We went in nose first – buried our nose. Should be able to get out the back._

Fallen equipment is shoved to the side as I make my way to the rear. The hatch release is pumped and hisses as it opens. I take a quick reading and shut the door. It only takes a few moments for my wrist com to evaluate the air. It is breathable. Very similar to Yaut's.

 _Thank the gods._

I pop the door again and climb the ladder to peek out. The bright daylight sears my vision before I adjust the settings to shield me from the sun. It is near mid-cycle on this world.

We are in the middle of this planet's version of a forest. Tall green plants surround the ship. The undergrowth is thick, impenetrable. _Better to traverse the high branches, if they will hold._

I pull back my urge to climb and return to Ro'gn. He still slumbers, but his breathing is lighter. I shake him.

"Ro'gn, we have crashed. Wake up!"

His faint groan surprises me.

"Wah? Crash?"

"Sei, we have crashed on some planet. The air is good. Our front is buried in the soil. You have a head injury."

He reaches up to touch the ice pack and then gives a low groan.

"Pauk. Give me the med kit."

I pass it to him. He takes the pack off his head and retrieves the healing serum.

"Huntress, will you do the honors?"

I take the needle from him and try to be gentle as I plunge it into his neck. One quick jab and it is over.

He puts his hands to his head and a creak of a sound ekes from him. Then he is able to stand.

We leave the ship together and stand on the burnt and crumpled hull.

"Anu, we are alive. That is good. But the other side of the blade is that no one knows where we are."

"You had no chance to deploy a beacon, did you?"

"I did not. Too busy keeping us alive."

"What was that?"

"I do not know, Anu. I have never seen or heard of anything like it before. Some anomaly in the fabric of space-time. Perhaps we witnessed the creation of a miniscule black hole's event horizon? I will see if anything remains of the ship's computer. Perhaps we still have a record of it that can be analyzed."

"Ro'gn, I am certain they are looking for us."

"Sei, they are. But I have no way of knowing if we are anywhere near our flight plan path. We may have been thrown some distance from it – possibly leaving no evidence of our trip to be discovered. Not any evidence as we understand it, anyway."

He turns to me and places his hands on the sides of my face, "Anu, we must consider that we are alone and will not be found."

"We are together. That is something good. And I do not believe Di'sa will stop searching for us, do you?"

"She will exhaust all possibilities. This, I know. Still, we may not be found. So we must consider, what is the most honorable thing to do?"

"I trust the gods, Ro'gn. Let us live as best we can on this world and pray that we will be found. In purity, there must be some purpose in what has happened."

"So we shall then. The trees?"

I nod and we leap up into the canopy. There is water and food to find, and shelter to create.

"Ro'gn!" I yell at him, "You still owe me Elite training."

"I intend to train you, my huntress. You will be the most formidable Yautja that has ever lived. Mark my words."

He grins his handsome face at me as he tests a few branches. With a nod, we are off. The wind rushes at me as I leap from trunk to branch and then to trunk again, clawing deep into the rough plant skin.

 _Hear my prayer, Paya and Cetanu. Keep us strong until Yaut finds us. Help us to find strength in each other as we find a way to live here. I vow to keep the path of honor and prepare for the day I return home._


End file.
